Hermione Granger and the Sorcerer's Stone
by malpal
Summary: How did Hermione find out she was a witch? What thoughts were going through her head as she started Hogwarts? What does she really think about Ron and Harry?  This is Hermione's story.
1. Chapter 1

"**Hermione Granger and the Sorcerer's Stone"**

**Chapter One**

Hermione Granger always felt as if there was something odd about her. She didn't look abnormal, unless one counted bushy hair and a pair of rather large front teeth. Maybe it was the lack of interaction with children her age? Instead of playing with the students at recess, Hermione would often plead with the teacher in order to stay indoors and work on homework.

If it wasn't her lack of social skills maybe it was her thirst for knowledge? Hermione loved to read, she enjoyed settling in with a good book whether it involved sailing on a ship filled with a raucous band of pirates or learning more about a particular tribe of Indians who inhabited the states long before the Pilgrims arrived. She liked to learn about faraway places, kings and queens, ancient artifacts, even how to cook an amazing soufflé. But it never seemed to be enough, there seemed to be something that nagged at the back of Hermione's mind. Sometimes it felt as if there was more to learn, logically Hermione understood that she hadn't learned everything, but there seemed to be a particular subject that she felt was desperately needed for what awaited her later in life. Maybe it was that feeling, a feeling of something missing that seemed odd, what eleven year old girl thought these things?

In the morning, at the breakfast table, Hermione picked at the food that her mother placed on a plate in front of her.

"What's wrong dear?" Hermione's mother asked as she worked on fixing a plate for her husband.

"Nothing, just didn't sleep well last night," Hermione muttered.

"Why didn't you sleep well Sugar Plum?" Mr. Granger asked as he came into the kitchen, attempting to fix his tie.

Hermione merely shrugged her shoulders in response. She knew that eventually her parents would forget the questions they asked and begin talking about what patients they would be working on that day. Hermione's parents were dentists and though they loved their daughter very much, the work they put into each day often consumed their minds.

"Oh, Hermione, I nearly forgot, I received a call from your teacher Mrs. Kennedy yesterday. She said that you slammed a book on a girl's fingers. What happened?" Mrs. Granger asked, turning around to kiss her husband.

"It was an accident," Hermione stated. Though that was her answer for her parent's question, the real answer was that she didn't know what happened. One moment she heard the most popular girl in school, Penelope, talk about how weird Hermione was and how she didn't have any friends. It seemed as if Hermione was invisible to the other girl because Penny was standing right in front of her desk. Somehow Penny leaned back on Hermione's desk and the opened book slammed shut on Penny's fingers. Of course, Penny howled in pain and vehemently blamed the weird Granger girl. There was no logical explanation for what happened except that at the time Hermione was extremely upset and angry. She didn't mean for anybody to get hurt, it just seemed that strange things sometimes happened around Hermione.

"I'm sure it was Sugar Plum," Mr. Granger replied absentmindedly as he kissed his only daughter on the top of her head. Hermione shook her head exasperatedly, she loved her parents dearly but she could not believe how absentminded they were.

Hermione set her fork down and pushed her chair away from the table. "I'm going to check the mail. Grandma Rose was supposed to send me a letter about her stay in the States."

"Oh, that sounds nice dear," Mrs. Granger nodded as she perused the new dental book she bought from the book store.

Walking the hall to the front door, Hermione looked at the pictures that lined the walls. Though the family didn't often have a lot of time to spend with each other, they did take time for vacations and holidays. Hermione loved to look at the pictures and remember the times in which she had her parent's sole attention and she couldn't wait until the next holiday.

A pile of letters lay on the floor just in front of the door. Just as she was about to pick up the pile, a stray letter floated through the mail slot. Opening the door, Hermione was about to say hello to Bob the mailman but instead of a man she encountered a pitch black owl sitting on the porch railing. Narrowing her eyes quizzically, Hermione looked to the neighbors, wondering if anyone had lost a pet owl. Glancing back at the magnificent creature she gently shut the door, slightly unnerved with the stare the owl was giving her.

Picking up the pile of letters, she placed the owl in the back of her mind when she stared at the letter that just came through the slot. The letter felt thick and heavy, it seemed to be made of paper that was slightly yellowed with ink written in brilliant emerald. Hermione found it strange that there was no stamp and no return address. "How could it possibly have arrived?" The girl thought back to the odd owl and shook her head exasperatedly, _owls can't deliver mail._ Hermione finally turned her attention to who the letter was addressed to. Stopping in her tracks, the girl nearly dropped the letter because her fingers were trembling.

Miss Hermione Granger

The bedroom at the top of the Stairs

23 Crescent Drive

Ramsgate

Kent

"How do they know which bedroom I sleep in?" Hermione whispered as she turned the letter over. It was there she saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms featuring a lion, eagle, snake, and what could be a badger surrounding a large letter _H_. Tearing through the envelope she pulled out the letter, unfolding it delicately as if it were a precious prize.

HOGWARTS SCHOOLS

_of_ WITCHCRAFT _and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

Dear Miss Granger,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

_Impossible_ was the first word that came to Hermione's mind, quickly followed by _prank_. Who would write something like this, fabricate such an intricate lie? Looking to the attached page she saw the page that listed uniform, book, and equipment requirements. In a daze, Hermione walked into the kitchen continuing to read the letter in her hand.

"What do you have there Sugar Plum?" her father asked from the kitchen table.

"Yes how's Grandma Rose doing?" Hermione's mother echoed.

"It's not from Grandma," Hermione murmured.

"Oh?" Mrs. Granger replied.

"Apparently," Hermione said slowly, "I'm a witch."

**I always connected with Hermione throughout the series and have always wondered what was going through her head in certain situations and what she did while Harry was off doing something heroic or stupid. This is what I think happened. Let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After Hermione read the fated letter, the rest of the days were filled with a flurry of actions. Calming her parents down, and herself for that matter, was no easy task. Hermione couldn't understand how it was even possible to be a witch, magic didn't exist as it was only fiction. The Granger family might have continued to think that it was all a hoax if it weren't for the arrival of a certain individual.

Gathered in the dining room, eating dinner, the Granger family was tense from the events that had transpired a few days ago. They were still trying to understand what they should be doing and if there really was a school for Hermione to attend. Two short raps at the door brought all three of their heads straight up. _Who could it be at this hour?_

Mr. Granger stood up from his place at the table and pushed back his chair. "I'll get it," he stated slowly and walked to the door. Hermione tried to crane her neck to see who was at the door but all she could see was a hint of bright green clothing. Shortly after, Mr. Granger led a tall woman with graying hair and kind eyes, into the dining room. Hermione was shocked to see what the woman was dressed in. It appeared to be some kind of robe that would stick out like a sore thumb if the woman would walk down the suburban streets of Ramsgate, and to top it off the elderly woman wore a pointed hat, one that Hermione would expect a witch to wear.

"Good evening, I am so sorry if I have interrupted your dinner in any way," the woman said respectfully.

"Oh, not at all," Mr. Granger replied gesturing for them all to enter the living room. Hermione and Mrs. Granger pushed back their chairs and moved to the couch where they were joined by Mr. Granger. Mrs. Granger motioned toward the arm chair for the woman to sit.

"Hermione, this woman says she is from that school…Hobdart's was it?" Mr. Granger said with a puzzled frown as if he knew Hobdart's was not the correct name.

"That would be Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," the older woman supplied. "And I would be Professor McGonagall, I teach at Hogwart's."

"So it's true then," Hermione said softly. "There really is a school for magic?"

Professor McGonagall nodded her head, "yes."

"And you want…me? Why? I'm just a normal girl," but as soon as those words left her mouth she wished she could have taken them back. Hermione knew she wasn't a normal girl, she knew there was something strange about her but she could never put a finger quite on it. Was it possible that it was because she was a witch?

"Yes, Miss Granger, we want you to come to our school. We can teach you all that you need to know to become a witch."

"But how is it possible," Mrs. Granger spoke up for the first time. "My husband and I we're not…I mean we can't do magic. How can Hermione?"

"That is a very good question," Professor McGonagall nodded her head. "It seems that sometimes wizarding genes can skip a generation or even multiple generations. We don't quite understand how it is that witches can be born to muggles but it happens."

"Muggles?" Hermione asked confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry, muggles are what we call people who can't do magic," Professor McGonagall replied.

"Can you…if you don't mind…show us some magic?" Hermione asked softly. She really yearned to see if it was real…and what she would be able to do given the right schooling.

"Well," Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, "I suppose a slight demonstration wouldn't be out of the question." From underneath her robes, the professor pulled out a thin piece of bark which appeared to be her wand, and pointed it at the vase that sat on the coffee table.

"_Geminio"_ and right before the Granger's eyes, the vase seemed to duplicate. There were, at the present moment, two vases that seemed identical. Hesitantly, Hermione reached out a tentative hand to touch the vase.

"It feels…real," Hermione breathed out, a slight smile curling up the corners of her lips.

"That's because it is real," Professor McGonagall replied. "It will only be around for a few hours and then it will vanish."

"Mum, Dad," Hermione turned to her parents with a huge smile and barely concealed excitement. "I want to go to Hogwarts."

**Sorry this is a short chapter. I'm trying to get it underway. Once we get into the book the chapters will most likely be longer. I will rely heavily upon the book, often using the same conversations and scenes. I always thought Hermione was a fascinating person and wanted to know more about her, which is the reason I'm writing this. Please let me know what you think , whether or not you like the direction the story is headed, and if you think Hermione is in character. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Hermione and her parents stood on the sidewalk of a London business area, all three individuals looking up and down the street for the professor who came to visit them earlier in the week. Mr. Granger pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and looked it over for the tenth time.

"We are at the right address," he murmured.

"I'm sure she'll be here," Mrs. Granger soothed, rubbing a hand across Hermione's shoulders. "We are a little bit early."

Hermione was attempting to calm down and not let her nerves race away into the blustery October day. She couldn't help thinking that it could all be a scam. Her parents already gave Professor McGonagall the tuition money for school. The woman who pretended to be a teacher at a magic school would have already run off with their money. Hermione's short lived hopes and dreams would have been lost for sure and she would have had to return to her normal school where she had no friends and was made fun of on a regular basis.

Hermione saw her dad look through the window of the record shop and nod his head interestedly at the music albums on display. Mrs. Granger was more interested in the book shop next door…well…not next door. Hermione didn't seem to notice it before, but between the record shop and book shop, there was another tiny building. It looked like a dirty, old pub. How strange that Hermione wouldn't have noticed it before. It was at that time, the door to the pub opened and Professor McGonagall stuck her head out.

"Oh, there you are," Professor McGonagall nodded to the Granger family. "Please come in," she opened the door wider and Mrs. Granger nearly had to drag her husband away from the record display case.

"I didn't even see this place? Where did it come from?" Mr. Granger whispered to his wife.

Professor McGonagall led them towards the back of the bar. "I'm sorry if you waited a long time. I was called away on business and I only just returned."

"That's all right," Mr. Granger waved away the apology. "Is this…what did you call it…Dago Alley?"

"That would be Diagon Alley," Professor McGonagall corrected, "and no this is only the entrance. The Alley is behind the pub."

"Hello professor," the bartender waved as he polished a few glasses behind the bar.

"Good afternoon Tom," Professor McGonagall nodded her head in reply.

"You got yourself a new student there professor?"

"Indeed, this is Hermione Granger, she is a muggle-born witch. I am showing her and her parents Diagon Alley, and helping them with everything they need."

"That's great! You know, only yesterday Hagrid came through here doing the same thing, except he brought Harry Potter," Tom whispered the last part of the statement.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes at the bartender. "It would be wise if you kept that piece of information to yourself. Mr. Potter does not need any more publicity than he already has. He is only a boy attending his first year at Hogwarts."

Tom nodded vigorously. He was shaking so bad that he nearly dropped the glass he was polishing. "Sure thing professor, sure thing."

"This way Granger family," Professor McGonagall pointed to the back of the pub and they followed her out into a small courtyard that was walled up for privacy. One would expect chairs and flowers to be out in a courtyard but the only items were a severely dented trash can and a few weeds.

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley," Professor McGonagall stated from over her shoulder. From her voluminous green robes, the older woman took out her wand and placed it over a brick above the trash can. She tapped the wall three times and immediately the brick seemed to…wiggle…out of the way. All of the bricks within the vicinity moved out of the way, wiggling and squirming to get away from the wand the professor held. The bricks moved until a rather large archway formed providing an opening to the winding cobbled street.

"Amazing," Hermione gasped as she and her family stepped through the archway. Instantly, the bricks closed up the gap, reforming the solid wall.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley," Professor McGonagall smiled. "The first item on the agenda is converting your muggle money into wizarding money, so we must go to Gringotts."

Hermione frowned, she didn't realize there was different currency for the wizarding world. The young girl sighed softly to herself; the more she heard about this strange new place the more she feared that she would never fit in. There seemed to be too much that she didn't understand.

Hermione seemed so lost in her own thoughts that she barely realized her parents and professor had stopped walking. Jerking her head up, she narrowly missed plowing into her unsuspecting father and stood awestruck at the building before her. It seemed to be a highly important building because it dwarfed the surrounding smaller shops. The edifice was a shocking pure white with bronze doors. Hermione peered closer to see a figure standing in front of the doors. The…creature…was short, even shorter than Hermione, and had a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet.

"That man isn't wearing any shoes," Mrs. Granger pondered curiously.

"That is not a man," Professor McGonagall stated. "It is a goblin." She merely nodded at the creature as they passed and Hermione noticed how he bowed low. Hermione attempted a smile at the goblin but she could have sworn he growled in response. Keeping her eyes forward, she saw they arrived at another set of double doors; these were silver instead of bronze. Hermione pushed forward once she saw there were words engraved upon them.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Hermione shivered at the threatening words. All types of scenarios ran through her head of goblins attacking people as they ran out of Gringotts. She supposed as long as she didn't attempt to steal anything she would be all right, but there was something in the goblins eyes as her parents exchanged the necessary muggle money for wizarding money, that told Hermione they didn't exactly care for humans. As the group left the building, the goblin stationed outside opened the doors for them.

Hermione paused as she passed the creature and looked him in the eyes. "Thank you," she smiled although everything in her being pleaded with her to run away she waited for the creature's response.

The goblin merely stared at her for the longest time, but surprised her as he bowed so low to the ground that his long nose nearly brushed the floor. Feeling a weight inside her lift, she ran after her parents and teacher and began to look forward to the other items she needed to buy.

"Hermione, do you have that list?" Mr. Granger looked down at his daughter. "The list that tells us everything you need?"

"Yes, it's right here." Hermione pulled the envelope out of the back of her jeans pocket and took out the paper that had already been severely creased from the amount of times she had read and re-read the words.

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**

_**of **_**WITCHCRAFT **_**and **_**WIZARDRY**

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or something similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

"We'll start there dear," Mrs. Granger stopped Hermione as she read the letter out loud. "Where do we get her clothes Professor McGonagall?"

"Let us go to Madame Malkin's for all your uniform needs," the professor led the way.

As they walked to the shop, Hermione parents told her what they learned about the money exchange.

"It would appear that there are three different types of coins," Mr. Granger held in his hand the coins. "The gold ones are Galleons, silver are Sickles, and bronze are Knuts. If I remember correctly, seventeen Sickles equal one Galleon, and twenty-nine Knuts are equal to a Sickle."

Hermione attempted to do the math on how many Knuts would be needed to equal a Galleon, but before she could they had already arrived at the store. The lady who greeted them, Madam Malkin, was short but had a kind smile for her and Hermione's parents. The young girl enjoyed receiving new clothes, albeit they were robes and everything was in black, _not my best color_, Hermione thought as she twirled before the mirrors in her robes.

After the clothing shop, they headed towards the book store, Flourish and Blotts, which Hermione was very excited about. She bought the necessary books off the school list:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ – by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic – _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory –_ by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _– by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi – _by Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions – _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _– by Quentin Trimble

Hermione also found an interesting book titled _Hogwarts a History _by Professor Archelaus Garino. She figured it would be important to know all that she could about the school she was about to attend before she started classes. All the other students who had wizarding parents would already know the information, Hermione couldn't allow herself to fall behind.

"This is a new beginning," Hermione murmured as she held the book in her hands.

"What was that dear?" Mrs. Granger glanced up from the book shelf she was perusing.

"Nothing mum," Hermione answered. "Let's go on to the next shop."

Moving from store to store, Hermione picked up the rest of her items: a cauldron, telescope, brass scales, a set of glass phials, and at Professor McGonagall's suggestion a basic set of potion ingredients. Last, but not least, the weary group stood before the shop that contained the last item on the list. The store was narrow and looked worn down. Letters that once looked golden and full of life were now peeling and Hermione could barely read the sign.

Olivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

Hermione found herself interested in the concept of having magic around for that length of time. It would be interesting to read more about where magic originated from and what has changed from the start of the wizarding world to today. Her father placed an arm around her shoulder, smiled down at his only daughter, and gently led her into the building. If it weren't for Mr. Granger's guiding arm, Hermione may have been out there all day contemplating the meaning behind the words on the sign.

The door triggered a bell as they stepped through the door way. The inside was just as bare and seemingly unkempt as the outside. The only furniture was a tiny chair that looked as if it had been broken on numerous occasions. Shelves lined the walls and Hermione assumed that the boxes that sat on the shelves were the wands.

"Good afternoon," a voice echoed from across the room. Hermione nearly jumped in the air as she heard the man who walked towards them. He was an elderly man with a shock of white hair sitting haphazardly on his head and wide, pale eyes behind a pair of wire rimmed glasses. Mr. Olivander's eyes rested on Hermione as he looked her up and down. For close to a minute, he merely looked deep into her eyes, and Hermione had an unsettling feeling he could see deep into her soul.

"Ah," he nodded his head. "I have just the wand for you young lady."

The old man flitted around the shelves searching for a wand he no doubt thought would be a perfect fit for Hermione.

"Here it is," Mr. Olivander called out triumphantly. He came to stand before her, cradling a spindly wand in an opened box. "Try this one," he gently lifted the wand and placed it in Hermione's outstretched hand.

Instantly, Hermione felt a warmth race down her arm and through her entire body. As if she instantly knew what to do, she brought her wand down and from the tip streamed a series of colorful fireworks, sparks that lit up the entire room.

"Very impressive," Mr. Olivander muttered. He took the wand from Hermione's hand and at once the young girl felt as if something integral to breathing was taken away. Already Hermione was addicted to the magic that lay inside her and surrounded her.

"I always say that it's the wand that chooses the wizard," Mr. Olivander stated softly as he closed the box. "Every Olivander wand has a core of powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Olivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Hermione nodded slowly, drinking in the information.

"The wand that chose you…Miss Granger…is pine wood with dragon heartstring, 10 and ¾."

Hermione could barely contain her glee at finally having a wand. Everything else the wand maker said barely registered. It wasn't until after they left the shop and was walking back to the Leaky Cauldron that she wondered how Mr. Olivander could possibly know her name since she nor her parents gave out that information.

As they stood outside the Leaky Cauldron, on the muggle side of London, Hermione thanked Professor McGonagall profusely for taking her to Diagon Alley.

"It was nothing Miss Granger. I am only glad that I had the time to visit with you and your parents. I hope you have become somewhat acclimated to the wizarding world. It may take some time to understand everything, but I know you will do fine at Hogwarts."

"Thank you again Professor," Mr. Granger nodded his head as he placed an arm around his wife and daughter.

"Before I forget," the professor reached into her robes and pulled out an envelope. "Inside is your ticket to the Hogwarts Train. It leaves on the first of September from King's Cross station. The rest of the information is on the ticket. I will have someone waiting for you to help you board the train." She handed the envelope to Hermione and stepped back towards the pub.

"I look forward to seeing you at Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall spoke to Hermione. "Have a good day Mr. and Mrs. Granger."

Hermione stared down at her ticket and the numerous bags she and her parents were carrying. The only thing she could think was the stretch of time between now and September 1st.

"How am I going to wait that long before learning to become a witch?" Hermione shook her head in wonder.

**Sorry for the delay but this was a longer chapter. I think it would be so much fun to shop at Diagon Alley. I would probably spend a lot of my time at Flourish and Blott's. So, Hermione was trying to do the math, did anyone else try to figure out how many Knuts go into a Galleon?**

**Thanks to runrigrocks, ObsessedRHShipper, tashposh wealsly, and milan4ever.**

**LuvinReadin – thanks for reading and reviewing. I do think Hermione is a bit nerdy and she's not the Hermione we know as of yet because I feel that she is really just an insecure girl who hides her feelings behind her bossiness and all the information she can instantly regurgitate. I feel when she starts off at Hogwarts she's like that because she wants to feel like she belongs and when she becomes friends with Harry and Ron…someone's got to be the voice of reason to those two and it may come off being bossy but it's really concern. I'm trying to get into the head of Hermione. Thanks for the comments and please keep reading.**

**. – I did wonder why Hermione's parents didn't mind her leaving to go to school, especially a school they don't understand a bit! I feel that as doctors, they are very consumed with their work but they still love their daughter. They want what's best for her and going to a magical school is the answer. Thanks for the review!**

**Keep reading and reviewing everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this chapter has been re-uploaded because I seemed to have forgotten a scene on the train between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. If it wasn't thanks to **_**dare2dream101**_** I wouldn't have found it. Thanks to my careful readers!**

**Chapter Four**

"Platform 9 and ¾, are you sure this is the right ticket Hermione?" Mr. Granger peered down at the ticket as he ate his cereal at the dinner table.

"It does seem strange," Mrs. Granger answered curiously.

"I thought that too," Hermione responded while pushing her eggs and bacon around on the plate. "But Professor McGonagall said someone would be there waiting for me so I assumed they would know what to do. I bet it's something magical," Hermione smiled at the prospect.

For the past month Hermione had read all of her textbooks at least once and her new favorite book _Hogwarts a History _almost three times (she was halfway through the third time). She practiced the wand movements for Charms and Transfiguration, memorized basic potions, and could easily recall the numerous creatures and defensive spells from her Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Hermione had even packed her trunk and bags a week before she needed to leave and it was double checked each day in case she missed something. She had been preparing herself for this day since she returned from Diagon Alley about a month ago. Despite the fact she memorized the material they would use in class, Hermione still felt the students she would meet would instantly know she wasn't from their world. No matter what she did, she still felt like an outsider.

As if her father knew what she was thinking, he placed a hand on his daughter's and smiled at her. "You will do a great job at school. Your mother and I have seen you studying fiercely and you are probably far ahead of the other students already. You'll find friends and fit in just as if you had been born in the magical world."

"Will you write to me?" Hermione asked softly, feeling the tears she desperately held back filling her eyes.

"Of course dear," Mrs. Granger assured as she walked around to place her arm around Hermione. "We'll write to you every day. Surely you will be sick of us after only two weeks."

"I'll never be sick of you," Hermione sobbed, letting loose the wave of emotion she had been holding in. She placed both arms around her mother and cried into her apron. Hermione knew she would miss home terribly but if she wanted to be a witch, she had to do what was necessary.

"Come now dear, you better bring your bags down," Mrs. Granger pushed Hermione away from her gently. Hermione watched as her mother dabbed gently at her eyes with the back of her hand and turned away quickly as if she just remembered something important in the kitchen.

"You know your mother, Hermione," Mr. Granger nodded his head kindly. "She doesn't like to be caught up in all those emotions. She wants to stay strong for you whereas I will probably be crying like a baby at the station. Hopefully you won't be too embarrassed by me."

"Not at all Dad," Hermione smiled through her tears as she jumped out of her chair to hug the man, "not at all."

After packing the car tightly with all of Hermione's things and driving to the station, they finally arrived at King's Cross nearly three hours later. Mr. Granger pulled the trunk and Hermione's bags out of the back and snagged a trolley to put everything on. Hermione glanced down at her watch and happily saw it was exactly ten o'clock.

"Well, we're an hour early, so even if I have troubles finding the platform, I should have plenty of time," Hermione nodded to her parents.

"That's why we're here early," Mr. Granger responded as he looked for others who may be heading towards Hogwarts as well.

Hermione pulled nervously on her button down, white shirt and looked quickly to see that the rest of her uniform was still in place. She was so anxious this morning she decided to wear her uniform to the station because she didn't know if there would be time to change on the train before they reached the school.

"You look lovely dear," Mrs. Granger smiled at her. Hermione's lips twitched as she pulled lightly on her skirt, wishing she could wear pants instead.

Mr. Granger stopped suddenly and Hermione nearly ran into his back. "We're here…I think," Mr. Granger stated.

Hermione looked around her father and saw they were in fact between platforms nine and ten, so technically they should be in the vicinity, however, Hermione didn't see a platform labeled 9 and ¾. She did see an older girl leaning against a trolley scanning the crowd as if looking for someone. Suddenly the girl's eyes landed on Hermione and the girl squinted at her as if trying to place her as someone she knew. Walking towards Hermione hesitantly she glanced down at the trolley in front of them.

"I'm sorry, forgive me if I am incorrect, but you aren't Hermione Granger by any chance, are you?"

"Yes I am," Hermione stood straight and brushed off the non-existent dirt from her skirt.

"Oh, great," the girl breathed a sigh of relief. "My name is Branwyn Adler, but you can call me Wyn." She stretched out her hand for Hermione to shake.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Hermione asked hesitantly as she shook Wyn's hand.

"I am Head Girl at Hogwarts," Wyn whispered back, looking furtively around them. "We try to keep our presence low key when we are amongst muggles. No offense," Wyn waved her hand nervously towards Mr. and Mrs. Granger.

"None at all," Mr. Granger chuckled. "So Wyn, how does Hermione get on the train?"

"Oh, it's quite simple. All you have to do is walk into the wall between platforms nine and ten and on the other side is our train. I'm afraid though, that your parents may not be able to get through, so I would suggest you say your goodbye's now. I'll be waiting over there," Wyn gestured towards the wall she had been leaning on.

Hermione looked towards her parents, sadness and nervousness overcoming her as she realized she was leaving them to go to a place she had never been.

"I'm scared," Hermione whispered quietly.

"I know you are sweetheart, but you can't let them see you're afraid," Mrs. Granger caressed her daughter's hair as she knelt down in front of her. "Be confident in yourself and in your abilities. People like confidence and they gravitate towards those who have it."

"But more importantly Sugar Plum," Mr. Granger took over as he knelt down next to his wife.

"Just be yourself. We love you for who you are and I'm sure when you get there, everyone else will too. If you ever need us, we're only a letter away."

Hermione was caught up in a fierce hug between her parents and neither left without shedding a few tears. Hurriedly, Hermione pushed herself away from her parents and clung to the trolley handle.

"I can do this," Hermione nodded as she waved goodbye to her parents. "I'll show them." She pushed her trolley towards Wyn who had hers positioned in front of a wall.

"It will be easier next time. The first year is always the hardest," Wyn commented sadly. "I'm sure you'll make tons of friends in whatever house you're placed in."

"What house are you…" Hermione looked up and realized they were no longer in King Cross station. Somehow they were standing right next to a huge, red train with a sign overhead reading _Hogwarts Express, eleven o'clock_. "How did we…?" Hermione looked back to see a wall in which a few kids were walking through every couple of minutes, including a rather large family of red-heads.

"Sometimes I find it's easier to walk through talking to someone, then you don't even realize what's happened. It's better on the muggles as well," Wyn smiled down at her. "Come on, let's find you a place to sit."

Hermione followed Wyn as they pushed their trolleys towards the train. It was easy to keep Wyn in sight because she just followed her long black hair and the bright green T-shirt she was wearing. "Here, I think this compartment is open," Wyn pointed towards the end of the train.

Between Wyn and Hermione, they managed to heave both sets of luggage up the stairs and get Hermione's stowed in her compartment. "Wish I could stay and chat, but I have Head Girl duties to perform up front."

"Thanks for showing me the way to the train. If it weren't for you, I think I would have been out there all day. Do you normally do that, help first years that is?"

"Not usually," Wyn paused as she leaned against the door. "Professor McGonagall owled me over the summer and said we had a muggleborn coming to school this year and asked me to help her onto the train. I'm glad I had the chance to meet you."

"Me too," Hermione smiled at the older girl. "By the way, which house were you going to say you belonged too?"

"I'm in Ravenclaw, hope to see you there," Wyn waved goodbye as she shut the compartment door.

"I didn't even think about what house I wanted yet. There is still so much to think about." Glad she placed _Hogwarts a History _into her carry-on bag, she pulled it out and sat down, flipping to the page on Houses and started to study which ones would be best suited for her.

About a half-hour later, the train was already on route to Hogwarts and Hermione had managed to pull out her robes for school. Hurriedly she put her robes on and looked down at herself. She was very pleased with her appearance and couldn't wait until they arrived at Hogwarts.

The door to her compartment opened suddenly and she saw a boy about her age frantically looking to the ground, seemingly searching for something.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I'm looking for my toad," the boy said looking up at her with a round face. "I've lost him already. My Gran is going to be awfully mad if I've lost him."

"Don't worry," Hermione reassured as she knelt down to help him look. "I'm sure you'll find him. I'll even help you look."

"You will?" he asked with a large smile of relief on his face.

"Of course," Hermione responded. "My name is Hermione Granger by the way."

"Neville Longbottom," he replied. "I'll look down here," Neville pointed to the right of the compartment, "and you'll look down there, how does that sound?"

"Perfect," Hermione nodded as she placed her book back into her bag and put it in the overhead compartment. "I'll meet you back here when we're done, hopefully with your toad."

After looking up and down the train without finding anything, Hermione found Neville standing in front of a compartment looking very miserable.

"Still haven't found him yet?" Hermione asked

"No," Neville wailed plaintively.

"Here, why don't we check this compartment, shall we?" Hermione asked as she slid the door open.

"I already…oh well," Neville started to say, but stopped and followed her in.

Hermione was confronted with two boys, one with dark hair, glasses and bright green eyes, and the other, one of the red-head boys she had seen earlier and he had a wand in his hand.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one," Hermione said to the boys.

"We've already told him we haven't seen it," said the red-head. Hermione nodded but was looking at the wand he held. She forgot that now they were on their way to school, they could do magic.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then," Hermione suggested, eager to see anyone do magic as she sat down.

"Er – all right," he cleared his throat and lifted his wand.

"_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow,_

_Turn this stupid, fat rat yellow."_

The boy waved his wand but nothing happened. The rat still appeared gray and asleep. Hermione raised her eyes at the so called 'spell' he just performed.

"Are you sure that's a real spell?" Hermione asked gently. "Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magical at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean, it's the very best school of witchcraft there is, I've heard – I've learned all our course books by heart, of course, I just hope it will be enough. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"

Hermione took a deep breath after spewing forth all those words. She hoped they hadn't noticed her nervousness.

"I'm Ron Weasley," the red-head muttered.

"Harry Potter," the other boy added.

"Are you really?" Hermione blinked in surprise. She thought back to the books she had ordered from Diagon Alley after she realized her course books didn't provide enough information about the wizarding world. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Am I?" Harry replied dazedly.

"Goodness didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me," Hermione replied with a shake of her head. "Do either of you know what house you'll be in? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best; I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad…Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon."

Standing up Hermione exited the compartment with Neville right behind her. Closing the door she turned to face Neville and placed a hand on her arm. "I think I talked too much, do you think I talked too much?"

"No, not at all," Neville shook his head violently causing his round cheeks to bounce lightly.

"Oh, I did, didn't I?" Hermione asked again sadly. "You can tell me the truth Neville."

"Well…maybe a little, but it wasn't all that bad," Neville tried to reassure Hermione but she knew she just blew what could have been a possible friendship between Ron and Harry.

"That's okay Neville, I guess I'll just try better next time." Hermione walked away, ready to return to her compartment when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't you sit with me, maybe you could help me with some of the classes, give me a summary of the books. I have a terrible time of remembering information," Neville ended sadly.

"I'd like that Neville, and I'm sure you'll be brilliant once we get into our classes." Hermione beamed at Neville, glad to see that she may have made her first friend.

As they walked towards Neville's compartment a howl of pain and yelling sounded from a compartment behind them. The two turned as one and watched as three boys ran out of the compartment and down the hall.

"Wasn't that where we just came from?" Neville pointed out curiously.

"Yes," Hermione bit the inside of her cheek and sighed. "I better go check and make sure everyone is all right. You go on and I'll meet up with you."

Hermione strode back to where Harry and Ron were sitting and was shocked to see the complete state of disarray the compartment was in. Candy was strewn across the floor, what appeared to have once been a chocolate frog was smashed into the floor, and Hermione almost stepped in a substance reminiscent of gum if she hadn't been watching where she walked. She saw Ron pick up his rat, Scabbers, by the tail and look towards her with a furrowed brow.

"What has been going on?" she asked disbelievingly as she stared once more at the sheer mess.

"I think he's been knocked out," Ron lifted Scabbers up in the air. "No wait," Ron brought the rat closer to him in order to see more clearly, "I don't believe it - he's gone back to sleep."

Ron, with a disgusted look at the rat, set him gently down on the seat behind him. Hermione watched on as the boys continued to have a discussion as if they had completely forgotten about her presence. They were talking about a boy named Malfoy, which she presumed was one of the boys who ran out of the compartment, and how they met in Diagon Alley.

"I've heard of his family," Ron nodded, his face darkening. "They were some of the first to come back to our side after You-Know-Who disappeared. Said they'd been bewitched. My dad doesn't believe it. He says Malfoy's father didn't need an excuse to go over to the Dark Side."

Finally, Ron looked over towards Hermione and glared at her. "Can we help you with something?"

"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there," Hermione stated logically. "You haven't been fighting have you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" She couldn't believe what they had done to the compartment in so short a time.

"Scabbers has been fighting, not us," Ron replied scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"

"All right," Hermione muttered petulantly. She suddenly realized that she had been standing in their compartment for a while now and needed a reason for why she was there in the first place.

"I only came in here because people outside are behaving very childishly, racing up and down the corridors," Hermione thought up. The minute the words left her mouth, though, she wished she could take them back because now she sounded more stuck-up then ever.

Before turning to leave she noticed something on the tip of Ron's nose. "Oh, you've got dirt on your nose, by the way, did you know?" She thought that would be a helpful tip, because no one would want to be seen out in public with dirt on their face, right?

Hermione walked out of their compartment so they could change and walked towards the front of the train where Neville would be. As Hermione sat with Neville for the rest of the ride, summarizing the course books and light reading over the summer, she barely noticed the hours pass. Sadly, they had almost given up searching for Neville's toad, Trevor, until they got off the train. They decided they would tell a teacher and hopefully they would know what to do.

Suddenly a voice echoed through the train causing Hermione and Neville to jump. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

Hermione looked at Neville excitedly as they stood up and joined the crowd of people who pushed their way into the corridor. The train started to slow down and finally came to a full stop a few minutes later and everyone rushed towards the doorway and out onto a platform. Hermione nearly fell down after a particularly nasty shove if it weren't for her desperate hold on the back of Neville's robes.

Hermione and Neville looked around for where to go from there when they saw a lantern float towards them. Correction: not floating but being carried by an unusually tall and large man, he looked nearly ten times the size of Hermione and she watched with wide eyes as he grew closer.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'mon follow me – any more firs' years? Mind your step, now! Firs' years follow me!"

The man gathered a rather large following of students around him and he led them down a steep and narrow path. It was so dark outside that Hermione could barely see what she was stepping on let alone what she was walking toward. The large group was rather quiet except for a few sniffles from Neville next to her.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

All of a sudden the group let out a large gasp and "ooooohhh, ahhhhhh" because as they turned a corner they saw, a huge black lake, and beyond it, nestled atop a high mountain sat a massive castle full of lights and containing multiple turrets and towers.

"I can't believe I'm going to be living and learning in that castle," Hermione whispered to Neville. He could only nod his head because he seemed as if he were about to faint. Hermione kept a close eye on him, hoping at least to attempt catching him if he were to fall.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called out as he pointed to a small fleet of row boats sitting in the water. Hermione scanned the boats looking for one to occupy. She saw the boys Harry and Ron had already claimed a boat and she nudged Neville towards theirs.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Hermione asked pleasantly.

Harry merely shrugged his shoulders and Ron was too busy gazing at the castle.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who Hermione saw had a boat to himself, a bit bigger than the other boats as well. "Right then – FORWARD!"

The boats suddenly lurched to life and glided smoothly across the black lake. Everyone was silent as they neared the castle, Hermione couldn't help thinking about how she was getting closer to starting her new life as a witch. Everything would be different from now on, nothing would be the same.

"Heads down!" yelled Hagrid as the boats in front reached the cliff. They all bent their heads as the boats pushed their way through a curtain of ivy that hid an opening in the cliff wall. They drifted through a dark tunnel, which Hermione could have sworn took them under the castle, until they felt the bottom of the boat scrape against the pebbled floor and they came to a gentle stop. The students clamored out of the boats to stand as a group, waiting for further instructions. As Hermione and Neville made their way towards the group they heard a voice behind them.

"Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" said Hagrid, who was thankfully checking the boats as they were vacated.

"Trevor!" Neville cried out happily as he rushed to Hagrid to claim his nearly lost pet. As Neville returned, Hermione looked down into the ugly face of his beloved animal.

"See, I told you you'd find him," Hermione smiled at her new friend.

"I have no idea how he got in there," Neville exclaimed. "How did you do it, you crazy toad?"

Hagrid took the lead once again and led them up a rocky passageway to smooth damp grass right in front of the castle. They walked up a flight of stone steps and gathered around a huge, oak door.

"Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?" Neville lifted Trevor up as if in triumph and Hagrid nodded back. Lifting up a large hand, he pounded three times on the castle door.

_Well, here we go, you can do it_, Hermione thought to herself as she watched the large doors open.


	5. Chapter 5

1**Chapter Five**

The door swung open almost immediately and Hermione was greeted with the presence of Professor McGonagall clad in emerald-green robes. Hermione was glad to see a familiar face, and felt slightly less nervous to be entering the school.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid gestured towards the students behind him.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

Professor McGonagall opened the door wider so the students could pass by. Hermione found herself in a massive entrance hall, one in which could easily hold her house in Ramsgate. Flaming torches lined the walls of the hall and Hermione found herself nodding in interest as she had been wondering what they used in place of electricity. A huge staircase loomed in front of them leading to the upper floors.

Professor McGonagall led the students across the stone floor and passed a door in which Hermione could hear many voices talking all at once. "That must be where all the other students are," Hermione pointed out to Neville as they walked by.

"Then where are we going?" Neville asked worriedly, and held Trevor a bit closer as they continued on.

Further down the hall, McGonagall opened a small door and gestured for the students to enter. They all piled into the room, standing rather close to each other due to the size of the room.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall greeted them after shutting the door behind her.

"The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as you can while you are waiting." Hermione noticed how Professor McGonagall's gaze landed on Neville's cloak which seemed to have been turned around so the button was under his left ear.

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly," Professor McGonagall gave the room a stern look before departing.

Quickly Hermione fixed Neville's cloak and hurriedly went over the spells she had learned over the summer. Surely she would be able to pass any test they gave her, she only hoped Neville would be able to pass as well.

Somewhere behind her, Hermione heard a student cry out, "what the…?" She turned to see what they were looking at and she had to stifle a scream that threatened to escape. Nearly twenty ghosts floated through the back wall and were happily talking to one another as if this were a common occurrence. Hermione frantically looked around to see if anyone else was as shocked as she was. She was glad to see that many other students looked as pale as the ghosts, Harry himself had let out a little gasp.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance…" a short and round monk was saying.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost…I say, what are you all doing here?"

The ghost who was speaking stopped, floating in front of the students. He wore a pair of ridiculous tights and a ruff. Nobody answered, everyone seemed to be in a state of shock.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling kindly at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Hermione nodded shakily as the ghost's eyes landed on her.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" the Friar chuckled. "My old house you know."

The door to the chamber banged open suddenly and the students who were already on edge nearly jumped out of their skins. Professor McGonagall stood there and spoke sternly to the ghosts.

"Move along now," she said. "The Sorting Ceremony is about to start."

Hermione watched as the ghosts grumbled and slowly floated through the adjacent wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall instructed the first year students, "and follow me."

The students shuffled out of the group and attempted to form a line, though it was rather hard considering the tight quarters. Slowly as they exited the doors, the students fell into their line and were led back the way they came and through a set of large double doors into the Great Hall.

Hermione let out a small sigh when she saw the Great Hall in person instead of through the eyes of a book. It was just as beautiful as she imagined, maybe even more so. There were four long tables in which all the students sat, most likely by house, and a long table in the front for the teachers and staff. Thousands of candles lit the Hall as they floated in the air, gently moving as if there were a light breeze. The best part about the Hall was the ceiling, it depicted a night sky heavily dotted with stars and large moon.

"It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, a History,_" Hermione whispered to Neville in front of her.

Hermione watched as Professor McGonagall stopped the students and placed a stool and hat near the head table. She tried to get a better look at the hat in order to see what was so important about it. The other students didn't seem too worried so Hermione assumed it didn't involve anything too dangerous. All of a sudden, the hat began to move and a rip in the fabric opened up to reveal a wide mouth and with fervor it began to sing:

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty_

_Bud don't judge on what you see, _

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, _

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The hat's mouth promptly closed and the Great Hall exploded with applause. Hermione could see the other first years were much relieved about just trying on a hat, but she wasn't too keen on having something digging through her head to see where she belonged.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, which silenced the Hall, with a scroll she slowly unraveled.

"When I call your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A girl with blonde pigtails and a cute pink face walked nervously up to the hat and placed it on her head while she sat on the stool. After a moment of silence the hat's mouth opened and yelled, "Hufflepuff."

Hermione waited nervously for her turn, nearly tuning out the other students. She knew Lavender Brown was the first to become a Gryffindor, the house which Hermione wanted, and Millicent Bulstrode was the first of the Slytherins.

Hermione watched as Seamus Finnegan left the stool and headed towards the Gryffindor table and she could feel her hands start to become clammy. Surely, any moment Professor McGonagall would call her name.

"Granger, Hermione!"

Eyes wide and breathe coming out unevenly, Hermione nearly ran to the stool and jammed the hat on her head. She was glad the hat was so big that it covered her eyes.

"Ah, a muggleborn you are…and very powerful," Hermione heard the Hat echo in her head; it was very unnerving.

"You have quite a thirst for knowledge and yet you strive to prove yourself to those around you. Ravenclaw would be a good place for you, but…"

_What about Gryffindor? _Hermione asked herself, not really thinking the Hat could hear her.

"Gryffindor eh? Well you have bravery in one so young. Well…I think I know where you need to go. Better be…"

"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted out loud. Feeling relief flood over her, Hermione took off the hat, placed it on the stool, and walked primly towards the table who clapped for her. On her way, she passed the Ravenclaw table and saw Wyn give her a big thumbs up sign. Hermione gave her a big smile and sat down next to Seamus Finnegan and watched as the other students were to be sorted.

Hermione was pleased to see that when it was Neville's turn he was placed in Gryffindor as well. However, when Neville ran to the table, she had to send him back because he was still wearing the hat on his head. She tried not to laugh as everyone else around did and just patted him on the back when he sat down. Hermione continued to watch as a snooty looking boy named Draco Malfoy was placed in Slytherin even though the hat barely looked as if it graced his head.

The one everyone was interested in was Harry Potter. The room nearly fell silent except for a few whispered comments as Harry walked to the Sorting Hat. Hermione saw Harry's worried expression as he sat with the hat on his head. It was almost as if he were arguing with the hat. After awhile, the hat screamed out "Gryffindor" and the whole table burst into applause. Hermione frowned as Harry sat down watching him shake hands with a tall red-head and even saw a ghost congratulate him. She couldn't help feeling like he was receiving this treatment based solely upon his name. Hermione hoped that wouldn't happen to her, being treated differently because she was...muggle-born.

She looked up just in time to see Ron put on the Sorting Hat and then placed in Gryffindor. Hermione hoped that she would have another chance to make friends with Harry and Ron, and hopefully some girls as well.

Hermione was torn from her thoughts when she saw the Headmaster arise from his chair at the head table. He smiled at the students and opened his arms wide as if to give the entire room a large hug.

"Welcome," his voice rang out for all to hear. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Odment! Tweak! Thank you!"

Hermione's mouth dropped open at the last words of Professor Dumbledore's speech. _What kind of professor was he? He seems quite mad! _Hermione frowned as everyone around her was clapping happily, so to fit in she joined in the applause. As the older man sat down, a work of pure magic was performed before her eyes. The entire table, which was once bare, now was filled to the brim with all kinds of food imaginable. She was glad to notice the other first years were just as surprised as she was.

Hermione made sure to slowly and politely fill her plate with an assortment of food such as roast chicken, boiled potatoes, peas, carrots, and sausages. Inside Hermione was bursting to the seams. This was the first time she was able to eat a meal without her parents lecturing her on the negatives that particular piece of food would have on her teeth. Sometimes, being the daughter of dentists was just plain tiring.

As she ate, she looked around the table for someone to converse with. To her right, Neville was listening to the other first year boys conversation about the ghost and how he came to be called Nearly Headless Nick. Hermione shuddered to herself, _I really don't want to know why he was called that!_ On her left, she noticed the red-head boy who shook Harry's hand. He was talking about how great being a Prefect will be.

"...I have all these responsibilities now. I get to help patrol the corridors, not to mention take away and give house points. I believe it will also look good on a resume when I begin to apply for a Ministry position."

Hermione breathed deeply as she listened to him talk about being a Prefect, it sounded simply wonderful. She wished she could enter the conversation...but she didn't want to be a bother. _No! No more shy Hermione. Show them you are confident. Enter the conversation on your own._

"Excuse me," Hermione interrupted. The red-head turned away from the student he was talking to, to face her.

"Yes?" he raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Being a Prefect sounds very interesting. How does one become a prefect?"

"Oh," the boy simply beamed at Hermione. "Well the staff picks two students, one boy and one girl from each house starting when they are in fifth year all the way up to seventh year, so one house can have six different prefects. If you are a prefect you have a better chance of becoming Head Boy or Head Girl which is what I strive to become. Normally you can become a prefect by doing well in all your classes and being an exemplary student."

"Oh, I think I would very much love to be a prefect, maybe even Head Girl someday," Hermione blushed just thinking of the honor. "I see you even get a badge along with the position," she pointed to his robes.

"Indeed," he preened as if he were given the greatest award ever bestowed. "There is even a bathroom on the fifth floor that all prefects or Quidditch captains can use. It has a pool sized tub and is away from the prying eyes of the other students."

"It sounds simply amazing. I can't wait until I'm a fifth year," Hermione nearly clapped for joy. "My name is Hermione Granger by the way," she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Percy Weasley," he shook her hand happily. "My little brother is in your year, Ron."

"Yes, I met him on the train, he seems nice," Hermione stated diplomatically.

"Nice enough I suppose," Percy looked over Hermione's head to check on his brother. "However, he could better apply himself in his studies." Percy's gaze once again landed on hers. "Are you excited for classes to start?"

"Oh absolutely," Hermione breathed out. "I do hope they start right away, there's so much to learn, I'm particularly interested in Transfiguration, you know, turning something into something else, of course, it's supposed to be very difficult."

"It is, but you'll be starting small, just matches into needles and that sort of thing. As you progress, it gets much harder and much more interesting."

Percy and Hermione continued to talk for the rest of dinner. He pointed out the teachers at the head table and what subject they taught, and he also gave her pointers on their characters and how to properly behave herself in each class. Hermione soaked up everything he was saying in hopes to have a head start over the other students in her class. Before she knew it, the dinner and desserts had disappeared and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet once again to address the school.

"Ahem - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's eyes seemed to rest on a pair of red-headed twins. _I wonder if they are related to Percy and Ron? _

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madame Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Hermione looked around at the other students, expecting them to laugh at Professor Dumbledore's joke, but no one cracked a smile instead they whispered suspiciously to each other.

"He's not serious?" Hermione heard Harry ask Percy from across the table.

"Must be," Percy said as he frowned up at Dumbledore. "It's odd, because he usually gives us a reason why we're not allowed to go somewhere - the forest's full of dangerous beasts, everyone knows that. I do think he might have told us prefects, at least."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"

Hermione stood nervously with the rest of the student body. She was not too keen on her singing voice, in fact, her choir teacher once linked her voice to a croaking bullfrog. Not one of her finer moments. Dumbledore flicked his wand and a long golden ribbon flew from the end of the tip and rose high above the tables and formed into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!"

The best Hermione could describe the event was pure cacophony.

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air, _

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Hermione noticed that students ended at different times so she hurried through the song so she could sit down with the others. At the end, it was only the twins who were left singing the tune as a funeral death march, slow and melancholy.

"Ah music," Dumbledore spoke as the twins sat down. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

Hermione watched as Percy herded the first years out of their seats and into the hallways. Hermione couldn't help but become fascinated with the portraits as they traipsed through the corridors. She was amazed at how the characters moved and conversed with each other. Hermione wished she could simply pause and stare at them for a few hours, at least. However, as she looked around at the other students they mostly seemed unfazed by the artwork, so Hermione attempted to school her features so she appeared aloof as well. It was very hard to do though.

The way Percy led them was very complex and Hermione feared she would never find her way back. They walked up various stair wells, walked through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging portraits, and went down long stretches of hallways.

As Hermione tried to desperately concentrate on the route in which they were taking, she couldn't help but notice a pile of sticks that were floating in mid-air. She also couldn't help the small gasp as the sticks began to throw themselves at Percy and the other first years.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to them. "A poltergeist." Hermione didn't like the sound of a poltergeist, _weren't they evil...or something along those lines? _"Peeves - show yourself."

A sound squeaked in response as if air were being let out of a balloon. Apparently this was an acceptable answer because Percy spoke back.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?" Hermione didn't know which she dislike more the thought of being in the presence of a poltergeist or someone with the name of Bloody Baron. Before she could further contemplate the choice a tiny man with dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared before their eyes with a light popping sound. He was floating with his legs crossed and the sticks held in his hands.

"Oooooooooh!" the little man cackled. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!" He swooped down from his perch towards them and they all ducked towards the ground.

"Go away Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" Percy ordered as he was the only one still standing, despite Peeve's near attack.

The ghost stuck out his tongue and vanished but not before dropping the pile of sticks on Neville's head. The poor boy grabbed his head with a moan and dropped Trevor, the frog. Luckily, a boy standing next to him made a grab for the frog before he could make a quick getaway.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," Percy advised as they continued towards the dorm room. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are."

They stood before a rather large portrait containing an equally large woman dressed in a bright pink gown. The lady yawned tiredly as if she had just awoken from a deep sleep.

"Password?" she asked lazily.

"Caput Draconis," Percy responded and the portrait immediately swung open to reveal a round hole in the wall. One by one they scrambled through the hole and into a common room containing couches, armchairs, table and chairs, and a massive fireplace. It all looked very...cozy and homey.

Percy directed Hermione and the two other girls toward a door at the top of the staircase and the boys towards another. Hermione and the girls tiredly walked up the stairs to the room they would share. Inside there were five four-poster beds with deep red curtains, only three however contained any bags or trunks.

"I think there are usually five girls in each year," the blonde girl stated obviously.

"I wonder why there are only three?" the dark haired girl asked.

"I assume that only us three had the qualities and character needed to be placed in Gryffindor," Hermione shrugged. "My name is Hermione Granger," she smiled politely at the two girls.

"Lavender Brown," the blonde responded as she walked towards her bed.

"Parvati Patil," the other girl wove a tired hand through her gorgeous long hair. "I am ready for bed," she groaned as her body hit the bed.

Hermione nodded in response as she readied herself for the night, slipping into her pajamas behind the curtains of her bed. She set her alarm for tomorrow morning and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was out dreaming of classes and making friends.

**Here was the sorting hat chapter, I hoped it has shown a little insight into Hermione's character. You might notice that a lot of the time, Hermione doesn't react to situations until she has looked to see what her fellow first year students do. This is a typical reaction to someone who has been thrown into an unusual situation. Hermione is very unsure of herself and is desperate to be seen as normal in the wizarding world. What's more is that she is desperately in need of friends, it is the only thing she really wants...besides to be able to do magic. **

**Please let me know if you agree in my portrayal of Hermione. What would you, the readers, enjoy seeing Hermione do? What scene are you looking forward being seen through Hermione's eyes?**

**Thanks to those who have reviewed including:**

**wildflower12345****: I hope I cleared up a few things about the wand situation. Thanks for reading carefully into it though. And I hope I updated fast enough for you so don't have to make an arrangements to force me. Thanks!**

**HarryPotterFangirl4Ever****: I wondered how muggle borns arrived on the train as well, which is why I gave Hermione a guide. I always thought Hagrid was supposed to have told Harry how to get on the train, and maybe even help, but Hagrid being Hagrid, is a little bit forgetful of important information (i.e. stroking the monster book in order to get it from biting off your hand!) Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**JJ Rust****: I've enjoyed the great feedback I've been getting from you. I love those kinds of remarks because it helps me to look at my work and adjust a few things here and there. I'm very glad that I seem to be painting a picture for you of Hermione's view of the wizarding world. I hope I continue to do that...and let me know if I don't. Thanks again!**

**luckyclover18****: I am glad you feel connected to Hermione. I hope this chapter only helps solidify that connection. Thanks for the review.**

**Please read and review, I look forward to comments because it helps me grow as a writer.**

**Enjoy the new Harry Potter movie that's out on Thursday!**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Chapter Six**

Hermione was having the best time of her life. Walking down the halls to breakfast, she was very pleased with herself that not once did she make a wrong turn or place a foot on a vanishing step. It was very easy to become turned around in Hogwarts, especially since there were 142 staircases, all very different in size, shape and they had a nasty habit of moving around. Once in the Great Hall, Hermione sat her bag down and sat in a chair across from Neville.

"How are you this morning, Neville?" Hermione asked congenially as she buttered her toast and reached for the jelly.

"Oh...alright, I suppose," Neville responded glumly. "It's just...we have Double Potions with Slytherins today. I heard that Professor Snape is head of the Slytherin House and he favors them...a lot."

"Hmm," Hermione furrowed her brows. "Well, I guess we'll just have to be on our best behavior now won't we. He can't take points if we don't do anything wrong, right?"

"I guess," Neville nodded, though far from being reassured. "Do you think you can help me with our Transfiguration assignment tonight? I don't know how you were able to do it."

"Of course Neville, I'd be happy to," Hermione beamed at the boy.

She remembered the first Transfiguration class with Professor McGonagall. The professor started class by changing her desk into a pig and back. Hermione was saddened to hear that she wouldn't be able to do that for a long time, but if she put forth the effort, she might be the first one to get there. The first assignment they had in class was to change a match into a needle. Hermione was the only one to do it and Professor McGonagall proudly showed the rest of the class how silvery and pointy it became. Hermione was immensely proud of herself especially when she received a small smile from McGonagall.

"Mail's here," she heard someone call from down the table and Hermione looked up to see about a hundred owls fly into the Great Hall, swooping down to drop letters and packages on their owners laps.

The first time she saw this it managed to give her start, but now, it seemed as normal as anything else magical. Later, Hermione found the owlery where the school owls rested and she learned she could use those owls to send letters to her parents. She sent one letter on the second day detailing how the system worked and letting them know she was all right. Hermione received a letter the next day from them saying they were glad she was doing well and next time they'll remember to feed the owl first in order to prevent the peck marks on her father's arms. Hermione couldn't help but giggle as she imagined the sight.

After Neville and Hermione finished their breakfasts it was about time for class to start so they made their way down into the dungeons. Hermione was excited about this class because she liked the idea of mixing things together in order to produce a desired outcome. It was something like cooking, which Hermione had become used to doing since her parents were hardly ever home in time for dinner.

The dungeons were very cold and Hermione shivered slightly as she looked around the room for a place to sit. Neville pointed to a seat next to fellow house mate Seamus Finnegan and an open seat at the next table. Hermione nodded and quickly sat down at the open table, while Neville sat next to Seamus. She noticed Harry and Ron came in at the last moment and took seats at the table near Seamus. Hermione smothered a laugh as she saw Neville cringe as he looked at the jars that floated around the room filled with pickled animals.

A tall man with a long nose and black hair opened the dungeon door loudly, startling all the students. Professor Snape flowed into the room and began class by calling role call. Even if Hermione hadn't been warned about Snape's favoritism, she still would have been on her best behavior because clearly he was a man not to be trifled with. She simply rose her hand when he called on her name and as with every professor they've had, he paused on Harry's name.

"Ah, yes," he said softly. "Harry Potter. Our new...celebrity."

A few of the Slytherin boys snickered in their hands and Hermione frowned as she once again saw others treat Harry differently because of who he was.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making," he began. Hermione nearly found herself mesmerized by his voice. It was low and smooth and it demanded that everyone in the class pay attention.

"As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses...I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death...if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Hermione was on the edge of her chair, her quill ready to take notes, she desperately wanted to prove to Professor Snape that she wasn't a dunderhead.

"Potter!" said Snape suddenly. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Hermione's hand shot in the air. She looked over to Harry who seemed confused and more than a little embarrassed.

"I don't know, sir," Harry replied softly.

Snape sneered at the boy. "Tut, tut - fame clearly isn't everything."

Hermione waved her hand in the air and yet Snape ignored her.

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?"

Hermione's hand reached higher to the sky and she tried to keep from rising up off the seat.

"I don't know sir," Harry said.

"Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?"

Despite Hermione's raised hand, Snape still didn't call on her and it confused Hermione. _Why would he try to purposefully embarrass Harry? Why does everything have to be about Harry Potter?_

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

This time Hermione stood up and raised her arm, desperate to give Snape the answers to which he was looking for. _It's so easy!_

"I don't know," Harry said quietly. "I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

A few people snickered but it died off quickly when Snape shot them a scathing look. "Sit down," he hissed at Hermione and she sat, feeling very upset that he didn't even give her a chance to answer the questions.

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death. A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite. Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?"

Hermione slowly wrote down the answers to the questions as she thought about why Snape didn't call on her. It was as if he deliberately wanted to humiliate Harry and cause him the greatest amount of discomfort. She noticed every once in a while how Snape would glare at Harry with such loathing. _What could Harry have possibly done, in such a short amount of time, to make Snape hate him so much?_

Unfortunately, Hermione didn't have a long time to contemplate the issue because Professor Snape launched into the lesson and had them all placed into pairs. Hermione was paired with the boy who sat behind her, Dean Thomas, because they both sat alone at their tables. He seemed nice enough, and he was a Gryffindor as well so they should get along nicely. Hermione had worried about being paired with a Slytherin because they all looked rather surly and unfriendly.

Professor Snape instructed them on how to make a rather simple potion to cure boils. Hermione had already memorized the potion previously, but still took diligent notes none-the-less. Dean moved to the empty chair next to Hermione and they worked in comfortable silence when they began to create the potion.

"What do we do with these?" Dean held up a thin fang and gently poked the sharp tip.

"Those are snake fangs and we're supposed to crush them," Hermione informed him as she pushed the pestle and mortar towards Dean to aide him in the crushing process.

"What do you think of Snape?" Dean whispered as he crushed the fangs while keeping a sharp eye for their professor.

"I don't know yet," Hermione replied thoughtfully as she dried the nettles and placed the ingredients on her scale to weigh them. "He seems to not like Gryffindors."

Professor Snape only solidified Hermione's comments throughout the class period as he swept past students, praising the Slytherins and criticizing nearly everyone else. Snape especially like Draco Malfoy, he was just telling the class to look at the perfect way Malfoy had stewed his horned slugs when Hermione smelled a terrible stench coming from Seamus and Neville's cauldron. Green smoke spewed from the potion and a loud hissing noise filled the dungeon. Hermione and the rest of the class watched on as the cauldron began to melt until it twisted into a blob and their potion began to seep onto the floor and burned holes into the shoes of its unsuspecting victims.

Hermione and Dean quickly lifted their feet of the floor and clamored onto their stools. The rest of the class followed their lead and nearly everyone was screeching and whining about their shoes and the smell of the disgusting potion. Neville, however, was not so lucky. He appeared to be drenched in the potion when the cauldron finally collapsed and he began to moan in pain as boils sprang up all over his arms and legs.

"Professor Snape," Hermione gestured towards Neville. Snape set his eyes on the poor boy and strode toward where the catastrophe had originated.

"Idiot boy!" Snape yelled, clearing the spilled potion away with a wave of his wand. "I suppose you added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire?"

Neville whimpered in response as a particularly ugly boil began to grown on his nose.

"Take him up to the hospital wing," Snape spat at Seamus. He then turned towards Harry and Ron who were looking on at the accident with wide eyes.

"You - Potter - why didn't you tell him not to add the quills? Thought he'd make you look good if he got it wrong, did you? That's another point you've lost for Gryffindor."

_That is very unfair,_ Hermione thought angrily. It was no more Harry and Ron's fault than it was her and Dean's. In fact, Hermione should have caught it because she was closer to Neville than Harry was. At the end of class, after successfully bottling her and Dean's potion, she wearily trudged up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room and collapsed onto one of the overstuffed, red chairs.

She let herself sink into the plush chair and rest her eyes. Hermione's week had been jam packed with classes and she needed time to soak everything in. _My first week as a witch didn't go as bad as I thought it might. _Ending the week with double potions wasn't ideal, but she was glad the weekend was here and she could catch up on homework and sleep.

Pulling out a few books she started on the required reading for next week and nearly a few hours went by until she was disrupted by the door opening up and Neville clamoring through the hole. He looked quite pitiful with his arms and legs wrapped in gauze, he looked almost like a walking mummy. Hermione had to fiercely restrain herself from giggling out loud.

"How are you feeling Neville?" Hermione asked from across the room.

"Oh...Hermione," Neville turned awkwardly to face her. "I didn't see you there. I'm all right. Madame Pomfrey put a gel on my arms and legs. She says that the gauze has to be on for a couple hours. I think I'm just going to go and rest for a bit. Do you think we can work on the Transfiguration homework some other night?"

"Sure Neville," Hermione nodded. "I hope you feel better."

Hermione watched Neville climb the stairs, one step at a time. It seemed to be a very slow process with him not being able to bend his knees. She turned around to continue reading when the door opened up again with Harry and Ron talking in fierce whispers.

"...the daily prophet has to be..."

"...Hagrid knows something...Snape has..."

"...bloody hard to break in...nasty goblins..."

"...wonder what it was..."

Hermione only heard bits and pieces of their conversation but it peaked her interest. The boys were so consumed with each other that they didn't even see Hermione sitting there. They walked up the stairs to the boys dormitory and she didn't move until she heard the door open and shut. She pushed out of the chair and walked towards the coffee table that held the weeks worth of the Daily Prophet. She didn't have to look for long because on the front page of Thursday's paper was exactly what she was looking for.

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

Investigations continue into the break-in at

Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be

the work of Dark wizards or witches

unknown.

Gringotts goblins insisted that nothing had been

taken. The vault that was searched had

in fact been emptied the same day.

"But we're not telling you what was in there, so

keep your noses out if you know what's good

for you," said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

_Why would Harry and Ron be worried about this? _Hermione knew that to steal from Gringotts would be very hard, nearly impossible. It would be quite a coincidence for someone to attempt to break into a vault that had recently been emptied. Like Harry and Ron, Hermione wondered what was so special about that vault, and what was so valuable that someone would risk breaking into Gringotts?

**Sorry that it took a little longer to update. I spent a few days with family for Thanksgiving and only just now had time to write this chapter. I hope you all like it and continue to review!**

**Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving!**


	7. Chapter 7

1**So sorry for such a long delay. Between shopping for Christmas, visiting family, and conducting 2 concerts, I've been very busy. I plead for you all to forgive me. Normally I've been trying to rewrite each chapter of Rowling's Harry Potter, but the 9****th**** chapter is sooo looong. I wanted to wait until next time to write about the Midnight Duel and Fluffy. I felt the Quidditch scene would be long enough. Thanks for being patient and I am loving all the reviews. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...Rowling owns everything.**

**Chapter Seven**

After Harry and Ron sparked her curiosity about the Gringotts break-in, she reminded herself to keep a sharp eye on the two boys because they always seemed…up to something. Sometimes, when she was alone, falling asleep in her quiet dorm, she wondered what it would feel like if she were to catch whoever it was that broke into Gringotts. She would be a hero in the wizarding world, no one would think little of her because she was muggle born. Hermione knew it was silly to think like that, after all, she was only twelve for heaven's sake.

However, any thoughts of Harry, Ron, or becoming a wizarding hero, vanished when she spied a flyer pinned up on the message board in the Gryffindor common room on Monday. There was a huge crowd around the board when she came back from dinner, and curiously, she pushed her way through the throng and gasped when she saw the words "Flying Lessons" written in bold and flying across the parchment. It also seemed that the Gryffindor's would be paired with the Slytherin's and their first lesson would be Thursday.

"Typical," she heard a boy mutter next to her. Turning, Hermione saw Harry standing to her left talking to Ron. "Just what I always wanted. To make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy."

Hermione had to agree, slightly, that pairing Gryffindor's and Slytherin's was not a good idea. What teacher would think to put them together? Probably Professor Snape, Hermione thought bitterly, he would be the one to want to make the Gryffindor's suffer.

"You don't know that you'll make a fool of yourself," said Ron. "Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch, but I bet that's all talk."

Hermione didn't want to listen any more about Quidditch or flying. She was already starting to feel sick to her stomach just think about being above ground…high in the air…

For the days that followed Hermione was a nervous wreck. She perused the library pulling all the books on flying off the shelves and searched for ways to (a.) not make a fool of herself and (b.) not die! It wasn't until Wednesday night that she finally encountered a book that was useful, _Quidditch Through the Ages_, it also appeared to be quite interesting even from the standpoint of one who doesn't like Quidditch. The only downfall was that when she finally found the book, it was already very late and she needed to get back to the dorm before curfew. She only managed to read a few pointers before falling asleep with her uniform on and the book opened on her chest.

Thursday morning, Hermione woke to Lavender and Parvati talking loudly about how they should do their hair if they were to be flying later in the day. "Flying," Hermione moaned quietly. Quickly, she jumped into the shower and dressed in a clean uniform and shot down to the Great Hall. The rest of the Gryffindor's were already at the table and she squeezed herself in between Ron and Neville. Ron shot her a scathing glare as she managed to jostle the arm in which he was spooning a high amount of eggs into his mouth.

"Sorry," she breathed out and plopped into the seat. "Neville, I've got it," Hermione smiled nervously as she pulled the book out of her bag.

"Oh, good," Neville breathed out a sigh of relief. Like Hermione, Neville was deeply afraid of flying. Apparently he had a bad accident when he was young on a training broom, since then he's been petrified of flying. For Hermione, it was simple, she was afraid of heights. When she and her parents would travel, Hermione would insist on transportation other than an airplane. She realized her fear of heights when she climbed a high hill overlooking the Ramsgate harbor near her home and nearly fell into the water when she began to feel dizzy and light headed.

"There appear to be some interesting facts about Quidditch that I thought you might like to know," Hermione said as she put a couple pieces of bacon and toast onto her plate. She didn't want to eat too much because the last thing she wanted to do was throw up her breakfast in front of everyone on the Quidditch pitch.

"There are four balls in Quidditch, the Quaffle, the two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch. There is one Quaffle, which is a large leather ball used to throw through one of three hoops. There are two Bludgers, which are iron balls meant to knock Quidditch players off their brooms. There is also the Golden Snitch, which is a tiny ball with two wings. It is the most important ball of the game. Once the Snitch is caught, the game will end and the team that caught the Snitch receives 150 points. That team almost always wins the game.

"There are four different roles in the game of Quidditch. They are the Keeper, the Beaters, the Chasers, and the Seeker. The Keeper is the player who tries to prevent the other team from throwing the Quaffle through the three goal posts. There are two Beaters who fly around and protect other members of their team from the Bludgers by using wooden bats. They try to knock the Bludgers towards their opponents. The three Chasers are the players who score the goals. They throw the Quaffle through the goal posts. Last but not least, there is the Seeker. The Seeker has the most important job. The Seeker has to fly around looking for the Golden Snitch.

"Oooh...here are some interesting facts. The early day quaffle was made out of patch leather. The early snitch was a fat bird called the snidget...how cruel," Hermione paused to frown at the utterly barbaric use of animals in a game. "The early goal posts were..."

Hermione paused her reading from the book as the mail arrived. A barn owl dropped a package in front of Neville and he eagerly ripped away the wrapping paper. In his hand, he held a glass ball the size of a large marble, inside it seemed to be filled with white smoke.

"It's a Remembrall!" he explained when he noticed the rest of the first years looking on interestedly. "Gran knows I forget things – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red – oh…" Neville's face fell as the ball filled with red smoke, "…you've forgotten something…" he finished sadly.

Hermione looked on as Neville attempted to remember what it was he apparently had forgotten. Whoever had designed the Remembrall should know about the flaw in its creation. There should be some kind of image of whatever it was that had been forgotten. Hermione contemplated finding out the designer and owling him/her when she was interrupted by Draco Malfoy snatching the Remembrall.

Next to her, Harry and Ron had jumped to their feet as if they were prepared to fight over a silly Remembrall. Luckily, Hermione spotted Professor McGonagall and waved her over to the table. The teacher took one look at the tense situation and strode towards the table.

"What's going on?" the professor asked sternly.

"Malfoy's got my Remembrall Professor," Neville responded quietly.

Hermione saw Malofy scowl and threw a petulant look at McGonagall. "Just looking," he replied as he threw the Remembrall onto the table. Without looking back, he sulked his way towards the Slytherin table. The boys sat back down and once Professor McGonagall deemed the situation over, she left the Great Hall with a stern look at Harry and Ron.

As Hermione attended her classes throughout the day, she found she couldn't concentrate as well as normal because she kept thinking about the upcoming flying lessons. At 3:30, Hermione left the dormitory with the other Gryffindors to walk down to the Quidditch pitch. It was a nice day out, the sky was blue and the sun shined high in the sky. Hermione felt the weather should reflect how she was feeling inside, and if that were the case, lessons would be canceled because there would be a huge storm with torrential rain, 90 mph winds, thunder, and lightening.

Hermione groaned to see the Slytherins were already there. She thought they always appeared to be angry, none of them had a smile on their face, unless you would count a smirk to be in the same category as a smile...Hermione did not. Nervously she looked at the twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines on the ground. In the common room, she had over heard the Weasley twins talking to Harry and Ron about how bad the school brooms were, some shook if you flew too high while others would pull slightly to the left or right. It was bad enough she had to be in the air, but she also had to fly on unreliable equipment.

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins grouped together and sent death glares at each other, their teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived with a flurry of her robes. She would have looked strange enough with her short gray hair styled in spikes, but she also had yellow eyes that made Hermione feel uncomfortable looking her seriously in the eyes.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?" she barked. "Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on, hurry up."

Hermione was slightly relieved to see that coaches were the same in the muggle and magical world. They all barked out orders expecting them to be obeyed without question, they all seemed to have the necessary whistle hanging around their necks, and they all had that glimmer in their eyes to win...win...win! No matter what they were talking about.

Hermione reluctantly walked with the other students to stand by her broomstick. She warily looked down at the small piece of wood and couldn't imagine it being able to hold her weight.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch as she stood in front of the students, "and say 'Up!'"

Everyone shouted the word "Up!" The only thing Hermione saw her broom do was roll lazily back and forth on the ground. Frowning she continued to shout "Up!" at the broom with barely any change in the results. Glancing around, she saw she wasn't the only one having problems, which she was pleased to see, but Harry was holding his broom proudly in his hands as if it were the easiest thing in the world. "Hmph...maybe for Harry Potter," Hermione whispered to herself.

Hooch then ordered the students to mount their brooms. Hermione's broom still hadn't jumped into her hand so she merely picked it up and mounted it the way Madam Hooch modeled. "No...no...Mr. Malfoy. Not like that...like this."

Hermione heard a few of the Gryffindor boys chuckle when Madam Hooch had to fix Malfoy's position. She had to admit, she was glad to see the pompous boy taken down a notch after telling everyone how good he was at flying.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two - "

Hermione clutched tightly to the broom, prepared to barely lift off the ground before quickly returning. However, she didn't get the chance because Neville had flown high into the air before the count was finished.

"Come back, boy!" Hooch shouted into the air, but Neville kept flying higher. Hermione's breath caught in her throat and she clung to her broom, praying that Neville wouldn't fall. Her worst fears came true though as she saw Neville slip sideways and off the broom. With a hard thud, and a resounding crack, Neville lay facedown on the grass; while Neville's broomstick continued to rise higher until it soared through the clouds, unable to be seen from the ground.

The Gryffindor's ran towards Neville as they saw Madam Hooch lean down to check on the boy, her face nearly as pale as Neville's.

"Broken wrist," Hermione heard Hooch mutter. "Come on boy - it's all right, up you get." As she helped Neville to rise she turned to the class with a stern expression on her face.

"None of you is to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing! You leave those brooms where they are or you'll be out of Hogwarts before you can say 'Quidditch.'" She turned back to face Neville, "come on dear." Slowly they traipsed back to the school and Hermione could only think about how lucky Neville was to only have suffered a broken wrist and about how she would never fly on a broom after this.

"Did you see his face, the great lump?" Malfoy burst out laughing while the other Slytherins joined in.

"Shut up, Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil. Hermione was shocked she said anything in defense of Neville. The only thing she had heard Parvati or Lavender concern themselves with was fashion.

"Ooh, sticking up for Longbottom?" said Pansy Parkinson, a rather unattractive Slytherin girl. "Never thought _you'd _like fat little crybabies, Parvati."

Hermione seethed in anger as they continued to make fun of Neville. She desperately wanted to say something in return but she had a lot of experience with bullies and the only thing they want is attention and Hermione was not going to give it to them.

"Look!" Malfoy shouted and darted toward something shimmering in the glass. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." He held the Remebrall up high in the air for all to see.

"Give that here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly from Hermione's left. Everyone stopped talking to turn towards Harry and Malfoy.

Malfoy smirked in response. "I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find - how about - up a tree?"

"Give it _here_!" Harry yelled but Malfoy had already shot up into the air. He leveled the broom at the highest branch of a tall oak tree. "Come and get it, Potter!"

"No!" Hermione shouted as she saw Harry begin to mount his broom. "Madam Hooch told us not to move - you'll get us all in trouble." The last thing they needed was to be kicked out of school. She couldn't go back to the muggle world, back to the school where everyone hated her.

To her surprise and anger, Harry ignored her and chased after Malfoy. A few of the girls gasped and screamed in shock as Harry flew high into the sky. Ron, however, gave a whoop of admiration.

"How can you encourage him?" Hermione hissed at Ron.

Ron's smile fell as he looked down at Hermione. "How can you not? Somebody's got to stand up to that bloody Malfoy character."

"That's what teachers are for," she replied as she looked around desperately hoping for a teacher to come by and stop this nonsense, while at the same time hoping a teacher doesn't see them because they would all be in deep trouble.

All of a sudden she turned when she saw, out of the corner of her eye, Harry point his broom towards the ground and chase after the Remembrall that Malfoy must have dropped. Hermione gasped when she thought Harry was for sure going to hit the ground, pull his broom up at the last minute with the Remembrall tucked safely in his hand. He landed gently on the grass and many of the students crowded around him cheering him on for his daring act of bravery.

"HARRY POTTER!"

Hermione turned, her heart sinking as Professor McGonagall ran towards them, a look of fury on her face.

"Never - in all my time at Hogwarts - " McGongall seemed nearly speechless. " - how dare you - might have broken your neck - "

"It wasn't his fault, Professor - "

"Be quiet Miss Patil."

"But Malfoy - "

"That's enough Mr. Weasley. Potter, follow me, now." The rest of the Gryffindor's stared after them in anger while the Slytherins looked on gleefully.

"This is ridiculous," Ron shouted. "It's those bloody Slytherins fault," he pointed angrily at the group of surly individuals.

Luckily, before the two groups started fighting, Madam Hooch arrived with a look of anger to rival Professor McGonagall's.

"I am very disappointed in all of you for your clear lack of judgement. It is obvious to me that none of you are ready for flying lessons just yet. I want all of you to head back to the dormitories. 10 points from each house will be taken...go on now!"

Glumly, the Slytherins and Gryffindors headed back to the school. Despite Neville being hurt and Harry and Malfoy disobeying Hooch's orders, Hermione was glad about the final results. She was probably the only one smiling as they walked back into the common room. _I don't have to fly today!_


	8. Chapter 8

1**Chapter Eight**

Before heading down to the Great Hall for dinner, Hermione checked around to see if Harry had come back from McGonagall's office yet. Despite Harry's blatant disregard for Madam Hooch's rules she didn't want him expelled from school. She noticed that Ron was hanging around by himself in the common room, every once in a while shooting a glance at the door whenever someone entered or exited. She assumed then from his actions that Harry had not yet arrived.

As Hermione walked down the stairs towards the Great Hall, she was only a couple feet behind Ron when she saw Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling happily up at Ron. She watched as Ron ran down the remaining steps to greet Harry and they both walked excitedly into the Great Hall. Hermione frowned at Harry and Ron's backs, those were not the actions of a boy who had been thoroughly chastised and threatened with expulsion. Though Hermione thought Harry didn't deserve expulsion, he did deserve some sort of punishment, especially when she tried to talk him out of it.

Hermione sat across from the boys as they took their seats for dinner. She listened as Harry told Ron about being a part of the Quidditch team as a seeker.

"You're joking! Seeker?" Ron asked in disbelief. "But first years never - you must be the youngest house player in about - "

" - a century," said Harry as he stuffed his face with steak and kidney pie. "Wood told me."

Hermione frowned as Ron simply stared at Harry with his mouth wide open. It was very unfair of McGonagall to allow Harry a pass just because they needed a Quidditch player for the Gryffindor team.

"I start training next week," Harry said. "Only don't tell anyone, Wood wants to keep it a secret."

Harry must be talking about Oliver Wood, a fifth year who also happened to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain. She only had met him in passing now and then so didn't know much about him. Hermione was displeased with Wood being allowed to use a first year on his team.

Hermione looked up from her plate when she saw the Weasley twins bounce towards Harry and Ron. She didn't hear what they were saying because the twins were whispering but from their delighted faces she assumed they knew about Harry's near escape and how he became the new addition to their team. Hermione knew they were Beaters for the team and they would most definitely be happy to have a Seeker.

As the twins disappeared a Slytherin trio appeared behind Ron and Harry. "Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting on the train back to the muggles?" Malfoy asked as Crabbe and Goyle nodded menacingly behind him.

"You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground and you've got your little friends with you," Harry replied cooly. Hermione's eyebrow lifted as she stared at Malfoy's "little" friends. They were big burly boys and she would not want to find herself in a darkened alley with them.

"I'd take you on anytime on my own," Malfoy smirked. "Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only - no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel before, I suppose?"

"Of course he has," said Ron. "I'm his second, who's yours?"

Malfoy looked at Crabbe and Goyle, sizing them up.

"Crabbe," he said. "Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room; that's always unlocked."

Hermione didn't know what a wizard's duel was but she knew it would be a bad idea. As she watched Malfoy and his crew walk off, she heard Harry turn to Ron, "what is a wizard's duel? And what do you mean, you're my second?"

"Well, a second's there to take over if you die," said Ron casually as he reached for the potatoes. He looked at Harry and quickly continued when Harry's face paled. "But people only die in proper duels, you know, with real wizards. The most you and Malfoy'll be able to do is send sparks at each other. Neither of you knows enough magic to do any real damage. I bet he expected you to refuse, anyway."

"And what if I wave my wand and nothing happens?"

"Throw it away and punch him in the nose," Ron shrugged.

That was it, no longer could Hermione sit idly by and let them continue with the hair-brained idea.

"Excuse me," she stated as Hermione set down her knife and fork loudly.

Ron and Harry both looked up at Hermione and frowned. "Can't a person eat in peace in this place?" Ron asked mockingly.

Hermione glared at Ron but ignored his comment. Instead she turned her attention to Harry. "I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying - "

"Bet you could..." Ron muttered into his plate.

" - and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught, and you're bound to be. It's really very selfish of you."

"And it's really none of your business," Harry replied standing up.

"Goodbye," Ron called back as the two boys walked off.

Hermione groaned in frustration as once again Harry didn't take her advice. This time, however, she would not let them get off so easily.

At around ten o'clock, Hermione packed up her books from the table in the common room. Most of the students had already gone to bed except for a few who were playing chess. Harry and Ron had already gone to bed about a half hour ago feigning tiredness after such a long busy day. In her dorm room she readied herself for bed, putting on her much loved silk pink pajama set with a pink fuzzy bath robe. She felt both feminine and comfy in her pajamas and robe. She settled in and drew the curtains around her bed to block the light from her wand so it wouldn't disturb the sleeping Parvati and Lavender. She kept an eye on the muggle watch she always kept with her, she wanted to be down stairs by 11:15 because she wasn't quite sure when the boys were leaving.

At about a quarter after eleven, Hermione turned off the light of her wand and crept out of her room and traipsed downstairs into the common room. She found a chair next to a lamp and waited for the boys to come downstairs. She hoped they would have changed their minds and decided not to go on with this idiotic idea. When11:30 rolled around, Hermione heard the creak of a bedroom door opening and two sets of footsteps.

Hermione watched as the two boys tip-toed through the common room, giving them time to turn back she waited until they nearly reached the portrait hole. "I can't believe you're going to do this, Harry."

She turned the lamp on next to the chair and both boys nearly leaped out of their slippers when they heard her voice. Ron, quickly overcoming being startled with anger, glared down at Hermione.

"You!" Ron whispered furiously. "Go back to bed!"

"I almost told your brother," Hermione snapped. "Percy...he's a prefect, he'd put a stop to this."

Harry simply shook his head, as if he couldn't believe what was happening. Hermione soon grew extremely frustrated because they didn't seem to see that what they were doing could affect the rest of the Gryffindors. If they were caught by Professor McGonagall or even worse, Filch, the whole house would be docked so many points and it would be extremely difficult to win the House Cup.

"Come on," Harry gestured to Ron as he pushed open the portrait and climbed out and into the hallway. Ron quickly followed Harry and before the portrait closed, Hermione scrambled out behind them, determined to talk them out of their hair-brained adventure.

"Don't you care about Gryffindor, do you only care about yourselves, I don't want Slytherin to win the house cup, and you'll lose all the points I got from Professor McGonagall for knowing about Switching Spells."

"Go away," Ron looked over his shoulder and hissed.

"All right," Hermione could see that nothing she was going to say would have any affect. "But I warned you, you just remember what I said when you're on the train home tomorrow, you're so..."

Hermione groaned aloud when she saw the Fat Lady was no longer in her portrait. Essentially, she was locked out of the Gryffindor tower. She turned to glare at Harry and Ron who looked to see why she had stopped talking.

"Now what am I going to do?" Hermione asked plaintively.

"That's your problem," Ron said with a shrug. "We've got to go, we're going to be late."

She watched as the boys softly walked down the hallway and Hermione debated whether or not to stay at the portrait and follow after them. If she stayed in one spot, she would surely be caught and be given a detention. Her only hope was to keep moving so she raced after Harry and Ron and caught up with them before they reached the end of the corridor.

"I'm coming with you," she whispered.

"You are not," Ron replied, pausing a moment to place a hand in the air, as if that could stop her.

"Do you think I'm going to stand out here and wait for Filch to catch me? If he finds all three of us I'll tell him the truth, that I was trying to stop you, and you can back me up."

"You've got some nerve..." Ron uttered, his voice growing louder and louder.

"Shut up, both of you!" Harry said sharply. "I heard something."

Hermione and Ron stopped speaking as they listened intently for the noise that Harry heard. Shortly, a soft snuffling sound cried out from the dark hallway.

"Mrs. Norris?" Ron asked quietly as he peered into the shadows.

Slowly their eyes acclimated to their dark surroundings and thankfully instead of finding Mrs. Norris they saw Neville curled up on the floor, fast asleep, until he was startled awake by their footsteps.

"Thank goodness you found me!" Neville breathed a sigh of relief once he saw who it was standing above him. "I've been out here for hours, I couldn't remember the new password to get in to bed."

"Keep your voice down Neville," Hermione stated quietly, checking their surroundings to make sure no one heard them. "The password's 'Pig Snout' but it won't help you now, the Fat Lady's gone off somewhere."

"How's your arm?" Harry asked kindly. Hermione could have hit herself for not thinking about asking that first. _What kind of a friend am I?_

"Fine," Neville replied showing them his arm. "Madam Pomfrey mended it in about a minute."

"Good...well, look, Neville, we've got to be somewhere, we'll see you later..." Harry waved a goodbye and turned around to continue down the hallway.

"Don't leave me!" Neville cried out in terror as he scrambled to his feet. "I don't want to stay here alone, the Bloody Baron's been past twice already."

Ron looked at his watch and glared at Hermione and Neville furiously.

"If either of you get us caught, I'll never rest until I've learned that Curse of the Bogies Quirrell told us about, and used it on you."

Before Hermione could even think, she began to open up her mouth to explain how it worked when Harry hissed at her to keep her mouth shut. Glaring at the boys around her she followed them with growing trepidation.

As they tip-toed through the castle, Hermione's heart felt as if it were lodged in her throat. Every time they turned a corner she was worried that a professor or Filch would be waiting for them. At long last, they climbed the stairs to the third floor and into the trophy room.

Harry and Ron looked around the room and settled in against the wall, probably to wait for the arrival of Malfoy and his goons. Hermione used the time to look at the various Quidditch Trophies, plaques of Head Girls and Boys, and House Cups.

"He's late, maybe he's chickened out," Ron whispered.

Hermione glanced at Neville looking as if he were to ask who they were waiting for when a noise in the next room over made all four of them jump. Harry raised his wand when they heard someone speak, and Hermione was pretty sure it wasn't Malfoy's voice.

"Sniff around, my sweet, they might be lurking in a corner."

Hermione's eyes went round when she realized it was Filch talking to his cat Mrs. Norris. Looking to Harry, she saw him waving his hand frantically towards the door farthest from Filch's voice. They ran through the door and Neville's robe had barely cleared the corner when they heard Filch enter the room.

"They're in here somewhere," Filch muttered, "probably hiding."

"This way!" Harry mouthed to the others as they followed him down a hallway filled with suits of armor. They could hear Filch behind them coming closer and Neville, scared out of his wits, let out a frightened squeak and began to run. Hermione watched the terrible scene unfold when she saw Neville trip on part of his robe and run into Ron. Ron tried to keep them both upright but with Neville's momentum, it sent the pair of boys crashing into a suit of armor.

The armor fell to the floor with a deafening clang, it didn't help that the boys scrambled through the metal causing even more noise that had surely woken the entire castle.

"Run!" Harry yelled, foregoing any pretense of being stealthy, and the four of them sprinted down the hallway, not running towards a specific destination but just away from the man who would surely give them a months worth of detention. They ran through hallways and corridors, ripped through a portrait and found themselves in an unknown passageway. This took them around the area of the Charms classroom, which Hermione knew to be far enough away from the trophy room.

"I think we've lost him," Harry panted as he collapsed against the cold wall.

Hermione blissfully came to a stop and bent over with a hand to her side. It had been too long since she had subjected her body to such an extreme case of physical exertion.

"I...told...you," Hermione managed to pant out. "I...told...you."

"We've got to get back to Gryffindor tower," Ron stated logically, obviously ignoring Hermione. "As quickly as possible."

Hermione shook her head in disbelief. "Malfoy tricked you," Hermione said to Harry. "You realize that, don't you? He was never going to meet you. Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Malfoy must have tipped him off."

Harry merely looked her, he didn't deny or accept anything she said, but she knew she was right.

"Let's go," Harry motioned for the rest to follow. Apparently though, nothing was going their way that night because they hadn't walked a few feet before a doorknob rattled and something shot out of a classroom in front of them.

With a low groan, Hermione watched Peeves as he dangled in the air with his mouth curved into a huge smile, no doubt this gave him joy to see four students out at this time of night. He gave a squeal of delight and clapped his ghostly hands.

"Shut up Peeves...please...you'll get us thrown out," Harry pleaded with the ghost.

Peeves merely cackled in response. "Wandering around at midnight, Ickle Firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty, you'll get caughty."

"Not if you don't give us away, Peeves, please," Harry continued to try and talk some sense into Peeves.

"Should tell Filch, I should," Peeves replied in mockingly serious voice. "It's for your own good, you know."

"Get out of the way," Ron snapped, taking a swipe at Peeves. Hermione closed her eyes tightly because she knew that was a huge mistake.

"STUDENTS OUT OF BED!" Peeves bellowed so loudly Hermione felt her ear drums rattle. "STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!"

Ducking under Peeves they ran down the corridor until they hit a door which was locked.

"This is it!" Ron moaned as they pulled helplessly on the door. "We're done for! This is the end!"

They heard Filch's footsteps running down the hallway behind them, bearing quickly to where they were hiding.

Hermione looked at the door and at Harry's wand. _There is no way I'm going to be caught by Filch_. "Oh, move over," she snarled at Ron and grabbed Harry's wand since she left hers in the dorm. "_Alohomora!_"

They all heard the lock click and the door swung open. The four scrambled through the doorway and shut the door tightly behind them. They put their ears against the door, straining to listen for Filch's arrival.

"Which way did they go Peeves?" they heard Filch ask in an authoritative tone. "Quick, tell me."

"Say please."

"Don't mess with me, Peeves, now where did they go!"

"Shan't say nothing if you don't say please," Peeves responded in a sing-song voice.

"All right...please," Filch growled out.

"NOTHING! Ha haaa! Told you I wouldn't say nothing if you didn't say please! Ha ha! Haaaaaa!"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "He thinks the door is locked," Harry whispered to Ron and Hermione. "I think we'll be okay. Get off Neville!" Harry pushed at the hand that was pulling on his robe.

"What!" Harry finally asked and Hermione turned to see what the commotion was all about, and thought her heart had nearly stopped.

They were not in a room as they believed, instead they were in the forbidden corridor and standing in front of them was a monstrous dog with three heads. Three sets of eyes blinked confusedly at them and saliva dripped from its open mouths filled with sharp fangs.

Hermione saw how the dog stood very still. She took a small moment to gaze around the room, gauging the material around them in case she would need to use something for a weapon, but instead was curious to see the dog chained and sitting above a trapdoor. They were definitely not supposed to be there. Before Hermione could contemplate how they were going to get out of there, the door she was leaning up against flew open and they scrambled out of the corridor and slammed the door shut. They all ran down the hallway, no longer worried about Filch catching them, only wanting to put as much distance between them and the monster. They found themselves panting in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady on the seventh floor.

"Where on earth have you all been?" she asked, looking at how their bathrobes were hanging off their shoulders and faces beet red.

"Never mind that..." Harry shook his head. "Pig snout, pig snout!" They pushed their way into the common room and finally took deep breathes of relief, they were safe and sound in the dorm. They fell into the armchairs and couches, and it was a long time before any of them spoke.

"What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that looked up in a school?" Ron said, being the first one to break the silence. "If any dog needs exercise, that one does."

Hermione had finally collected herself and she was teeming with frustration.

"You don't use your eyes any of you, do you?" she snapped. "Didn't you see what it was standing on?"

"The floor?" Harry suggested. "I wasn't looking at its feet, I was too busy with its heads."

"No, not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor. It's obviously guarding something." Hermione stood up and pulled her robe tightly around her.

"I hope you're pleased with yourselves," she stated glaring at Harry and Ron. "We could all have been killed...or worse expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."

As she climbed the stairs she heard Ron behind her softly. "No we don't mind. You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?"

Hermione ignored this and tip-toed back into her room. She piled the covers high over her head and attempted to block out the transgressions of that night. However, despite all attempts, she dreamed of a rabid, three-headed dog, chasing her through the halls of Hogwarts.

**I really love writing this story. I like re-reading the books and trying to put myself in the position of Hermione and how she would think or cope with the certain situations. I hope you all like reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. I'm just curious, are there any characters, other than Harry or Hermione, that you would like to read more about? Who's perspective would you enjoy hearing from? **


	9. Chapter 9

1**Chapter Nine**

Since the midnight escapade, Hermione chose not to speak to either Harry or Ron. Both seemed really excited about the previous night instead of seeing it as a near brush with expulsion, they viewed it as an adventure.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione was feeling immensely grumpy after barely sleeping the night before. As she sat at the table she managed to refrain from glaring daggers at Ron and Harry. They were chatting happily about the previous night until the mail came. Then they had something new to talk about because a huge package landed in front of Harry. They whispered furiously to each other before leaving the Great Hall quickly with the package carried between the two boys.

Hermione inhaled the rest of her food and followed the boys out of the Hall only minutes later. She caught up to Harry and Ron in the entrance Hall at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione heard the tail end of their conversation with Malfoy.

"What would you know about it, Weasley, you couldn't afford half the handle," Malfoy said in his nasally voice. "I suppose you and your brothers have to save up twig by twig."

Hermione wasn't very happy with Ron at the moment, but she couldn't imagine saying something so nasty to him. She was about to intervene when she saw Professor Flitwick appear behind Malfoy on the stairs.

"Not arguing, I hope, boys?" he said looking between the two groups.

"Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor," Malfoy pointed at the package Harry held.

"Yes, yes, that's right," Professor Flitwick nodded happily. "Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter. And what model is it?"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand sir," Harry replied. "And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it."

Hermione waited for Malfoy and his group to pass and watched as Professor Flitwick kept a close eye on the Slytherins before leaving as well. Hermione followed the boys up the stairs and heard Harry laugh.

"Well it's true. If he hadn't stolen Neville's Remembrall I wouldn't be on the team..."

"So I suppose you think that's a reward for breaking rules?" Hermione spoke up, not wanting to hear anything more Harry had to say.

"I thought you weren't speaking to us?" Harry asked as Hermione stomped past them up the stairs.

"Yes, don't stop now," Ron replied. "It's doing us so much good."

Not trusting herself in their company anymore, because she felt anger boiling up inside of her, she walked upstairs to her first class and didn't look back, even though it hurt her to hear them laughing behind her.

Hermione let out a groan as she sat at the table of the Gryffindor common room, attempting to finish her homework for the next day. She found it nearly impossible to accomplish anything due to her fellow housemates using the room as a place to play games and talk extremely loud. Packing up her books she had relegated herself to studying in her bedroom again, though it wasn't the most conducive place in Hogwarts.

"You know there's always the library," a voice spoke behind her.

Hermione turned around and spotted Percy as he walked past her. "The library...why didn't I think of that?" She practically lived in the public library back home.

"That's where I normally do my school work, and at this time it's virtually empty."

"Thanks a lot Percy," Hermione smiled. Picking up her books she exited the common room and walked down the hallways towards the library. She had made sure to map out key areas of Hogwarts that could prove to be useful, so she knew where everything was, but she could kick herself for not recognizing the library as a viable study area.

Pushing the doors of the library open, she entered the sanctuary and breathed in the wonderful smell of old books. Feeling the worries of classes and the terrible experience of following Harry and Ron to a three headed dog, they simply seemed to drift away. It was like coming home. There were many differences between the Muggle world and the Magical world, but the feelings that come from entering a library and finding the right book have not changed.

Carefully walking down the aisles, she searched for the perfect study table. The ones close to the door would not do because she would become too distracted from the people walking in and out of the library; however, the table pressed up against the back wall wasn't suitable either because there wasn't enough lighting and Hermione felt rather claustrophobic in the small area. Instead Hermione chose a quaint table nestled near the Muggle books. She found this to be an appropriate spot because she doubted many students would want to read Muggle literature. Hermione, on the other hand, was quite pleased to see that the librarian, Madame Pince, did not snub the great artists such as Shakespeare and Jane Austen just because they were not magical. Hermione could argue the point that their works were magical due to the way they reached millions of readers and touched their lives.

Settling into her table, she began to take out her books and started working on the essay needed for Potions class. Hermione took a moment to reflect on how great studying in the library would be. The homework was steadily becoming harder and she had been relying solely on her school books and knowledge to finish the work. Soon, though, she would need to branch out and use other books to finish her homework, she was glad that she found the place when she did. Hermione would be eternally grateful to Percy.

Week had passed in quick succession as Hermione shunned fellow house mates in favor of the library. Holed up between the stacks at her favorite table, she poured through book after book. Some were helpful for certain homework assignments, others were simply for light reading.

It wasn't until Hermione sat down to breakfast one morning to smell pumpkin pie and see the orange gourds floating high in the air with evil faces carved into them that she realized it was Halloween already. Shrugging, Hermione piled her plate full as she contemplated her first class of the day, she was very excited about Charms because they were learning how to make objects fly. Hermione had already tried out the charm, of course, so she was readily prepared to earn a few points for her house.

In Charms class Hermione was disappointed to be placed in pairs for work on the charm and was especially disgruntled to be Ron's partner. Ron had yet to say a nice thing to her since the beginning of school and she didn't think he was going to start now. She was so upset, even the sight of Neville's toad flying through the air by Flitwick was not enough to make her happy.

"Now, don't forget that nice wrist movement we've been practicing!" Professor Flitwick squeaked from his perch atop a pile of books. "Swish and flick, remember, swish and flick. And saying the magic words properly is very important, too - never forget Wizard Baruffio who said 's' instead of 'f' and found himself on the floor with a buffalo on his chest."

Hermione frowned at Ron who clearly hadn't been paying attention to the professor's instructions because he was waving his arms high in the air like a windmill. She was going to be very grumpy if he brought a buffalo down on their heads.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" Ron shouted while his wand arm suddenly jabbed at the feather they were supposed to levitate.

"Stop, stop," Hermione pushed his wand away delicately. "Firstly, you are going to poke someone's eye out. Secondly, you're saying it all wrong. It's Wing-_gar-_dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

"You do it then if you're so clever," Ron growled and shoved the feather in her direction.

"Very well," Hermione said cooly. Rolling up her sleeves, and with a flick of the wand she spoke the words in the perfect tone, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Their feather rose off the desk and continued to rise to about four feet above their heads.

"Oh, well done!" cried Professor Flitwick, clapping. "Everyone see here, Miss Granger's done it!"

Hermione smiled at Ron too show him that despite his failed try, there was someone who could perform the charm. All it takes is study, perseverance, and a will to succeed. However, one look at Ron and she could tell he would not be so easily impressed. In fact, he looked even angrier then before. Perhaps she shouldn't have gloated as much. Through the rest of the class, the other groups attempted to levitate the feather and Ron had even managed to move the feather slightly. She praised his work and told him he was making progress but he merely glowered at her in response. _Fine_, she thought, _it was probably a draft that made the feather move anyways._

As Hermione collected her books she noticed Ron and Harry walking out the door. Hurrying to follow them, she wanted to let Ron know that she hadn't meant to be so smug about the charm. She figured if she wanted to make nice with Harry and Ron, she should make the first step. However, as she jogged behind them to catch up, she heard something she knew she was never meant to hear.

"It's no wonder no one can stand her," Ron spoke to Harry as they pushed through the crowded corridor. "She's a nightmare, honestly."

Hermione gasped at the horrible words Ron had just spoken about her. _Surely he didn't mean it...right? _But when Harry just nodded his head in response, she knew that Ron meant what he said and Harry agreed. Tears began to fill up in her eyes and she struggled to push people out of her way, she thought one of them might have been Harry but at the moment, she really just didn't care.

She ran to the nearest girl's bathroom and locked herself in one of the stalls. Hermione put down the toilet lid and sat down, putting her face in her hands and simply cried. She thought of her old school, before Hogwarts, and how the kids treated her there.

"Nothing's changed," she sobbed and began to cry even harder. She stayed in the stall thinking back on every contact she had with any student at Hogwarts and how she could have changed her response to make them like her more. She thought Neville had been her friend, but maybe he wasn't, maybe he was just being nice to her.

Memories and thoughts swirled in her mind as she second-guessed herself at every turn. Hogwarts was supposed to be her second chance but it seemed to be turning in to her worst nightmare. She didn't notice the time until Parvati walked into the girl's bathroom and heard Hermione crying.

"Hermione, are you all right?" Parvati asked gently.

"I'm...fine," she sniffed. "I think I just want to be alone right now."

"You missed all your classes, and the Halloween feast is just starting. Why don't you come down and have some fun?"

"I don't think so," Hermione replied, "thanks for asking though."

She waited until she heard Parvati leave before she broke down into even more sobs. Not only did she not have any friends but she missed her classes as well meaning she would be behind and her professors would be upset with her. "Can this day get any worse?" she cried out.

Hermione became so immersed in her own sorrow and depression that she didn't notice the sound of a hard object being dragged on the floor just outside her door. She did however smell the foul stench that came from outside her stall. Lifting her head she stood up and eased the stall door open. Gingerly lifting the latch, she slowly opened the door and searched the bathroom to see if anyone was there, she saw nothing. Ignoring the stench, one of the twins must have let off a dung bomb, she stretched and walked over to the sinks and turned on the tap. Splashing water on her face Hermione decided that it was probably time she headed to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast.

Suddenly, the door to the girl's bathroom slammed shut and Hermione jumped at the sound. Standing before her was a sight that she had only seen in books. She instantly knew it was a troll due to his height, being over twelve feet tall, short thick legs and dull gray skin. His head was small and his black beady eyes were suddenly fixated on her. For a moment, Hermione couldn't manage to get any words out but as she slowly backed up, the troll began to advance and she let out a blood-curdling scream. The troll obviously didn't like this because he began to smash the sinks with the huge club he carried and took out a stall or two as he made his way to where Hermione was cowering against the wall.

Once the troll was halfway to her, Hermione thought she was surely dead. She didn't have her wand on her because it was in the bag that she left in the stall. Never again would she be caught without her wand if she ever made it out of this deadly situation.

The door to the girl's bathroom suddenly flew open and Harry and Ron ran in, stopping suddenly at the sight of the troll. Harry spoke something to Ron and managed to pick up one of the broken taps and threw it at the troll managing to hit him in the head. The troll stopped just a few feet away from Hermione and slowly turned fixating on Harry instead.

"Oy, pea-brain!" Ron yelled from across the bathroom and threw a metal pipe that hit the troll's shoulder. The creature turned his lumbering body towards the new sound and began to advance on Ron. Harry ran to Hermione who was watching the entire scene play out and her mouth hung open in shock.

"Come on, run, _run!_" She felt Harry pulling on her arm, but she couldn't bring herself to move. Hermione seemed to be stuck in the place she was using to "hide" from the troll. All she could do was look on in terror as the troll ran towards Ron. She watched on helplessly as Harry took action and jumped onto the troll's back. How he was able to manage that, Hermione would never know but it was obvious that the troll did not like the wand that Harry accidentally stuck up his nose. The creature howled in pain and Hermione almost felt awful for the harm they caused the troll, but the feeling was quickly overcome with worry for Harry. The troll twisted and flailed his club, trying to hit Harry off his back. She knew that at any moment, the huge club would finally find it's mark and squash Harry.

Hermione sunk to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees. She felt completely helpless to do anything, surely if the boys hadn't come to rescue her she would be dead right now. Ron, however, was very brave and pulled out his wand, pointed it at the club in the troll's hand, and with a strong voice shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The club miraculously flew out of the troll's hand, rose up high in the air, and turned slowly over to drop on the troll's head with a sickening crack. For a moment, the troll merely swayed gently but moments later, the creature fell flat on his face that caused the entire room to tremble.

The three students looked on as if waiting for the troll to stir. Hermione was the first one to speak. "Is it...dead?"

"I don't think so," Harry responded with a shake of his head. "I think it's just been knocked out." He bent down to pick up the wand that was still lodged in the troll's nostril. They all looked disgustingly at the wand that was covered in a thick green/gray goop.

"Urggh, troll boogers," Harry grimaced as he wiped the wand on the troll's pants.

Loud footsteps and slamming of a door brought the three out of their stupor. Sure enough, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell raced into the bathroom and looked from the dirty students to the unconscious troll. Hermione didn't realize they were making such a racket, but the professors must have heard the crashes and the troll's roars. Quirrell, who took one look at the troll, collapse onto a toilet, who's stall had been decimated, and placed a hand over his heart.

As Snape bent over the troll, likely searching for any life signs, McGonagall stared at Harry and Ron with an anger Hermione had never seen. "What on earth were you thinking?" she asked with cold fury. "You're lucky you weren't killed. Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

The two boys looked guilty especially since Ron still held his wand high in the air. Snape sneered at Harry, probably happy to see the boy in such an impossible situation. It wasn't fair for Harry and Ron to get in trouble for saving her, and Hermione knew what she needed to do.

"Please, Professor McGonagall, they were looking for me," Hermione spoke as she pushed herself up to her feet.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall gasped in shock.

"I went looking for the troll because I...I thought I could deal with it on my own...you know, because I've read all about them." Hermione came up with the lie on the spot and hoped that it sounded plausible. "If they hadn't found me, I'd be dead now. Harry stuck his wand up its nose and Ron knocked it out with its own club. They didn't have time to come and fetch anyone. It was about to finish me off when they arrived."

"Well...in that case," Professor McGonagall spoke softly. "Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain troll on your own.?" Hermione hung her head in shame, she knew she deserved the worst punishment, especially since she did nothing to help Harry and Ron take down the monster.

"Miss Granger, five points will be taken from Gryffindor for this," McGonagall said in a stern manner. "I'm very disappointed in you. If you're not hurt at all, you'd better get off to Gryffindor tower. Students are finishing the feast in their houses."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her soaked bag, due to the sink breaking sending water gushing all over the bathroom floor, and left without looking back. Back in the tower, she ran up to her room and quickly changed before anyone could ask about her appearance. Hoping to make it back downstairs to speak with Harry and Ron, she arrived just in time to see the portrait swing open and the two boys walked in. Hermione was extremely embarrassed about the entire situation and the three of them could barely look at each other. However, as if they were all thinking the same thing, they mumbled a quick "thanks" with their eyes glued to the ground and quickly dispersed to grab plates for the feast.

From that moment on, however, Hermione Granger became friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

**I had a difficult time writing this chapter and found it was not one of my favorites. It's really hard to write action scenes and I prefer to write conversations and develop the characters. There was a great development though in this chapter and I'm happy to reach the point where the Golden Trio finally began. I did use a quote from the movie "Stop, stop you're going to poke someone's eye out," because I feel it is a classic line and very appropriate. I also took the last paragraph from the end of the chapter right out of the book because I feel you can't end the chapter any better than that.**

**Please let me know what you think about this and how you feeling Hermione's character is evolving. Thanks for all of those who have taken the time to read and review...it brings such happiness to my heart!**


	10. Chapter 10

1**I am terribly sorry for such a long delay. I have finished the other story that I had been working on so now I can dedicate my time to updating this story more frequently. Hope this chapter makes up for it all. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten**

November turned out to be a very cold month, much to Hermione's distress. She loved snow because it always looked beautiful and magical as it decorated the trees and it blanketed the entire Hogwart's grounds. However, she saw no point in the weather's necessity of being cold without snow. It seemed like Mother Nature was playing a cruel trick. Despite the dreary weather, Hermione couldn't have been happier.

Harry and Ron turned out to be great friends to have. The boys were always cracking jokes and it felt wonderful to be able to let down her guard just to have some fun. Since Harry was having a lot of Quidditch practices Hermione decided she would help him with his homework, even handing over her copious notes for his perusal, and if she helped Harry she needed to help Ron, even though he wasn't having Quidditch practices and therefor had no excuse as to why he waited until the last minute to start his homework. Hermione also leant Harry _Quidditch Through the Ages_ hoping he might find some useful information and she was pleased to see him in the Common Room a few days later with his face buried in the book.

Although Hermione was very rule oriented, for what would life be without rules (sure chaos of course) recently she had begun to bend the rules just a little. It was late in the afternoon when Hermione, Ron, and Harry gathered in the courtyard after Harry had a break from Quidditch. It was so cold out that Hermione conjured a bright blue fire that could be carried around in a jar. She was pretty sure that she shouldn't be doing magic outside the building but the cold wind was causing them all to have violent shivers.

They had their backs to the fire as they warmed up their hands while keeping a weathered eye open for anyone who could punish them for any rule breaking. Sure enough they saw Snape cross the yard, walking in their direction. Hermione couldn't help but notice the slight limp her professor had but as he grew closer, she began to inch closer to Ron so he would not see what they had behind their backs. He finally reached the three students and Hermione knew he couldn't see the fire but he did seem to be looking for something he could take points off for.

"What's that you've got there, Potter?" Snape pointed at the book peering out of Harry's bag. Harry grabbed _Quidditch Through the Ages _quickly, so Snape couldn't see the fire, and showed him the book.

"Library books are not to be taken outside the school," Snape sneered. "Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione scowled as Snape took Harry's book, she knew there was no such rule and Harry only confirmed her thoughts.

"He's just made that rule up," Harry muttered darkly as Snape limped away. "Wonder what's wrong with his leg?"

"Dunno, but I hope it's really hurting him," said Ron bitterly.

That night, Hermione once again found herself holed up in the Gryffindor common room helping Harry and Ron with their homework. It was Charms at the moment but Hermione knew that after that, one of the boys would request her help with another assignment. Quite honestly, she didn't know what they did before she became their friend. Despite taking time out of her night to help them with their work, they still continued to ask her to finish their assignments for them. She always reminded them that they would never learn if she did that and she wanted them to pass the class using their own talents, not hers.

Hermione noticed that Harry grew more restless as the night grew later until finally he stood up and announced he was going to fetch _Quidditch Through the Ages _back from Snape.

"Better you than me," Hermione and Ron replied in unison, causing them to look at each other and laugh. Harry paid them no mind as he quickly exited the common room.

"I'm glad that Harry has an interest in reading but I'm not quite sure I would risk the wrath of Professor Snape," Hermione said idly as she perused Ron's homework.

"I agree," Ron nodded. "I bet you that Harry'll come back with a week's worth of detention."

"I don't doubt you," Hermione responded. "I would not want to be on the receiving end of Professor Snape's anger. Ron, look at #3, in this situation you would not use _Wingardium Leviosa, _look on page 55."

Ron huffed in irritation and took back his homework, turning to the page Hermione indicated. As he was reading through his Charms book, Harry rushed into the Common Room and collapsed onto the chair across from Hermione and Ron, panting.

"Did you get it?" Ron asked looking up at Harry. "What's the matter?"

Harry leaned in and whispered softly. "I saw Snape in the staffroom. I tried knocking but nobody answered. I thought I could just take a look and see if Snape left it lying around. I pushed the door open and there was Snape and Filch. Snape had his robes up high so I could see his legs, one of them looked bloody and mangled. He said something about having to keep his eyes on all three heads at once. He caught me as I was leaving and yelled at me to get out, I'm just glad he didn't take points off."

Hermione stared at Harry, trying to understand where he was going with the story. Harry paused and looked at Hermione and Ron's blank faces.

"You know what this means? He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween! That's where he was going when we saw him. He's after whatever it's guarding! And I'd bet my broomstick _he _let that troll in, to make a diversion!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she understood what Harry was insinuating.

"No, he wouldn't," Hermione shook her head in denial. "I know he's not very nice, but he wouldn't try and steal something Dumbledore was keeping safe."

"Honestly, Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something," snapped Ron. "I'm with Harry. I wouldn't put anything past Snape. But what's he after? What's that dog guarding?"

That night, as Hermione lay in her bed, she couldn't help but think about what Harry and Ron had said. She didn't believe Snape would try and steal whatever it was the dog was guarding, but he obviously had some run-in with the beast. If he wasn't trying to steal the object, who was? And did Snape know as well? Questions plagued her throughout the night until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

Hermione followed Harry and Ron downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast the next morning. She piled her plate with eggs and sausage and looked warily over to Harry every once in awhile. He looked increasingly pail as the minutes ticked by and the plate of food before him looked as if it had not been touched. She knew that he was nervous about his first Quidditch game but if he didn't eat something then he would start to feel very weak and the last thing she wanted to see was Harry fall off the broom because he fainted from hunger.

"You've got to eat some breakfast."

"I don't want anything," Harry grumbled.

"Just a bit of toast," Hermione wheedled as she began to butter a piece of toast.

"I'm not hungry."

"Harry, you need your strength," Seamus Finnigan spoke from the other side of the table. "Seekers are always the ones who get clobbered by the other team."

"Thanks Seamus," Harry groaned.

Hermione glared at Seamus; that was obviously not the right words to say to Harry. A half-hour later, she saw Harry get up. "It's time I go down to the Quidditch field. I'll see you there?"

"Of course," Hermione smiled. "Well be at the top row supporting you all the way."

"Good luck mate," Ron nodded his head. Hermione and Ron watched Harry walk slowly out the door.

"I hope he'll be ok," Hermione worried.

"I just hope he doesn't fall off the broomstick," Ron remarked as he returned to his food.

At about ten till eleven, Ron and Hermione joined Neville, Seamus, and Dean who were sitting in the top row. Hermione proudly carried the banner that all five students created to support Harry. It read POTTER FOR PRESIDENT! They used Ron's ruined sheets from where his rat Scabbers had chewed a few holes, Dean drew a large Gryffindor lion underneath the words and Hermione performed a tricky charm she had learned in one of the library books she found that made the paint flash different colors.

As they all sat, Hermione began to fidget noticeably as she waited for the teams to exit the locker rooms and begin the game. "What are you so anxious for, I thought you didn't even like Quidditch?" Ron asked when he noticed her moving around a lot.

"I don't very much care for Quidditch, you're right, but I'm nervous for Harry, I want him to do well."

"He'll be fine, after all, what's the worst that could happen?" Dean asked a few people down.

"He could fall off the broom and make a huge splash on the Quidditch grounds," Seamus replied thoughtlessly in his Irish brogue.

"Not the best thing to say mate," Ron frowned and seemed to be deciding whether or not to punch the other boy.

"I'm sure he'll play really well, Hermione," Neville commented reassuringly.

"Oh look, here they come," Ron nudged Hermione and pointed down at the field. Hermione strained to see over the heads and indeed saw Harry walk out behind the much bigger players on his team.

Hermione's eyes raked over the Gryffindor members and looked curiously over towards the Slytherin team as well. They sure looked like a surly bunch, especially, who Hermione would only assume to be the team captain. Even from high up on the bleachers she could see his pronounced forehead and apparent over-bite. He reminded her a little of early humans, the Neanderthals.

"That's Marcus Flint," Ron pointed out, seeing where she was looking. "He's a real piece of work, nasty, mean, and stupid to boot."

"He does look unfortunate looking," Hermione replied softly.

Hermione was jolted out of her thoughts about how her parents would choose to fix Flint's teeth when a loud voice boomed over the audience members. Startled, she realized she missed the teams mount their brooms and fly into the air, starting the game.

"And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent Chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too..."

"JORDAN!"

"Sorry Professor."

Hermione craned her neck to see who was commenting on the game. Seeing the dark boy with dread locks she turned to Ron because she thought she recognized him. "Isn't he the twins friend?"

Ron pulled himself from the game and looked for who she was talking about. "Yeah, that's Lee Jordan, he's the best commentator Hogwarts ever had. He started last year, he's really funny but I heard McGonagall doesn't like his...favoritism."

Hermione turned back to the game, not really paying attention but just looking at the blurs of students on brooms whizzing by. She preferred to listen to Lee's rather humorous monologue instead of trying to decipher what exactly was happening high above the stands.

"And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve, back to Johnson and...no, the Slytherins have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes. Flint flying like an eagle up there, he's going to sc- no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and the Gryffindors take the Quaffle. That's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and...OUCH...that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger. Quaffle taken by the Slytherins. That's Adrian Pucey speeding off toward the goal posts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which, nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes, she's really flying...dodges a speeding Bludger...the goal posts are ahead...come on, now, Angelina...Keeper Bletchley dives...misses...GRYFFINDORS SCORE!"

All the Gryffindors, including Hermione, along with most of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws leapt to their feet and roared their approval. The Slytherin's however moaned and jeered at the score. As Hermione and Ron sat down they saw a rather large figure making its way towards them.

"Budge up there, move along."

"Hagrid!" Ron shouted with a smile. Ron moved closer to Hermione so Hagrid could sit between him and Neville. She knew the larger man from seeing him around Hogwarts and of course at the start of the year but she was not as well acquainted as Ron and Harry were.

"Bin watchin' from me hut," said Hagrid patting a large pair of binoculars around his neck. "But it isn't the same as bein' in the crowd. No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?"

"Nope," Ron replied returning his gaze to the game. "Harry hasn't had much to do yet."

"Keep outta trouble, though, that's somethin'," said Hagrid as he raised the binoculars to his eyes and peered skyward towards Harry.

Hermione had to agree that if Harry couldn't find the Snitch, she just prayed he would stay away from potentially life threatening situations, i.e. a Bludger to the head.

"Slytherin in possession," Lee continued. "Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys, and Chaser Bell, and speeds toward the...wait a moment...was that the Snitch?"

Hermione's eyes grew wide as she witnessed Adrian Pucey drop the Quaffle, too busy looking for the Snitch and saw Harry race against the Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs as they hurtled neck to neck towards the Snitch. Just as it seemed as if Harry was about to grab the Snitch, a figure flew in front of Harry, effectively blocking him from the Snitch and sending his broom into a tail spin.

Ron jumped to his feet and shouted "Foul!" along with many other angry students. Hermione was furious as well as she clutched her hands to her heart fearing that at any moment it would leap out of her chest. She kept envisioning Harry falling off the broom and landing, unmoving, on the hard ground.

Madame Hooch seemed to be having a stern talking to, to Flint, and allowed the Gryffindors a free pass at the goal posts. Hermione wished Flint could be kicked out of the event, surely this wasn't a game for students.

"Send him off, ref! Red card!" Dean shouted angrily towards the field.

"What are you talking about, Dean?" Ron asked curiously.

"Red card!" Dean replied furiously. "In soccer you get shown the red card and you're out of the game!"

"But this isn't soccer Dean," Ron reminded the boy.

"They oughta change the rules. Flint coulda knocked Harry outta the air." Hagrid said, agreeing with Dean.

"I never realized how dangerous this game is," Hermione spoke quietly to Ron. "I knew logically that it was, but seeing it for the first time, Harry could really get hurt."

"Oh, he'll be fine," Ron waved his hand as if blowing it off. "He knows what he's doing. Don't worry." Although she knew Ron was trying to reassure her, she couldn't help but notice he didn't let his eyes off of Harry any more in the game. As if by simply keeping eye contact, Harry would remain safe.

"So...after that obvious and disgusting bit of cheating..." Lee attempted to continue on despite the obvious anger in his voice.

"Jordan!" Professor McGonagall warned.

"I mean, after that open and revolting foul..."

"_Jordan, I'm warning you_..."

"All right, all right. Flint nearly kills the Gryffindor Seeker, which could happen to anyone, I'm sure, so a penalty to Gryffindor, taken by Spinnet, who puts it away, no trouble, and we continue play, Gryffindor still in possession."

Hermione took her eyes off the game for a moment to look around at the people who were avidly watching the game. She found it most interesting, people watching, she would often sit on her porch at home and watch as the neighbors walked their dogs, or gardened, or jogged with friends. Hermione found how they interacted very interesting, due to the fact she preferred watching people instead of engaging in conversations with people was probably the reason why she didn't have many friends.

"Slytherin in possession, Flint with the Quaffle...passes Spinnet...passes Bell...hit hard in the face by a Bludger, hope it broke his nose, only joking Professor. Slytherin's score...oh no..."

Hermione turned her attention back to the game when the Slytherins began to cheer and everyone else was groaning. Ron looked ready to pop a blood vessel while Hagrid looked up at the sky with his binoculars and a frown on his face.

"Dunno what Harry thinks he's doing," Hagrid mumbled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say he'd lost control of his broom...but he can't have..."

Hermione looked up at the sky only to feel her heart lurch at the sight of Harry rolling over and over in the sky. He seemed as if he was barely hanging on as the broom gave a violent jerk from side to side. Harry, during a fierce bucking of the broom, slid dangerously off the side and if it weren't for swift reflexes, he would surely be on the ground, however, now he was dangling precariously above the field hanging onto the broom with one hand.

"Did something happen to it when Flint blocked him?" Seamus whispered.

"Can't have," Hagrid said, his voice visibly shaking. "Can't nothing interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark magic. No kid could do that to a Nimbus Two Thousand."

Hermione remembered something as Hagrid spoke about Dark Magic. As she was looking at the people around her she remembered seeing something suspicious earlier but thought nothing of it until now. Grabbing Hagrid's binoculars she began to scan the crowd once again, in search of something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked painfully as he stared up at Harry's dangling body.

"I knew it," Hermione gasped. "Snape, look!"

Ron grabbed the binoculars out of her hands and looked at where she was pointing. Snape sat in the bleachers across from them with his eyes fixed on Harry and appeared to be muttering something non-stop under his breath.

"He's doing something...jinxing the broom," Hermione whispered.

"What should we do?" Ron looked to Hermione with worry.

"Leave it to me."

Hermione pushed her way through the throng of people and raced across the field to the bleachers on the other side. People were so involved in what was going on in the sky that she didn't have any reason to be sneaky. She ran along the row behind Snape and was so consumed with getting to her professor in time that she didn't even stop and apologize to Professor Quirrell who she knocked headfirst into the row in front of him. As she reached Snape, she crouched down and pulled out her wand. Hermione aimed it at his robes and with a few well chosen words, bright blue flames leaped onto Snape's robes and climbed steadily up his back.

It took perhaps thirty seconds for Snape to realize he was on fire, he must have been in deep concentration to not feel the flames licking at his clothes. A sudden yelp told Hermione that the flames were doing their job. Taking out a jar from inside her robes, she scooped the blue fire into the jar and scrambled back along the back row, and far away from Snape's anger.

Hermione was trying to make her way back to her seat and only took time to look up and see Harry's broom was no longer under a spell. Smiling to herself she pushed her way back through the mob of people and nearly fell back down when virtually the whole student population leapt to their feet cheering. Back at her seat, she heard Ron explaining to Hagrid that Harry must have caught sight of the Snitch and instead of capturing it in his hand, he accidentally caught it in his mouth. Hermione could only breathe a sigh of relief when she looked down and saw Harry beaming up at the crowd waving the snitch in his hand. Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty.

After the game Harry, Hermione and Ron convened in Hagrid's hut, each cradling a strong cup of tea in their hands.

"It was Snape," Ron explained to Harry. "Hermione and I saw him. He was cursing your broomstick, muttering, he wouldn't take his eyes off you."

"Rubbish," Hagrid replied who didn't seem to have heard Ron and Hermione discussing it in the stands. "Why would Snape do somethin' like that?"

Hermione looked to Ron and Harry, she wasn't quite sure how much they should let Hagrid know. He seemed to be very friendly, but he was, after all, a staff member and liable to punish them for what they have seen and done.

Harry, though, seemed more inclined to tell the truth, despite the potential ramifications. "I found out something about him," he told Hagrid. "He tried to get past that three-headed dog on Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it's guarding."

Hagrid who was in the process of pouring more tea, actually dropped the teapot, sending it shattering to pieces.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" he asked.

"Fluffy?"

"Yeah, he's mine. Bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year. I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the..."

"Yes?" Harry prodded eagerly.

"Now, don't ask me anymore," Hagrid stated gruffly. "That's top secret, that is."

"But Snape's trying to steal it," Harry tried to reason.

"Rubbish," Hagrid replied. "Snape's a Hogwarts teacher, he'd do nothin' of the sort."

Although Hermione would normally agree, she found no sympathy for the man who tried to hurt Harry earlier.

"So why did he just try and kill Harry?" she asked. "I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid, I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact, and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him!"

"I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!" Hagrid yelled across the small room. "I don' know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all three of yeh, yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel..."

"Aha!" Harry cried out happily. "So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?"

Hagrid crossed his arms over his chest and looked furious with himself and despite anymore prodding, mostly on Harry's part, he would say no more on the issue. As the trio walked back to the castle, the boys chatted about who Nicolas Flamel could possibly be, while Hermione couldn't help but worry about what she had gotten herself into.

**Please review so that I know what you are thinking about this story. Do you think Hermione is acting the way you always thought she would? What scenes are you looking forward to in the upcoming chapters? Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

1**Chapter Eleven**

Hermione woke one morning, feeling very well refreshed and ready for the day at hand. Pushing the blankets off her body, she walked to the window as she did every morning hoping that snow had finally fallen. Much to her surprise the grounds appeared to not only be covered with snow, but several feet had seemed to fall. Already she saw a few early rising students outside on the grounds throwing snowballs at each other.

Nothing seemed to mar Hermione's good mood that day until they had to attend the dreaded Potion's class. Ever since the Quidditch game where Harry had caught the Snitch, Draco had become even more nasty towards him. Through the halls Draco would try and get everyone laughing at how a wide-mouthed tree frog would be replacing Harry as Seeker. Hermione was happy to see that barely anyone was listening to him though, they actually seemed impressed that Harry was able to stay on his broomstick when it went a bit crazy. With all the mean things he has said since the start of the year she couldn't quite understand why Draco seemed to hate Harry so much; maybe because Harry was everything he wanted to be? If that were the case she felt terribly sorry for the Slytherin boy.

In Potions Draco, seeing that nobody found the Quidditch match half as amusing as he did, reverted back to making fun of Harry's family or lack-there-of. "I do feel so sorry," Draco said rather loudly in Potions class, "for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home."

"Just ignore him," Hermione whispered to the boys as they looked up angrily from cutting ingredients for their potion. "He's just trying to get a rise out of you, that's all."

Hermione did feel a little sad that both Harry and Ron were staying at Hogwarts while she would be enjoying the company of her family. Her mother and father were always very busy, but each year they took time and celebrated Christmas with the whole family. Hermione loved the tradition of going to church, have a family Christmas party, and waking up early to unwrap presents with her mother and father. She only wished she wasn't leaving Harry and Ron behind.

After they left the freezing dungeons, Hermione found herself deep in thought and if it weren't for Harry's arm stopping her, she would have ran straight into a large fir tree that was blocking the corridor ahead. Hermione looked down and saw two huge feet poking out from beneath, there was only one man who could carry a tree that size.

"Hi Hagrid, want any help?" Ron asked as he stuck his head through the branches to see Hagrid.

"Nah, I'm all right, thanks, Ron."

"Would you mind moving out of the way?" Malfoy spoke coldly from behind the group. "Are you trying to earn some extra money Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to."

Before Hermione could stop him, Ron dived at Draco and had grabbed the front of his robes.

"WEASLEY!"

Snape roared as he came up the stairs. Immediately Ron let go of Draco and moved back to stand with his friends. "He was provoked Professor Snape," said Hagrid, sticking his huge face out from behind the tree. "Malfoy was insultin' his family."

"Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid," Snape replied silkily. "Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't more. Move along, all of you."

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree sending needles showering upon Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

"I'll get him," Ron said grinding his teeth. "One of these days, I'll get him..."

"I hate them both," Harry replied, "Snape and Malfoy."

"You shouldn't hate anyone," Hermione whispered. Although secretly she really disliked both Snape and Malfoy.

"Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas," said Hagrid. "Tell yeh what,come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat."

They followed Hagrid and his tree to the Great Hall where they saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick already hard at work on the Christmas decorations.

"Ah, Hagrid, the last tree, put it in the far corner, would you?" Professor McGonagall asked from across the room where she was hanging lights along the wall.

Hermione instantly felt the Christmas cheer as she looked around at all the wonderful decorations, and for a brief moment, she almost wished she were staying there with Harry and Ron instead of going home. Holly and mistletoe hung all around the walls, and there were at least twelve towering Christmas trees some with sparkling tiny icicles, others with hundreds of candles. At the sight of trees with candles Hermione hoped the trees were charmed with an anti-fire spell so the tree wouldn't go up in flames. She was about to ask Professor McGonagall, just to be on the safe side, when Hagrid asked them a question.

"How many days you got left until yer holidays?"

"Just one," Hermione replied distractedly as she stared at the Christmas trees. "And that reminds me, Harry, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library."

"Oh yeah, you're right," Ron nodded, tearing his eyes away from Professor Flitwick who had golden bubbles blossoming out of his wand and was trailing them over the branches of the tree Hagrid had just brought in.

"The library?" Hagrid asked as he followed the trio out of the Great Hall. "Just before holidays? Bit keen aren't yeh?"

"Oh, we're not working," Harry replied with a huge smile. "Ever since you mentioned Nicolas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is."

"You what?" Hagrid nearly bellowed as his eyes grew wide with shock. "Listen here, I've told yeh, drop it. It's nothin' to you what that dog's guardin'."

"We just want to know who Nicholas Flamel is, that's all," Hermione attempted to pacify the situation.

"Unless you'd like to tell us and save us the trouble?" Harry added. "We must've been through hundreds of books already and we can't find him anywhere, just give us a hint, I know I've read his name somewhere."

"I'm sayin' nothin'," Hagrid crossed his arms over his wide chest and frowned.

"Just have to find out for ourselves, then," Ron shrugged and led the way to the library, leaving a very disgruntled Hagrid behind.

Once in the library, Hermione put down her bag at the table she always used and took out the piece of paper in which she wrote down subjects and titles she wanted to research. She was on a mission to find Nicholas Flamel and was thoroughly flustered that the library she so loved was not turning up anything useful. It didn't help that she had no idea what he did in his life which would have led her to the correct books. Instead she tried _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century, Notable Magical Names of Our Time_, _Important Modern Magical Discoveries_, and _A Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_ and he wasn't in any of those books.

Hermione started to take books off the shelf that could even possibly hold the key to who Flamel was and began to pile them on the table. Shortly, however, she was pulled from her reading by Madame Pince brandishing a feather duster at Harry and banishing him from the library.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she saw Harry outside the door giving her puppy dog looks. Sneaking a glance at Madam Pince, Hermione desperately wanted to ask her about Flamel, but Harry and Ron thought it might be too risky and could get back to Snape. Hermione, however, thought she could ask Madam Pince without her becoming suspicious. Before she had a chance to come up with her plan, she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked up to see Ron standing over her.

"It's time for lunch," Ron commented looking at all her books piled on the table. "I'll help you put these away."

"Thanks Ron," Hermione smiled up at him. Together, they managed to achieve putting all the books away in under five minutes and joined Harry outside in the hallway. Harry raised his eyebrows as if asking if they found anything useful, but Hermione and Ron merely shook their heads.

"You will keep looking while I'm away, won't you?" Hermione asked. "And send me an owl if you find anything."

"And you could ask your parents if they know who Flamel is," Ron replied. "It'd be safe to ask them."

Hermione looked at Ron strangely, _surely they knew? _"Very safe, as they're both dentists," she said with a small smile.

After having all her bags packed away and placed in the hall with the rest of the luggage, she said goodbye to Harry and Ron and boarded the train to go back home. She sat in the compartment by herself for the longest time until the door slid open and Neville walked in.

"Hello Hermione."

"Hello Neville."

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Neville asked a bit nervous.

"Please do," Hermione smiled and gestured to the open seat across from her. "I was just reading about our upcoming Transfiguration topic when we come back from holiday."

"Oh...sounds interesting," Neville nodded as he looked in disbelief at the school book on her lap.

Hermione noticed his expression and burst out laughing. "You're completely right Neville. It's Christmas and I'm not going to do any work...well, not as much as I would normally do. Just don't tell Harry and Ron," she whispered conspiratorially to Neville.

"So what are you doing for break?" Neville asked sincerely.

Hermione smiled and explained her families traditions and even talked about how much she missed her Poppa and Nana. She was surprised to feel a deep ache inside for the family she missed while away at school. When she was home she didn't get to see them often because they lived farther away, but it still felt that Hogwarts was a world (which it kind of is) onto itself and completely detached from everything she had known and grew up understanding.

Hermione put her confusing thoughts to the side and asked what Neville had planned for the holidays. He explained that he was going to be at home with his Gran helping to decorate the house and yard because she likes to win the title of best decorated house on the block each year. Neville said this with a shrug of his shoulders but Hermione could tell that he really enjoyed the time with his Gran and decorating the house with her.

"She also makes the best roast beef on Christmas day," Neville said with a huge smile. "Nobody can beat my Gran's cooking, not even Hogwarts."

Hermione took that as a challenge, "so is your Gran's cooking better than Hogwarts...cherry pie?"

"Better," Neville replied smugly.

"...roasted duck?"

"Better."

"...potato soup?"

"Better."

Hermione and Neville continued on forever until she gave up and they collapsed in laughter. They spent the rest of the time relaxed and talking about favorite Hogwarts moments so far. As Hermione looked at Neville across from her, she couldn't help but wonder why he was living with his Grandmother and where his parents were. She knew she couldn't ask him about it, but she stored the information away for future use, thinking maybe someday he would feel more comfortable with her and tell her his story.

After some time, she noticed the train started to slow down and finally come to a stop. Oustide she saw parents lined up along the track waiting eagerly for their children. With a sigh, Hermione knew her parents would be waiting outside the wall because they were muggles and couldn't get past the magic blocking the boarding station.

Neville opened the sliding door and exited the compartment, waving Hermione to follow him. The hall was very crowded and she felt pushed and prodded from all sides. By the time they actually stepped off the train, Hermione felt like a well used yo-yo and was sure her foot had been stepped on at least twenty times. Irritable, she followed Neville to the back where their bags were kept and they looked around for their luggage. Spotting it in the corner, Hermione reached for it but was pushed out of the way by a larger body. Frowning she saw Malfoy and his two goons grab their bags and not even pass her a look or a parting apology, not that she would expect one from Malfoy.

"Here you are Hermione," Neville passed her, her bag and glared angrily at Malfoy's departing figure. "Do you see your parents?"

"No, they'll be waiting outside," Hermione pointed to the wall.

"Oh, look, there's my Gran," Neville waved at a sturdy looking older woman. "So I'll see you in a couple weeks?"

"Of course, have a happy Christmas," Hermione forced a smile onto her face.

"Happy Christmas," Neville pushed through the crowd to his Grandmother while Hermione walked towards the wall. Holding her breathe and closing her eyes, Hermione stepped through the seemingly solid wall and entered into a bustling muggle train station.

"Hermione!" she heard her name called and stood on tiptoes to find her parents. She could only see the top of her mom's dark blonde hair, but it was her dad's smiling face and fierce waving that stood out.

"Mom, Dad!" Hermione pushed through the crowd and as she met her parents she raced into their waiting arms. "I've missed you so much."

"We missed you too Sugar Plum," her dad whispered in her ear.

"You have to tell us everything that you've learned and done so far at...your new school," Mrs. Granger said with a smile. It was probably not the best idea to be talking about Hogwarts among a crowd of muggles, and thankfully her parents understood.

"Before we go back home, can we make a quick stop to Diagon Alley?" Hermione asked as they walked to the car, Mr. Granger carrying his daughter's bag.

"What do you need there?" Mrs. Granger asked. "You have everything you need for school don't you?"

"Yes, but I thought it might be nice to get my friends something small for Christmas."

"Friends?" Mr. Granger said with a smile as he looked knowingly at his wife. "Who are these girls?"

"Oh, they're not girls," Hermione blushed. "They're boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"Hmmm, boys?" Mrs. Granger smiled secretively. "You know you're far too young for a boyfriend Hermione, let alone two."

"Mom!" Hermione turned beet red. "Neither of them are my boyfriend, we're just friends. They saved me from a troll."

"Now this I have to hear," Mr. Granger said as they got into the car. "You can tell us all about the troll and your boyfriends."

"DAD!"

Hermione did have a chance to stop at Diagon Alley quickly. She bought a box of Chocolate Frogs for Harry and a box of Every Flavor Beans for Ron. Thinking quickly she also bought two packages of Toothflossing Stringmints for her parents, as she thought it was appropriate and they wouldn't like anything too sweet. Once she checked out she walked back to the car and spent the ride talking about her adventures at Hogwarts and explaining what she learned and who she met, including Harry and Ron.

When they arrived in Ramsgate, Hermione didn't realize how much she missed the smell of the ocean, and she was immensely glad she had the chance to come home, even if it was only for a couple weeks. That night, Mrs. Granger made a huge welcome home dinner and her parents discussed how the office was going and what they had done during her absence. Hermione laughed as Mr. Granger talked about wanting to strap one of his more difficult patients to the chair, even though she was an 89 year old woman.

The rest of the week passed similarly. Her parents had to work during the day so Hermione had free run of the house. For the first couple days she stuck inside watching TV and eating whatever was in the refrigerator. She soon grew bored however and would walk outside to the ocean and sit by the harbor watching the ships sailing in and out. Sometimes she would walk downtown to the library or go to the coffee shop for a cup of hot chocolate and a cookie. Although she didn't mind being alone and even often enjoyed some time away from others, her favorite part of the day was when her parents came home.

Since break started, Hermione's parents had made more of an effort to come home from the office earlier than normal. Mrs. Granger made a delicious home cooked meal and afterwards they would eat dessert while watching a movie, normally picked out by Mr. Granger. He liked to pick awful monster movie films from the 60's which were unbearable to watch unless you were making fun of it. Mrs. Granger and Hermione would always groan and complain about the films he picked out but still allowed him to choose the next night's movie.

The day before Christmas, Hermione spent the day in her room and wrapped all of her presents. During the last days of school Hermione scheduled an owl to come to her house and deliver the presents for Harry and Ron on Christmas. In the early afternoon, she heard a pecking at the window and sure enough, a brown barn owl sat patiently waiting for Hermione to open the window and let her in. She tied the presents securely to the leg of the owl, put a couple knuts into the coin purse attached to the owl's other leg, and gave the animal a farewell pat.

That night, Hermione and her parents dressed up and attended Christmas Eve service at the Non-denominational church they had attended since Hermione was born. It was nice to meet friends she hadn't seen for months and had to field questions about how she liked her new "boarding school." Hermione had to confess though, she was a bit nervous going to church because she feared that maybe God didn't love her anymore because she was a witch and thus her parents wouldn't really have wanted her to come with them. Mr. Granger however assured her that God still loved her, no matter what, and she was always welcome at church. Hermione nodded and felt instantly relieved, being able to enjoy the service after her father's reassurances.

The next morning was a whirl-wind of wrapping paper, presents, family, and friends. Clad only in her pajamas, Hermione raced down on Christmas morning to find her parents were already up, coffee in hand and sitting on the couch staring at the lit Christmas tree and the presents underneath.

"There you are, we were wondering if you were ever going to get up out of bed," Mrs. Granger smiled at her daughter.

"Would you like to pass out the presents Sugar Plum?"

"Sure," Hermione replied as she knelt down and began to pass out one present for each person. Hermione found it humorous that even though she was already twelve years old, she still received at least one gift from Santa Claus. Hermione was pleased with what she received, mostly clothes, books, and of course a toothbrush/toothpaste/floss gift set.

After spending Christmas morning with her parents, the rest of the family came over in the afternoon. Grandma Rose and Grandpa Gene, her father's parents, were the first to arrive. They had been living in the States recently but they also had a house in Ramsgate, only a couple doors down from the Grangers.

"Oh Hermione my dear, you look so grown up," Grandma Rose pinched Hermione's cheeks and pulled her in for a hug. "Wait till I tell you about the strip club I went to."

"Mother," Mr. Granger spluttered.

"Oh hush Richard," Grandma Rose shushed her son. "I was only joking," as she winked at Hermione. "Now let's see what there is to eat around here."

"You better watch the food Rose, you have to maintain that old woman figure," Grandpa Gene chuckled as Grandma Rose threatened to hit him.

"How are you Hermione love?" Grandpa Gene asked with a big hug.

"I'm doing well Grandpa. How are you liking America?"

"Oh, it's all right. You know your Grandmother, no museums for her only amusement parks. We've traveled all over the world and do you think she wants to visit the Grand Canyon? No. Instead we've been to Cedar Point twenty times!"

"Don't tell me she rode all the roller coasters," Hermione smiled. She wasn't quite sure what Cedar Point was, but knowing her grandmother, it had to be one of the top amusement parks.

"Of course," Grandpa Gene rolled his eyes. "And do you think she waits for me to ride those roller coasters? By the time I'm in line, she's already up at the front getting on the ride."

"Oh, the adventures you two have," Hermione shook her head with a small smile on her face.

"Not as many adventures as you maybe," Grandpa Gene commented with a twinkle in his eyes, remarkably similar to Professor Dumbledore.

"How did you..."

"Ah!" Grandpa Gene put his fingers to his lips and made a zipping motion. "I better go get your Grandmother before she eats all the food."

Hermione wondered if letting her grandparents know about the magical world was a good thing or not, but she didn't have time to contemplate that because her second set of grandparents arrived. Where Mr. Granger's parents were funny, sarcastic, and adventurous, Mrs. Granger's parents were the complete opposite. They were the epitome of what one would think grandparents are supposed to be.

Nana was short with curly white hair, huge glasses, and a floral print dress. She was big on hugs and loved to give them every thirty seconds. Nana was also a great cook and wherever she went she brought tons of food with her. Poppa was a soft spoken man who seemed to take everything in at the first glance. He was very sweet and never had a bad word to say about anyone.

"Hermione, what a beautiful outfit you have on, oh you are such a doll!" Nana cried as she pulled Hermione into a massive hug. "I've missed you since you went off to boarding school."

Apparently only her father's parents knew about Hogwarts, which made sense because her mother's parents would only worry about the "cult-like" things they were teaching her at the school.

"I've missed you too Nana," Hermione smiled as she smelled the flowery perfume emanating from her Grandmother.

"I thought I heard you come in Rita," Grandma Rose exclaimed as she came back into the living room.

"Oh, hello Rose," Nana nodded and smiled at the other woman.

It was almost humorous to see the two women standing next to each other because they were different as night was to day. Grandma Rose had died her hair a bright red that clashed horribly with her bright green T-shirt and purple pants. Grandma Rose rarely checked to see what she was wearing, she was always too busy thinking of what was coming next that she didn't know what was happening in the present.

"Oh, that lasagna is absolutely marvelous Anita," Grandma Rose winked at Mrs. Granger and waved a fork in the air.

"Mother, that's for dinner, you're not supposed to eat that now."

"Oh, suck a **** Richard," Grandma Rose replied flippantly. Her Grandmother's blatant abuse of the English language caused Mrs. Granger to gasp, Mr. Granger to go red, Poppa and Nana became flustered, and Grandpa Gene laughed uproariously. It was at that time that Hermione remembered why she loved her family so much. It wasn't because they all got along perfectly well, it was because they were all different characters and they brought such joy, love, and fun into her life. Hermione simply kicked back and watched the show go on.

Before she knew it, Hermione found herself standing in front of the Hogwart's Express ready to board the train back to school. She had already said goodbye to her family, but strangely it was not as sad departing now as it was at the beginning of the year. It could be she had friends now, friends who cared and sought out her company and advice. Or possibly it was because she was stronger now, in the short time at Hogwarts, she had beaten a troll, lit a professor's cloak on fire, and encountered a three-headed dog. She knew there was a lot of adventure left and Hermione thought about what Grandma Rose would do in this sort of situation.

Hermione stood up straight, head up, chin out and under her breath so no one could hear her she said softly, "suck a ****". With a smile, Hermione climbed aboard the train and looked for Neville so she could tell him all about her crazy family adventures.

**Okay, so I thought that because I only had one story in progress instead of two, I'd be able to write and update more often, apparently my muse found that amusing and decided to go on vacation to the Bahama's while I was forced to stay at home and work two different jobs. Very unfair of my muse! Anyway, so sorry for the delay, I just wasn't sure the direction I wanted Hermione to take regarding her family. After a long time of thinking about it, I simply let the fingers fly and this was what popped out. The grandparents are a mix between my own and my husband's so they are very near and dear to my heart. I hope you found them as enjoyable as I did.**

**Thank you to all who have been supporting me in this story. Your comments mean the world to me. Please continue to review!**


	12. Chapter 12

1**Just wanted to remind everyone...in case you forgot. I don't own Harry Potter only J.K. Rowling does. Trust me, if I owned the HP universe, I wouldn't be living in a small apartment with a crappy car, that's for sure!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Hermione was pleased to be back at school and with her friends, though once she returned she was immediately confronted with Harry's late night escapades.

"It was called the Mirror of Erised, or at least that's what Dumbledore said it was. I wish I could go back there, but he said it was being moved to a different part of the castle."

Harry finished telling Hermione the story, and she caught a hint of longing in his voice. Although she couldn't fault Harry for wanting to see his parents, she was upset that he took the chance of walking the castle at night, even though he had on his Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry, you would have been in a lot of trouble if Mr. Filch caught you," Hermione stated quickly, her eyes darting around them hoping that no one would overhear their conversation. "Not to mention you didn't find anything on Nicholas Flamel?"

They were all disappointed that after weeks of researching, they still had nothing to show for it. It seemed as if finding Nicholas Flamel was a hopeless endeavor. Still, once classes started, they returned to the library to search the stacks during their ten minute breaks.

Lounging in the common room, Hermione was perusing a book in hopes of still finding the name of Nicholas Flamel. She knew the name sounded familiar but for the life of her, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Harry had left an hour ago for Quidditch practice and it was just her and Ron left in the Gryffindor room, since most people were outside enjoying the fresh air.

"I'm done Hermione," Ron called out from across the room with a slam of a book. "I'm tired of looking for Flamel, can we please go outside?"

"Do whatever you like Ron, I'm not your mother," Hermione replied from behind her book. A small smile though crept across her young face, she knew what a little guilt could do to a person.

"Fine," Ron grumbled. She heard him reopen the book he was looking at with a groan. A series of huffs and puffs emanated from his side of the room until finally Hermione set her book down gently on her lap.

"Okay, I am feeling a little bored. How about we take a break?"

"Thank you," Ron uttered, closing his book without the care Hermione showed her own. "Did you want to go outside and walk to the lake?"

"We better stay inside, because I know if I go outside, I'm not going to want to come back in."

"Maybe we don't have to come back in," Ron commented slyly with a cheeky grin.

"Ron," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "You know it's important that we..."

"...find out who Nicholas Flamel is, yes I know. You've been giving us the same lecture for days now Hermione."

"Fine," Hermione pouted, crossing her arms angrily over her chest. "What do you have in mind?"

Ron looked around the room in hopes of finding something that could occupy their time. His eyes finally lighted on a game board sitting on the table in front of Hermione. "How about a game of Chess?"

"Oh Ron, you know I'm not very good," Hermione groaned as she looked warily at the Chess board.

"I know, that's why it's good for you. You teach me about Potions and Transfiguration, I teach you a little about Chess."

"Oh, very well," Hermione said after a moment's pause. "I'm going to have to borrow Harry's Chess pieces."

"I'll go get them, one moment." Ron ran up the stairs and from the common room, Hermione heard the stomps emanating from the boy's rooms. A rumble from the stairs indicated Ron found what he was looking for and once he sat down he threw a bag of Chess pieces onto Hermione's lap.

Hermione eyed Ron as he set up his side of the board. She wasn't being modest when she said she wasn't very good. She played Ron and Harry a couple times each, and even Harry beat her. It was very upsetting that a mere game was able to defeat her, and she vowed to concentrate very hard so at least she wouldn't lose abysmally. Maybe she could even take a couple of his pieces finally.

Mere minutes later, Hermione knew she was in trouble because nearly all of her pieces were gone. "Ron, what am I doing wrong?"

"Well, for starters, you're not guarding your queen, you're leaving her wide open for attack."

"Wait," Hermione squinted at the board, "which one's the queen again?"

"This one," he pointed patiently at one of the more prestigious looking pieces. Hermione blushed as she made a mental note to keep an eye out on the queen. She was pleased that Ron didn't belittle her for not knowing the chess pieces very well. She also needed to remember to be more patient with them on their homework in the future.

"Thanks," Hermione mumbled. "Why aren't the pieces talking to me? I remember last time they were very confusing because they kept shouting at me, telling me to go this way or that way."

"Oh, I just told them not to talk," Ron replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Hermione asked. Surely he would have had more of an advantage over her if she were confused by the chess pieces.

"Because I know you didn't like it when they did that," Ron said as he looked back down at the board, refusing to make eye contact with her.

"Oh," Hermione uttered, not quite knowing what to say.

"Now, it's my turn, I'm going to take my time and really think about where I can move. It's all about strategy."

As they both looked carefully at the board, they heard the sound of the portrait opening and shutting. Hermione looked up to see Harry come in with a haphazard look upon his face. Ron however, did not avert his eyes from the board.

"Don't talk to me for a moment," Ron said holding up his hand when he felt Harry sit down next to him. "I need to concen..." he briefly looked over and saw Harry's flushed face. "What's the matter with you? You look terrible." Hermione frowned, although Ron's words were tactless, she had to agree.

"I was at Quidditch practice and Wood was pushing us harder then ever. Near the end he just started yelling at us to take this seriously because Snape would be refereeing our next game. Not only will he be unfair to Gryffindor, but the last time I played he nearly killed me!"

"Don't play," Hermione said immediately.

"Say you're ill," Ron offered.

"Pretend to break your leg," Hermione suggested.

"_Really _break your leg," Ron said. Hermione shot him a scathing look. That was not a viable option for Harry.

"I can't," Harry shook his head to all of their suggestions. "There isn't a reserve Seeker. If I back out, Gryffindor can't play at all."

Hermione thought that Harry's life might be more important than winning a stupid Quidditch game, and was about to say so when the portrait opened and she heard a loud thud. She turned around and saw Neville lying on the floor, his legs stuck together by what could only be the Leg-Locker Curse. Everyone burst out laughing, including the newly arrived Quidditch team, Hermione however, rushed towards Neville and muttered the countercurse, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Immediately, Neville's legs sprang apart and with a groan he began to massage some feeling into his legs. Hermione felt terrible for her friend because she knew how humiliating that would have been. He must have hopped all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

Taking his time, Neville slowly got to his feet but Hermione could plainly see he was trembling. She led him to the couch where Harry and Ron were already seated. She shot them a quelling look, daring them to laugh at him again. To their credit, though, they both looked somewhat ashamed they had laughed at their friend when he was in obvious pain.

"What happened?" Hermione asked Neville gently when he finally sat down.

"Malfoy," Neville spat. "I met him outside the library. He said he'd been looking for someone to practice that on."

Anger ran swiftly through Hermione at what that bully had done to her friend. "Go to Professor McGonagall! Report him!"

Neville shook his head swiftly. "I don't want more trouble."

"You've got to stand up to him Neville!" Ron prodded. "He's used to walking all over people, but that's no reason to lie down in front of him and make it easier."

"There's no need to tell me I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor, Malfoy's already done that," Neville choked out.

"Oh, Ron didn't mean that Neville," Hermione soothed as she patted his back.

"You're worth twelve of Malfoy," Harry said fiercely as he gave the other boy a Chocolate Frog from his pocket. "The Sorting Hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn't it? And where's Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin."

Neville's lips twitched as if they wanted to smile, while trembling fingers unwrapped the chocolate treat. "Thanks, Harry...I think I'll go to bed...D'you want the card, you collect them don't you?"

Hermione thought it was very sweet that despite all Neville had been through, he still managed to remember that Harry collected Chocolate Frog cards. She watched as Neville walked up the stairs, wishing she could do something to alleviate his pain and embarrassment.

"Dumbledore again," Harry said as he looked down at the card. "He was the first one I ever..."

A gasp from Harry brought Hermione's attention back to the two boys. Harry looked up in excitement and pointed to the card.

"I've found him! I've found Flamel! I told you I'd read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here...listen to this: 'Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flamel!"

Hermione jumped up when she heard Harry read about alchemy and Flamel, she knew she had read about him before. "Stay there," she squealed at the two boys, unaware they were looking at her as if she had grown another head.

She ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitory and grabbed the book she had been reading before bed every night off the tiny bookshelf. Racing back downstairs she placed the old book gently on the small table.

"I never thought to look in here," Hermione whispered excitedly, her face lit up with a huge grin. "I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"Light?" she heard Ron ask sarcastically as he looked with disdain at the rather large tome.

Hermione shushed him quickly and began to flip quickly through the pages. She knew she was muttering to herself, striving to find what she had read so long ago. Finding the page, she scanned through the paragraphs until she landed on the one she wanted.

"I knew it! I _knew _it!"

"Are we allowed to speak yet?" Ron asked grumpily but Hermione decided to ignore him.

"Nicholas Flamel," Hermione paused for dramatic affect, "is the only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone!"

She waited for the information to dawn on them, but they continued to look at her blankly. "The what?" Harry and Ron asked with a shake of their heads.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Oh honestly, don't you two read? Look, read that there." She turned the book around and pointed to the paragraph that contained the necessary information.

_The ancient study of alchemy is concerned with making_

_the Sorcerer's Stone, a legendary substance with astonishing_

_powers. The stone will transform any metal into pure_

_gold. It also produces the Elixir of Life, which will make _

_the drinker immortal._

_There have been many reports of the Sorcerer's _

_Stone over the centuries, but the only Stone currently_

_in existence belongs to Nicholas Flamel, the noted _

_alchemist and opera lover. Mr. Flamel, who celebrated_

_his six hundred and sixty-fifth birthday last_

_year, enjoys a quiet life in Devon with his wife, _

_Perenelle (six hundred and fifty-eight)._

"See?" Hermione said when Harry and Ron both looked up from reading the passage. "The dog must be guarding Flamel's Sorcerer's Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they're friends and he knew someone was after it, that's why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!"

"A stone that makes gold and stops you from ever dying!" said Harry. "No wonder Snape's after it! Anyone would want it."

"And no wonder we couldn't find Flamel in that _Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry_," Ron chipped in. "He's not exactly recent if he's six hundred and sixty-five, is he?"

As excited as Hermione was about finding the information on the Sorcerer's Stone, she was not pleased to hear Harry and Ron going on and on about what they'd do if they had the Stone. They were even discussing it during Defense Against the Dark Arts class when Hermione was trying to take notes about the different ways to treat werewolf bites.

After class, Hermione irritably put her books back into her bag feeling as if she didn't get all she could have out of the class because of Harry and Ron's whispering behind her. Even after talking during the entire class, they still carried on the conversation.

"I'd buy my own Quidditch team," Ron nodded wisely. Hermione looked up just in time to see Harry's face blanch as if talk of Quidditch brought him back to his worries about the upcoming game.

"I'm going to play," he told Hermione and Ron. "If I don't, all the Slytherins will think I'm just too scared to face Snape. I'll show them...it'll really wipe the smiles off their faces if we win."

"Just as long as we're not wiping you off the field," Hermione replied gravely.

Harry was at yet another Quidditch practice when Hermione pulled Ron to the side in the crowded common room. She dragged him to a corner of the room and looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked looking uneasy.

"I think we need to be ready if something goes wrong at the Quidditch game," Hermione whispered urgently.

"I was thinking about that," Ron nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "But what can we do?"

"What about the Leg-Locker Curse? If we bring our wands to the game, we may be able to get Snape if he tries anything."

"Do you know the Curse? Who am I kidding, of course you know it," Ron rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Hermione hissed as she cocked her hip to the side and crossed her arms.

"When can we do it though, I don't think Harry should know, he's already worried enough."

"Right," Hermione nodded sagely. "Let's do it at night, about eleven o'clock? Harry should be asleep by then right?"

"Yeah, that should work, if I'm not down then assume that he's not asleep yet."

"We only have a couple nights so we need to work quickly."

It was the third night when both students were finally able to perfect the curse. Quite honestly, Hermione already had learned the curse weeks ago, but for Ron's benefit, she didn't let on that particular fact. They took turns cursing each other, making sure they were landing on the pillows placed behind them in case they fell.

It was Ron's turn to curse Hermione, with a whisper, so as not to wake the entire castle, he cast the spell, "_Locomoter Mortis_." Instantly Hermione's legs locked together and she fell backwards. Unfortunately her head landed off the pillows and cracked against the hard floor.

"Ow," she uttered, attempting to muffle her cry as much as she could. The pain in her head radiated throughout her body and she bit her lip to keep from moaning.

"Jeez Hermione, I'm so sorry," Ron whispered as he ran to Hermione's prone body. "Does it hurt a lot? Should we go to Pomfrey?" He placed a gentle hand on the back of her head and looked at her with guilt in his eyes.

"No, I'll be all right," Hermione shook her head. Albeit slowly, it still sent sharp pain through her head. "I think I'll just have a big headache tomorrow."

"_Finite Incantatem_" Ron pointed his wand at Hermione and her legs blissfully fell apart. "I knew we shouldn't have done this. I though you might get hurt."

"Me, it could just have easily happened to you," Hermione assured. Neither realized that Ron was still holding her head until she put her other hand up and encountered his.

"Sorry," he muttered with a blush, lightly easing his hand out from under her so as not to cause her anymore harm. "At least we're ready for the game tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm just worried that Snape might cause severe damage before we can even do anything."

"He'll be alright," Ron nodded. "Harry knows to be on the lookout for Snape."

"I just wish he wasn't playing," Hermione whispered in the dark.

"Me too," Ron nodded. "Now let's get to bed." He helped her up and made sure she was steady enough to get to the stairs before leaving for his own bedroom. As Hermione readied herself for the night, she couldn't help but think of the sweet side she saw of Ron, a side he didn't normally show the rest of the world. She hoped that she would see more of it in the future though.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry walked down to the field together in an uncomfortable silence. Hermione wished to stop Harry from playing the game but logically knew that any argument she could make would be futile. Harry had his mind made up and he wasn't going to change it for anyone. His pride was on the line, and if she knew anything about him in the short span of their friendship, was that he was very proud. Hermione and Ron said goodbye to Harry as he walked into the changing area.

Slowly, Ron and Hermione walked up the steepsteps of the stands and sat near the top next to Neville. The other boy looked at the two strangely, no doubt because they both had worried looks upon their faces. Hermione's eyes furtively scanned the stands and field for any sign of Snape. Once he was in her eye sight, she vowed that he would be watched like a hawk. Hermione and Ron both gripped their wands tightly, anxiety rattling through each of them.

"Now, don't forget, it's _Locomoter Mortis_," Hermione whispered to Ron as she watched him stick his wand up his sleeve.

"I _know_," Ron snapped in annoyance, "don't nag."

"I wasn't nagging," she hissed in reply. "I just don't want you to forget."

"I'm not going to forget Hermione. We've been practicing it for the last couple nights."

"What have you been practicing?" Neville asked interested.

"Nothing," Hermione and Ron chorused.

Before Neville could ask further questions Hermione pointed towards the ground. "Look they're coming out." She saw the two Quidditch teams exit the changing areas and saunter onto the field. It was there she caught her first sight of Snape, and he looked surlier than usual.

"Hey there's Snape," Ron nodded at their professor on the field. "I've never seen him look so mean. Look, they're off. Ouch!"

Ron turned swiftly around and rubbed the back of his head fiercely. Hermione swivelled in her seat and saw Malfoy with his goons sitting behind them.

"Oh, sorry, Weasley, didn't see you there." Malfoy smirked down at the red-headed boy while Crabbe and Goyle snickered like girls.

"Wonder how long Potter's going to stay on his broom this time? Anyone want a bet? What about you Weasley?"

Ron refused to answer and returned his attention back to the game. He shook his head angrily, Hermione was unsure if it was because of Malfoy's comments or that Snape had awarded Hufflepuff a penalty shot. Hermione chose to focus on Harry, her fingers crossed tightly as she watched him fly high above the field in search of the Snitch.

"You know how I think they choose people for the Gryffindor team?" Malfoy continued to talk behind them. The Slytherin side cheered raucously when Snape unfairly awarded the Hufflepuff team another penalty. "It's people they feel sorry for. See, there's Potter, who's got no parents, then there's the Weasley's, who've got no money...you should be on the team, Longbottom, you've got no brains."

Out of the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Neville's face beat bright red, and turned in his seat to face Malfoy.

"I'm worth twelve of you, Malfoy," Neville stammered out.

The Slytherin boy gave a quick laugh of disbelief as he turned towards his cronies. "Longbottom, if brains were gold you'd be poorer than Weasley, and that's saying something."

Hermione noticed a slight tick on the left side of Ron's face and she could almost hear the grinding of his teeth because he was clenching his jaw so tightly. "I'm warning you Malfoy, one more word..."

Suddenly, Hermione saw Harry turn into a spectacular dive. "Ron!" She tugged on his arm. "Harry..!"

"What? Where?"

Hermione leapt to her feet, her fingers over her mouth to keep from crying out. Harry had pointed his broom straight to the ground and she prayed that he managed to right himself before he crashed.

"You're in luck, Weasley, Potter's obviously spotted some money on the ground!"

Hermione's eyes were fixated on Harry and didn't even hear the squabble going on behind her. "Come on, Harry!" With a burst of extra speed, Harry raced past Snape and with a fist in the air all could see he held the tiny gold Snitch in his hand. The stand erupted in cheers and Hermione bounced up and down, relief flooding her body.

"Ron! Ron!" Hermione looked to her side and didn't see her friend. "Where are you? The game's over! Harry's won! We've won! Gryffindor is in the lead!" She continued to shriek and since she didn't have Ron to hug she threw her arms around Parvati who sat in the row in front of her.

"I can't believe the game lasted only five minutes!" Hermione said to herself as she clapped with everyone else around her. "Ron can you believe it?" She looked around for her friend, "Ron?"

"Right here," he scrambled over the bench placing a hand over his nose to staunch the blood. "Yeah Harry!" He yelled down at the field.

"What happened to your nose?" Hermione frowned.

"Nothing," Ron shook his head and looked behind him to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle slowly getting up. "Let's get out of here. Grab Neville and let's go."

"I can't believe you got into a fight," Hermione hissed later once they were out of the stands and waiting for Harry to arrive.

"I can't believe you didn't notice," Ron argued. "We were right behind you the entire time."

"Well I'm sorry I was looking out for Harry like we said we were going to do."

"Well I was defending...Hey here comes Harry," Ron pointed as he saw Harry heading towards them. "Why is he coming out of the woods?"

"Harry, where have you been?" Hermione asked once Harry was near enough.

"We won! You won! We won!" Ron pushed aside Hermione's question and patted his friend on the back. "And I gave Malfoy a black eye, and Neville tried to take on Crabbe and Goyle single-handed! He's still out cold but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be all right, talk about showing Slytherin! Everyone's waiting for you in the common room, we're having a party, Fred and George stole some cakes and stuff from the kitchens."

"Never mind that now," Harry waved away Ron's excitement. "Let's find an empty room, you wait 'til you hear this..."

Hurriedly the trio raced towards the castle away from the crowd still exiting the Quidditch stands. Inside, they found an empty classroom, making sure Peeves wasn't inside before shutting the door behind them.

"So we were right, it is the Sorcerer's Stone, and Snape's trying to force Quirrell to help him get it. He asked if he knew how to get past Fluffy and he said something about Quirrell's 'hocus-pocus', and I reckon there are some other things guarding the stone apart from Fluffy, loads of enchantments, probably, and Quirrell would have done some anti-Dark Arts spell that Snape needs to break through."

"So you mean the Stone's only safe as long as Quirrell stands up to Snape?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.

"It'll be gone by next Tuesday," Ron said with a shake of his head. Hermione couldn't help but secretly agree.

**I had a lot of fun with this chapter because there was a lot of interaction with Ron and Hermione. I would have thought, during the books, they would have had to become closer to each other because Harry was always off doing his own thing leaving the other two behind. I hope you like the development of the characters. I threw in a romantic (if you squint very carefully) moment, but nothing of course will come of it (1) because they're only 11 and (2) they don't get together until the very end GRRRR! **

**Thanks to all who've taken the time to review, it really makes my day!**


	13. Chapter 13

1**Chapter Thirteen**

Hermione felt very jittery for the next couple days. The trio had been watching Quirrell for any signs that he had cracked and given Snape what he so desperately wanted. In the following weeks, he seemed to grow thinner and more pale but he didn't look like he had given up the information To make sure, the group regularly passed through the third-floor corridor and press their ears against the door just to check that Fluffy was still protecting the Sorcerer's Stone.

As much as Hermione wished the Sorcerer's Stone was the most important thing she had to worry about, it in fact wasn't. For too long she had put off the end of year exams and she knew that she would be in trouble if she didn't start studying as soon as possible. Whenever the three students worked on their homework, Hermione would draw up study schedules and color-code her notes in hopes of creating better study habits, she also urged Harry and Ron to do the same.

"Hermione, the exams are ages away," Ron rolled his eyes whenever Hermione brought up the subject.

"Ten weeks," Hermione snapped angrily. _Don't they realize I'm trying to help them? _"That's not ages, that's like a second to Nicholas Flamel."

"But we're not six hundred years old," Ron stated clearly. "Anyway, what are you studying for, you already know it all."

"What am I studying for? Are you crazy? You realize we need to pass these exams to get into the second year? They're very important, I should have started studying a month ago, I don't know what's gotten into me!"

Hermione however, knew what her problem was, she was too distracted by Harry, Ron, Malfoy and his cronies, and Snape's possible theft of the Sorcerer's Stone. She needed to set her priorities. First, she would pass all of her exams with flying colors then she would protect the Sorcerer's Stone so that it couldn't fall into Professor Snape's hands.

When the students took a small break for Easter, no one could really enjoy it because they were all cooped up studying or working through the mounds of homework that all of the Professors seemed to give at the same time. Most of the time, the trio could be found in the library pouring through books and mumbling to themselves. Hermione strived to memorize all the material that would likely be on the exams. She already had most of the information stored for future use, and was currently working on assimilating the twelve uses of dragon's blood.

"I'll never remember this," Ron finally burst out as he threw his quill down on the library table. Madam Pince shot him a nasty look from her desk and looked ready to get up and admonish the boy when a cacophony of laughter erupted from one of the other tables. The librarian set her eyes on the new disruption and forgot all about Ron's outburst.

"Of course you can Ron," Hermione replied soothingly. "Let's take a look at this together shall we?"

With a great sigh Ron returned his gaze from the library window to the book on the table. "I'm just not smart like you are Hermione."

"Oh, pish posh, you're plenty smart Ron, you simply need to apply yourself. See, let's try to remember this as a rhyme, that's what I like to do..."

"Hagrid! What are you doing in the library?" Harry's voice interrupted Hermione's teachable moment and she frowned when she looked up to see Hagrid attempting to move quietly behind the bookshelves. He also appeared to be hiding something behind his back.

"Jus' lookin'," he replied in an overly casual manner. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the much larger man, something seemed amiss and his voice implied that he wanted them to forget he was even there. "An' what're you lot up ter? Yer not still lookin' fer Nicholas Flamel, are yeh?"

"Oh we found out who he is ages ago," Ron replied with a smirk and a wave of his hand. "And we know what that dog's guarding, it's a Sorcerer's St..."

"Shhhh!" Hagrid quieted as he looked around the room, eyes wide and hoping noone overheard them. "Don't go shoutin' about it, what's the matter with yeh?"

"There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact, about what's guarding the Stone apart from Fluffy..."

"SHHHHH!" Hagrid looked as if he wanted to clamp a meaty hand over Harry's mouth to keep him from saying anything more. "Listen...come an' see me later, I'm not promisin' I'll tell yeh anythin', mind, but don' go rabbitin' about it in here, students aren' s'pposed ter know. They'll think I've told yeh..."

"See you later, then," Harry nodded with a grin. Hermione watched as Hagrid shuffled out the door before speaking.

"What was he hiding behind his back," Hermione asked, turning back to look at her friends.

"Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?" Harry wondered aloud.

"I'm going to see what section he was in," Ron stood up happily. No doubt he was glad to get away from working more on his homework.

Mere moments later, Ron arrived with a pile of books that he sat on the table in front of the other two occupants. "Dragons!" he whispered. "Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland; From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide_."

"Hagrid's always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him," Harry replied with a shrug.

"But it's against our laws," Ron replied with a shake of his head. "Dragon breeding was outlawed by the Warlock's Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It's hard to stop Muggles from noticing us if we're keeping dragons in the back garden - anyway, you can't tame dragons, it's dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie's got off wild ones in Romania."

"But there aren't wild dragons in Britain?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Of course there are. Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The Ministry of Magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our kind have to keep putting spells on Muggles who've spotted them, to make them forget."

"So what on earth's Hagrid up to?" Hermione asked as she raised a brow in wonder.

The three students walked down to Hagrid's hut an hour later. Hermione a little upset that she didn't get as much time to study as she would have liked, but the pull of a mystery seemed to be stronger than she had anticipated. If they could just hurry this along, she may be able to get in an hour or so of homework before bed.

Ron knocked on the door of Hagrid's hut and they looked curiously at the tightly closed curtains. Normally the door, curtains, and windows were all open and inviting.

"Who is it?" a voice called from inside.

"It's us Hagrid," Harry called out. A moment later, the door opened quickly and the three were pulled inside. Hermione jumped a bit when Hagrid slammed the door closed and locked it.

The inside of the hut was usually cool and airy, however, at the moment Hermione thought she could barely take another breath because it was sickeningly hot and humid. It was a warm day outside and yet Hagrid had the fire blazing to dangerous heights. They sat around the table and Hermione pulled uncomfortably at her robes around the neck. Finally, she decided to simply take off her robes and only be clad in her uniform skirt and button up shirt. The other two boys quickly followed suit and Hermione instantly felt cooler than before.

Hagrid offered them tea and stoat sandwiches which all of them politely refused. "So...yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?"

"Yes," Harry nodded getting right to the point. "We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Sorcerer's Stone apart from Fluffy."

Hagrid's face grew stern as he looked at the three students. "O' course I can't. Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts...I s'ppose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy."

"Oh come on Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on around here." Hermione flattered the older man, she knew it was easier to catch flies with honey rather than vinegar. "We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry and Ron beaming at her and she felt ecstatic that she could be of some help, other than homework of course. It wasn't even as if she were lying to Hagrid, he was very much trusted by Dumbledore and she was happy to see the prideful look in Hagrid's eye.

"Well, I don' s'ppose it could hurt ter tell yeh that...let's see...he borrowed Fluffy from me...then some o' the teachers did enchantments...Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall," he ticked the names off on his fingers, "Professor Quirrell, an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" all three students cried out in unison.

"Yeah, yer not still on abou' that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it."

Hermione chewed on her lower lip fretfully as she thought about how easy it was for Snape to figure out how to get past the other teacher's enchantments. It must really only be Quirrell's spell and how to get past Fluffy that kept Snape from stealing the stone.

"You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you Hagrid? And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers? Harry asked anxiously.

"Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore," Hagrid replied with a smile.

"Well, that's something," Harry muttered to the others. "Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling."

"Can't Harry, sorry," Hagrid shook his head slowly as he glanced at the fire. Hermione looked over where Hagrid was gazing and saw something in the fire.

"Hagrid, what's that?" Harry pointed at a huge, black egg that was sitting in the middle of the fire, just beneath the large kettle.

"Ah," Hagrid fumbled nervously as he looked from the egg to the students. "That's...er..."

"Where did you get it, Hagrid?" Ron asked as he crouched near the fire trying to get a better look at the egg. "It must've cost you a fortune."

"Won it," Hagrid played with his beard as he spoke. "Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it , ter be honest."

"But what are you going to do with it when it's hatched?" Hermione asked looking at the egg as if at any moment a baby dragon would push it's way out and meet the world.

"Well, I've bin doin' some readin'," Hagrid said as he pulled a book from under his pillow. "Got this outta the library, _Dragon Breeding for Pleasure and Profit_, it's a bit outta date, o' course, but it's all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, 'cause their mothers breathe on 'em, see, an' when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o' brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An' see here, how ter recognize diff'rent eggs, what I got there's a Norwegian Ridgeback. They're rare, them."

Hagrid smiled as he looked over at the egg, Hermione couldn't help but liken him to a proud Papa, but this situation wasn't something to be jumping for joy about.

"Hagrid, you live in a wooden house," she said logically. However, he wasn't listening to a thing she was saying. Instead, he was humming a merry tune and stroked the fire gently.

Hermione continued to plow through the work that professors continued to pile on the students, as well as strive to create study schedules for the week, not only for her but Harry and Ron as well. She didn't understand why they grumbled when she handed them the schedules, she was the one putting more work on herself. Not only was she worried about her school work, but also someone finding out about Hagrid's illegal dragon. Ron summed up her thoughts perfectly when he said, "wonder what it's like to have a peaceful life."

Hermione dreaded the news about the dragon hatching because that would require another trip to Hagrid's along with another chance of them being caught. Her worries came to fruition when Harry received a note from Hagrid during breakfast, it simply read: _It's hatching._

Ron wanted to skip their next class Herbology in order to see the dragon but Hermione put her foot down. There was no way she was going to skip class in order to participate in an illegal act.

"Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?"

"We've got lessons, we'll get into trouble, and that's nothing to what Hagrid's going to be in when someone finds out what he's doing..."

"Shut up," Harry snapped. A hurt look crossed Hermione's face at Harry's cross words, until she saw Malfoy walk past them with a slight smirk on his face. She shot Harry a concerned look but he just shook his head to ward off any more discussion on the subject.

On their way down to Herbology, Hermione and Ron continued to argue. "I just don't think it's a good idea, why don't you ever listen to me?"

"What are you on about? We listen to you every second of the day because that's how often you talk!"

"Well, I'm sorry, next time someone else can help you with your homework."

"You know that's not what I meant," Ron blanched. "You're very helpful. I just think we should be there for Hagrid, he needs us."

Hermione fumed as she thought about abandoning a friend in need. "Fine, but we don't skip class, we'll go during the morning break."

After class, when the bell sounded, the trio dropped their trowels and hurried across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. He must have seen them coming because he was outside to greet them, a huge smile on his face.

"It's nearly out," he said as he ushered them into his tiny place. Hermione's eyes settled on the egg that was now sitting in the middle of his table. The egg had deep cracks and something was moving inside, there were also a series of funny clicking noises emanating from the egg. She didn't even realize that she had sat down with everyone else at the table and they all watched the egg with bated breath.

All of a sudden, a tiny paw pushed out through the egg, and only a moment later the baby dragon rolled out and flopped onto the table. Hermione couldn't decide if it was hideously ugly or if it was so ugly it was cute. The dragon was jet black with large crumpled wings nearly two times the size of its body. It also had a long snout with wide nostrils, stubby horns, and bright orange eyes. Hermione saw the dragon rear it's head back and sneeze, emitting a few sparks from it's nostrils.

"Isn't he beautiful?" Hagrid beamed. He reached out a hand to pet the dragon when it snapped at the large fingers, tiny sharp teeth showing in the dragon's small mouth. "Bless him, look, he knows his mommy!"

"Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?" Hermione asked concern marking her face.

Hagrid opened his mouth to respond when she saw his face grow incredibly pale. Hermione turned in her chair to look out the window. "What's the matter?"

"Someone was lookin' through the gap in the curtains...it's a kid...he's runnin' back up ter the school."

Harry ran toward the door and looked outside, a moment later he came back in with worry in his eyes. "Malfoy."

The next week, Hermione grew increasingly concerned about Hagrid, especially since it seemed Malfoy was biding his time, waiting for the right moment to pounce. His perpetual smirk sent shivers down her spine, so the trio spent most of their free time with Hagrid, trying to reason with him.

"Just let him go, set him free." Harry pleaded with the older man.

"I can't," Hagrid shook his head. "He's too little. He'd die."

Hermione frowned as she looked at the 'little' dragon. It seemed to have grown three times in length since the last time she saw him. Every once in a while, smoke would emanate from his snout and he would try to flap his wings and fly but would hit the ground and sprawl on the floor. Hagrid also seemed to have been neglecting his gamekeeper duties because the dragon was keeping him so busy.

"I've decided to call him Norbert. He really knows me now, watch. Norbert! Norbert! Where's Mommy?"

Ron's eyes widened and he whispered to Harry and Hermione, "he's lost his marbles."

"Hagrid, give it two weeks and Norbert's going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment." Harry spoke gently, as if talking to a man on the edge.

"I...I know I can't keep him forever, but I can't jus' dump him, I can't."

Harry's eyes lit up and he looked towards Ron, "Charlie."

Hermione was a bit confused, she didn't know what he was talking about and apparently neither did Ron. "You're losing it too, I'm Ron remember?"

"No, Charlie...your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him. Charlie can take care of him and then put him back in the wild!"

"That's a great idea Harry," Hermione nodded with a slow smile.

"Brilliant!" Ron clapped. "How about it, Hagrid?"

It took a few more minutes, but Hagrid finally agreed to let them owl Charlie and ask him if he could take the dragon.

Five days later, Wednesday night, finally brought them the answers they needed. Hermione and Harry were alone in the common room studying late into the night. Ron had left earlier to help Hagrid with feeding Norbert and it was almost midnight and he still had not come back. Hermione focused on her studies and barely spoke to Harry. When the portrait swung open, Hermione turned so fast she heard her neck crack.

Ron pulled off the invisibility cloak and sat with a heavy sigh next to Hermione. "It bit me!" He cried out as he showed them his hand that he had wrapped up in a handkerchief. "I'm not going to be able to hold a quill for a week. I tell you, that dragon's the most horrible animal I've ever met, but the way Hagrid goes on about it, you'd think it was a fluffy little bunny rabbit. When it bit me he told me off for frightening it. And when I left, he was singing it a lullaby."

"That's terrible," Hermione whispered as she looked at his hand. A tap on the window caused Hermione to look up and Harry leapt from his chair to open the window.

"It's Hedwig! She'll have Charlie's answer!" He let her in and took the letter she brought him. Sitting on the couch with Hermione and Ron, Harry opened the piece of paper and the three students leaned in and read the note together.

_Dear Ron,_

_ How are you? Thanks for the letter, I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won't be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn't be seen carrying an illegal dragon._

_ Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it's still dark. _

_ Send me an answer as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Charlie_

"We've got the invisibility cloak," Harry said as soon as they were all done reading. "It shouldn't be too difficult, I think the cloak's big enough to cover two of us and Norbert."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. It was a testimony of how bad things were at the present, that she was willing to risk expulsion...imprisonment, in order to get rid of Norbert and Malfoy.

However, the next morning, Ron's bitten hand had swollen to twice its normal size. Ron looked as if he were ready to pass out at any moment. He didn't want to go to Madam Pomfrey's out of fear her finding out about Norbert. But by that afternoon, they had no other choice because the cut had turned a vivid green, it seemed that Norbert's fangs were poisonous.

Once classes were done, Hermione and Harry visited Ron in the infirmary. He was lying in bed, sweat dripping from his body, hair plastered to his forehead, and black circles beneath his eyes. Hermione sat tentatively next to Ron on the bed and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's not just my hand," he whispered when they asked him how he was. "Although that feel like it's about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what really bit me...I've told her it was a dog, but I don't think she believes me...I shouldn't have hit him at the Quidditch match, that's why he's doing this."

"It'll be all over at midnight on Saturday," Hermione soothed as she ran a hand up and down his arm. But that didn't help Ron at all, apparently it seemed to further agitate him. He sat bolt upright on the bed and looked at the other two in fear.

"Midnight on Saturday! Oh no...oh no...I've just remembered. Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he's going to know we're getting rid of Norbert."

Before Hermione and Harry could respond they were ushered out the door by Madam Pomfrey who said Ron needed his rest.

"It's too late to change the plan now," Harry spoke as they walked down to Hagrid's hut. "We haven't got time to send Charlie another owl, and this could be our only chance to get rid of Norbert. We'll have to risk it. And we have got the invisibility cloak, Malfoy doesn't know about that."

Fang was sitting outside the hut with a bandaged tail and an upset look. Hermione took a moment to pat his head while Hagrid opened up a window to talk to them.

"I won't let you in," he spoke. "Norbert's at a tricky stage, nothin' I can't handle."

Harry told him about Charlie's letter and Hermione watched as tears welled up in Hagrid's eyes. But that also might have been because Norbert had just bitten him on the leg. "Aargh! It's all right, he only got my boot, jus' playin', he's only a baby after all."

Hermione and Harry backed up when they saw the walls shake after Norbert's tail thrashed about inside. "I can't wait until he's gone."

"Neither can I," Harry responded as they walked back towards the castle.

When the time finally came to collect Norbert, Hermione would have normally felt sorry for Hagrid if she weren't worried to death about what they had to do. They were already late going down to the hut because they had to wait for Peeves to leave, he appeared to enjoy a late night tennis match against himself in the hallway. When they arrived, Hagrid already had Norbert packed and ready in a large crate.

"He's got lots o' rats an' some brandy fer the journey," Hagrid spoke solemnly. "An' I've packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely."

From inside the crate, ripping noises sounded and Hermione could only assume the teddy bear was currently being eviscerated.

"Bye-by Norbert!" Hagrid sobbed as Hermione and Harry placed Nobert underneath the invisibility cloak and stepped under it themselves. "Mommy will never forget you!"

The crate was very heavy and Hermione felt the pull of muscles, not normally used. She was sure her back would be aching for the next couple of days. How they managed to get the crate all the way upstairs, she'll never know. It seemed that it took forever to lug the crate through the vacant halls, even when Harry told her about a supposed shortcut.

"Nearly there," Harry puffed out as they were in the hallway beneath the tallest tower. Seeing sudden movement in front of them, the two nearly dropped the crate because for a moment they had forgotten they were invisible. They shuffled into the shadows and looked on as a lamp flared in the dark hallway.

Professor McGonagall was dressed in a plaid bathrobe and curlers in hair, but that wasn't the most amusing part in the scenario. It was that she had Draco Malfoy by the ear and was dragging him down the hallway. "Detention!" she shouted. "And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you..."

"You don't understand Professor. Harry Potter's coming...he's got a dragon!"

"What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on...I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!"

Hermione and Harry waited until they rounded the corner before they continued on, traipsing up the spiral staircase. It wasn't until they reached the top and breathed in the fresh cold night air that they finally took off the cloak.

"Malfoy's got detention! I could sing!" Hermione cried out with a loud voice. She even danced around for a moment, giddiness flooding through her body.

"Don't" Harry shook his head but a small smile lit up his face.

They waited for about ten minutes when Hermione saw four broomsticks race through the night and float above the tower. Charlie's friends introduced themselves and appeared very nice. They showed Harry and Hermione the harness they were going to use to support Norbert and how it would work. The two helped the dragon keepers attach the rig to Nobert's crate and after shaking hands with all of the men, Harry and Hermione watched as they all flew away with a sigh of relief.

With renewed vigor in their step, the two students walked down the steps, happy to have Norbert gone and maybe have their lives return to some semblance of normal. However, their happiness lasted only a brief moment because at the bottom of the stairs stood Filch who looked up at them with a look of utter glee.

"Well, well, well," he whispered. "Aren't we in trouble."

Hermione gasped as she realized they had left the invisibility cloak on top of the tower. One of her worst nightmares was about to come true...detention.

**Well, here we are. I updated pretty quickly because I was just feeling the urge to write. Consider it either a belated Christmas present, or a very early one, whichever floats your boat. Please take the time to review, all of you, let me know if it is worth my time to continue onto the next book or just stick with the first book. Thank you to all my loyal readers who always find time to review, you make me sooooo happy!**

**Thanks again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Hermione felt as if she were walking to her execution. The hallways were dark and foreboding as Filch led the two out-of-bound students to Professor McGonagall's first floor office. If Hermione thought it took forever carrying Norbert's cage up to the astronomy tower, it was nothing compared to their walk of shame. Filch left them in McGonagall's office and she could only think of the terrible punishments that would be forced upon her, that is if she was allowed to stay on at Hogwarts. Hermione was terribly afraid of her and Harry being kicked out. Thoughts of having to return to her parents in dishonor filled her eyes with tears. She tried to blink them away because she didn't want McGonagall to see her crying.

Minutes ticked by, though they seemed like hours, before McGonagall barreled through the open doorway, however she wasn't alone. Neville trailed after her and once he saw his fellow Gryffindor students he burst out a warning.

"Harry! I was trying to find you to warn you. I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said you had a drag-"

Harry shook his head, attempting to cut off Neville's words. Unfortunately McGonagall saw the motion and perceived the gesture in a different manner.

"I would never have believed it of any of you." McGonagall stood behind her desk, hands on her hips and looking like a fierce dragon herself. "Mr. Filch says you were up in the astronomy tower. It's one o'clock in the morning. Explain yourselves!"

Hermione couldn't bear to look her beloved professor in the eye, instead she choose to stare intently at her slippers. She prayed that her tears wouldn't fall and shame her anymore than what she was already feeling. With McGonagall's wrath, it seemed likely that Hermione should simply prepare herself for the inevitable...expulsion.

"I think I've got a good idea of what's been going on. It doesn't take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and into trouble. I've already caught him. I suppose you think it's funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it too?"

Hermione wished that she could tell Neville that it was all untrue, and that she was sorry that he had ever been caught up in the act. In fact, she wished she could go back in time and refuse to have anything to do with Hagrid's stupid dragon.

"I'm disgusted, four students out of bed in one night! I've never heard such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense."

Hermione physically winced at McGonagall's admonishment. Hermione _should_ have had more sense than to have gone traipsing around the castle so late at night.

"As for you Mr. Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions...yes, you too, Mr. Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it's very dangerous, and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor."

Hermione bit back a sigh of relief. Despite the detention surely going on her permanent record, she was glad that she wasn't going to be expelled. Harry however seemed to be more focused on the insipid house points.

"Fifty?" Harry gasped.

"Fifty points each," McGonagall hissed in response.

"Professor, please..."

"You can't..." Harry and Neville pleaded in unison.

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do Potter. Now, get back to bed all of you. I've never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students."

Hermione, Harry, and Neville walked back in silence to the Gryffindor tower. The boys, most likely, in deep thought over the loss of a hundred and fifty points in one night. Hermione still felt ashamed of her poor behavior. That night, she managed to avoid waking up Lavender and Parvati when she came in, but stirred restlessly in her bed. Actually, for most of the night she sobbed into her pillow and wondered how she was ever going to be able to face McGonagall again.

Classes the next day were rough. Everyone refused to speak to Hermione, Harry, and Neville. The only one who stood by them was Ron. The Slytherins particularly enjoyed clapping and cheering for Harry as he passed them by, "thanks Potter, we owe you one!"

Hermione merely looked away as she felt her face flame. She felt even more sorry for Harry who was by far, more popular than she would ever be.

"They'll all forget this in a few weeks. Fred and George have lost loads of points in all the time they've been here, and people still like them." Ron pointed out logically.

"They've never lost a hundred and fifty points in one go, though, have they?" Harry replied miserably.

"Well, no," Ron shook his head reluctantly.

Hermione's mind-set for the next few days was to keep to herself. She no longer called attention to herself by raising her hand and answering all of the professor's questions, instead she kept her head down and took copious notes without looking up. She was deeply ashamed of her actions and the disappointment she found in her teacher's eyes whenever she was forced to look at them. What's more, she had horribly mangled the goal she set for herself when she first found out she was a witch and would be attending Hogwarts: to make everyone see she was just as good as any pureblood wizard. She lost her house a lot of points and now everyone looked upon her with disdain. Hermione desperately wished she could take back her actions and keep her nose out of others affairs.

If there was one good thing that came of her late night escapades was that Harry and Ron were spending more time with her in the library studying. They often worked late in the night attempting to memorize ingredients to complicated potions, learn the wand motions for charms class, and memorize dates of magical discoveries and the numerous rebellions during the wizarding world's history.

A week before exams were due to start, Hermione found herself in the library testing Ron on Astronomy.

"Ok," Hermione started as she looked at her list of questions for what may possibly be on the test. "Pick from the map which constellation is Taurus."

"Taurus," Ron murmured as he nearly placed his nose flat against the map on the table. He moved his eyes around, searching for the constellation. "That's the bull isn't it?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" Hermione asked rather innocently.

"Oh come off it Hermione," Ron rolled his eyes irritably. "Is it this one?" He pointed to a set of stars.

Hermione leaned over to stare at it and shook her head, "nope, try again."

"Hermione, you are driving me mad, just show me so I can remember for next time."

"Professor Sinistra showed us multiple times, if you can't remember it after that, how is it going to help if I show you just once?"

Ron opened his mouth, most likely to respond with a scathing remark, but thankfully he was stopped by the appearance of Harry.

"Hi Harry, would you like to study Astronomy with us, Ron could use the extra study time."

"I wouldn't need to use the extra study time if you would have just showed me where the constellations were instead of watching me try and find them for half an hour."

"I think Quirrell's finally given up."

"What," Ron turned from glaring at Hermione to gaping at Harry. "Why do you think that?"

"I heard him in one of the classrooms and it sounded as if he was being threatened by someone. He said, 'all right, all right' and then he ran out of the room and it seemed as if he was really close to crying. I looked in the room and the door on the other side was open, I bet Snape left through that door after he finished with Quirrell."

"Snape's done it then!" Ron whispered, sending a furtive glance towards a disapproving Madam Pince. "If Quirrell's told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell - "

"There's still Fluffy though," Hermione reminded the two boys.

"Maybe Snape's found out how to get past him without asking Hagrid," Ron commented as he looked around them at the thousands of books that sat upon the rows of bookshelves. "I bet there's a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?"

Hermione could see the glint in Ron's eyes, he seemed desperate for some new adventure, but he wasn't the one who was punished for the last adventure she and Harry were tasked with. "Go to Dumbledore. That's what we should have done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves we'll be thrown out for sure."

"But we've got no proof," Harry said as he grabbed a chair and sat down in front of his two friends. "Quirrell's too scared to back us up. Snape's only got to say he doesn't know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor - who do you think they'll believe, him or us? It's not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore'll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn't help us if his life depended on it, he's too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he'll think. And don't forget, we're not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That'll take a lot of explaining."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully at Harry's clearly logical explanation however Ron didn't appear to be as satisfied.

"If we just do a bit of poking around..."

"No," Harry shook his head, "we've done enough poking around."

Hermione watched as Harry pulled the map Ron had been looking at and focused all of his attention on Astronomy. Although Hermione agreed with Harry, she couldn't help but think about whether they were keeping away from the Sorcerer's Stone because it was highly unlikely a teacher would steal the stone, or because they didn't want to get in trouble again. Hermione frowned as she found she couldn't quite focus on Astronomy or any other piece of homework for the rest of the night.

XXOOXXOOXXOO

The next morning at breakfast Hermione, along with Harry and Neville, received a note from one of the school owls. Hermione knew what it was before she opened it.

Your detention will take place at eleven o'clock tonight.

Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall.

Professor M. McGonagall

Hermione didn't complain once about having to forgo a night of studying in order to attend a detention and neither did Harry, they both felt they deserved the punishment they were to receive. She did however dread the detention for the rest of the day, pondering over what it would be and how hard she would have to work.

At eleven o'clock, Hermione and Harry said goodbye to Ron and left with Neville to walk down to the entrance hall. Filch was already there and so was Malfoy, Hermione nearly forgot the Slytherin would be sharing in their detention.

"Follow me," Filch sneered at the students as he lit a lamp and led them outside.

"I bet you'll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won't you, eh?" Filch snickered as he hobbled across the uneven ground. "Oh yes...hard work and pain are the best teachers if you ask me...It's just a pity they let the old punishments die out...hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I've got the chains still in my office, keep 'em well oiled in case they're ever needed...Right, off we go, and don't think of running off, now, it'll be worse for you if you do."

The group walked across the darkened grounds, the only shed of light was the tiny lamp swinging from Filch's hand and the crescent moon hanging high in the sky. Hermione looked over to Neville with pity as he sniffed delicately, attempting to hide his fear from the other students. Harry looked a bit hesitant as they continued to walk towards the dark forest, as if feeling Hermione's gaze, he looked at her and gave her, what she guessed, was supposed to be a reassuring smile, but she continued to feel a bit worried about what awaited her.

"Is that you Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started." A familiar voice called out ahead of the group and for a moment Hermione felt her heart warm. Surely if they were to be serving their detention with Hagrid, it wouldn't be too horrible.

As if sensing Hermione's fleeting happiness Filch rounded on Harry and Hermione with a hard glare. "I suppose you think you'll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again - it's into the forest you're going and I'm much mistaken if you'll all come out in one piece."

Hermione heard Neville moan in fright at Filch's words while Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks to stare at Filch with obvious concern.

"The forest?" he asked shocked. "We can't go in there at night, there's all sorts of things in there - werewolves, I heard."

"That's your problem isn't it?" Filch snickered happily. "Should've thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn't you?"

Despite the creatures Hermione knew to be in the forest, she found she wasn't quite as scared as she was mere minutes ago. She trusted Hagrid to keep her safe and surely any teacher, even if it was Filch, would not willingly send students into a situation where they were not one hundred percent certain they would come back unscathed. But…then again…she also thought Snape would never try to purposely harm Harry.

Ahead of the small group a figure emerged from the dank shadows. Hagrid, with his towering image, once again gave Hermione a tiny bit of confidence. Across his shoulder hung a large crossbow and Fang loped next to him, seemingly carefree and blessedly unaware of the situation he found himself in.

"Abou' time," Hagrid gruffed. "I bin waitin' fer half an hour already. All right, Harry, Hermione?"

Hermione smiled gratefully up at her large friend, but her smile was quickly squashed by Filch's unwanted critique. "I shouldn't be too friendly to them Hagrid, they're here to be punished, after all."

"That's why yer late, is it?" Hagrid frowned at the thin and cowardly man. "Bin lecturin' them, eh? 'Snot your place ter do that. Yeh've done yer bit, I'll take over from here."

"I'll be back at dawn," Filch spoke in his nasally voice, "for what's left of them." As Filch hobbled away, the students could hear his faint cackle and Hermione could only liken it to the old muggle movies and the quintessential mad scientist laugh.

Malfoy appeared to no longer be as unfazed as he would claim to be. "I'm not going into that forest," he told Hagrid. Hermione, was pleased to note, she could detect, even faintly, a hint of panic in the Slytherin boy's voice.

"Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," Hagrid replied gruffly. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

"But this is servant stuff, it's not for students to do. I thought we'd be copying lines or something, if my father knew I was doing this, he'd..."

"...tell yer that's how it is at Hogwarts," Hagrid growled. "Copyin' lines! What good's that ter anyone? Yeh'll do summat useful or yeh'll get out. If yeh think yer father'd rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an' pack. Go on!"

Malfoy simply fumed, Hermione knew there was no way he would risk being expelled from Hogwarts. For a few seconds he glared at Hagrid but realizing the older man was not about to back down, he shifted his gaze elsewhere.

Hagrid nodded, finally gaining some control over the small group. "Right then, now, listen carefully, 'cause it's dangerous what we're gonna do tonight, an' I don' want no one takin' risks. Follow me over here a moment."

Hermione followed Hagrid as he led them to the very edge of the forest. The lamp that originally gave Hermione a small bit of comfort, highlighted the unsavory aspects of the Forbidden Forest. The ground was coated with a thick silvery substance and the young student focused her attention on Hagrid, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Look there," Hagrid drew the attention of the rest of the students. "See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery."

Hermione gasped as she thought of the poor creature hunkering down somewhere in the forest, praying for its suffering to end. She couldn't imagine harming such a gentle animal, let alone doing what needed to be done if it was too badly injured.

"And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?" said Malfoy, a twinge of fear in his voice.

"There's nothin' that lives in the forest that'll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang," said Hagrid. "An' keep ter the path. Right now we're gonna split inter two parties an' follow the trail in diff'rent directions. There's blood all over the place, it must've bin staggerin' around since last night at least."

"I want Fang," Malfoy said immediately as he sized up the oversized dog with his long vicious looking teeth.

"All right, but I warn yeh, he's a coward," Hagrid said in a knowing voice. "So me, Harry, an' Hermione'll go one way an' Draco, Neville, an' Fang'll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now."

The students fumbled for their wands in the pitch dark and clumsily shot sparks high up into the sky. Despite her fear, Hermione couldn't help but notice her sparks were the brightest, a pleasant smile slipped past her lips. _Might as well find something to smile about in this god-forsaken place._

"That's it," Hagrid encouraged. "An' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh, so be careful...let's go."

As a large group they tromped through the forest, seemingly the only noise that emanated from the dark woods. Hermione thought it quite eerie that there were no signs of nocturnal wildlife as one would expect from a rather large forest. It was as if the creatures were holding their breath and hiding from something that lurked nearby. Hermione suppressed a shiver that coursed through her body, she wished Ron were with them because he always seemed to lighten the mood with his jokes. Only a few minutes later, the group came to a split in the path, Draco, Neville, and Fang choose the right fork, and Hagrid, Harry and Hermione walked towards the left. Hermione spared a quick glance at Neville's terrified face and felt guilty leaving him with Draco the bully.

The threesome walked in thick silence, heads glued to the ground as they searched for the trail that would lead them to the injured unicorn. Every once in a while, Hermione would sneak a look at Hagrid and the worry that she saw on his face shook her to the bone. Apparently Harry saw it too because he voiced one of Hermione's main concerns.

"Could a werewolf be killing the unicorns?" Harry asked the older man.

"Not fast enough," Hagrid responded with a gruff shake of his head. "It's not easy ter catch a unicorn, they're powerful creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before."

Once Harry fell back to walk with Hermione she whispered softly so only he could hear. "If it wasn't a werewolf that did this, what could?"

Harry merely shrugged his skinny shoulders and looked back at her with concern in his eyes. Hermione wasn't sure she wanted to be in the forest with some unknown creature that was stronger and faster than a werewolf. They walked over fallen trees and massive stumps. A steady stream of water trickled near them and it somehow soothed Hermione's anxiety.

"You all right Hermione?" Hagrid asked kindly as he looked back at the two students. "Don' worry it cant've gone far if it's this badly hurt, an' then we'll be able ter - GET BEHIND THAT TREE!"

Hermione felt a large hand lift her nearly a foot off the ground by the back of her shirt and dump her unceremoniously behind a towering oak tree. Hagrid, with lightening fast speed, pulled an arrow out and notched it into his crossbow. He raised it up to eye level and his large body went deathly still, every muscle poised to strike. Hermione felt her heart racing and her ears hurting from straining to hear the slightest whisper of the forest. She peered out behind Hagrid's massive frame to see what it was he was looking towards. She finally heard it, a slithering over dead leaves resounded through the quiet trees. It was as if a cloak were being dragged along the ground. But after a few seconds, the sound faded into the wind as if it were never there.

Hagrid relaxed slightly and straightened from his attack stance. The crossbow loose in his hand and pointed to the ground, indicating the possible threat being over. "I knew it," he murmured with a slow shake of his head. "There's summat in here that shouldn' be."

"A werewolf?" Harry suggested. Obviously the creature was on his mind, no thanks to Draco's suggestion.

"That wasn' no werewolf an' it wasn' no unicorn, neither," said Hagrid grimly. "Right, follow me, but careful now."

Hermione followed Hagrid as he led them deeper in the woods. She glanced furtively at her surroundings, swearing to herself that she wouldn't let anything slip past her. Suddenly, in the clearing ahead, a rustling sound caught their attention.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called out, his crossbow once again at the ready. "Show yerself, I'm armed!"

Tree limbs were pushed out of the way and leaves crackled as a figure emerged into the clearing. Hermione's jaw dropped as the centaur walked towards them. From the waist up, he was a man, with red hair and a beard. But from the waist down, he was a chestnut colored horse with a long red flicking tail.

"Oh, it's you Ronan," Hagrid sighed in relief. "How are yeh?" He walked forward and shook the centaur's hand.

"Good evening to you Hagrid," Ronan greeted the giant pleasantly. "Were you going to shoot me?" He asked, indicating the crossbow in Hagrid's hand.

"Can't be too careful, Ronan," Hagrid spoke gravely. "There's summat bad loose in this forest. This is Harry Potter an' Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An' this is Ronan you two. He's a centaur."

"We noticed," Hermione replied faintly.

"Good evening," Ronan inclined his head. "Students are you? And do you learn much up at the school?"

"Erm..." Harry gaped.

"A bit," Hermione spoke shyly. The moment the words were uttered she desperately wished to take them back, surely on first meeting a centaur she could have appeared to seem smarter that she was currently sounding.

"A bit. Well, that's something," Ronan sighed as if hoping to hear they had memorized all the texts and could recite them word for word at the drop of a hat. "Mars is bright tonight," Ronan commented cryptically as he stared up at the sky.

Frowning Hermione looked uncertainly up at the sky, striving to see what he was looking at. She knew centaurs were very interested in the alignment of stars and astronomy, but she wasn't sure what significance it had for the current situation.

"Yeah," Hagrid nodded his head with a quick glance up at the sky. "Listen, I'm glad we've run inter yeh, Ronan, 'cause there's a unicorn bin hurt - you seen anythin'?"

Ronan didn't say anything at first, instead he continued to look up at the sky as if waiting for the heavens to open up and bestow upon them the answers to life's questions. With a great sigh he spoke in his low, sorrowful voice. "Always the innocent are the first victims. So it has been for ages past, so it is now."

"Yeah," Hagrid nodded in exasperation. "But have yeh seen anythin' Ronan? Anythin' unusual?"

"Mars is bright tonight," Ronan repeated as if he were a broken record, "unusually bright."

"Yeah, but I was meanin' anythin' unusual a bit nearer to home. So you haven't noticed anythin' strange?"

Ronan once again took a long time to respond to Hagrid's questions and the group of three stared at him waiting in bated breath. "The forest hides many secrets." Hermione frowned in frustration. This was not what she expected from her first meeting with a centaur.

Movement in the trees caused Hagrid to bring up his crossbow once again in self-defense, only to lower it when another centaur stepped out. This one was black-haired, black bodied, and wilder-looking than Ronan.

"Hullo Bane," Hagrid called out. "All right?"

"Good evening Hagrid, I hope you are well?"

"Well enough. Look, I've jus' bin askin' Ronan, you seen anythin' odd in here lately? There's a unicorn bin injured, would yeh know anythin' about it?"

Blane walked...or trotted towards Ronan and stared up towards the sky, mimicking his fellow centaur's motions. "Mars is bright tonight," he said simply.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming in frustration. _What does Mars have to do with anything? _

"We've heard," Hagrid stated grumpily. "Well, if either of you do see anythin', let me know won't yeh? We'll be off, then."

Hermione followed Hagrid and Harry out of the clearing, sneaking looks behind her at the breath taking creatures. Despite their cryptic answers, she was still fascinated with the centaurs. She didn't turn around until the trees finally blocked all visibility of the magnificent beasts.

"Never try an' get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy stargazers. Not interested in anythin' closer'n the moon."

"Are there many of them in here?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Oh, a fair few...Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they're good enough about turnin' up if ever I want a word. They're deep, mind, centaurs...they know things...jus' don' let on much."

"D'you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?" Hary asked.

"Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what's bin killin' the unicorns - never heard anythin' like it before."

They continued to walk through the forest, Hermione wondering when, if ever, they would find the poor unicorn suffering silently in the dark forest. She caught Harry looking around the forest with a strange look upon his face, she was about to ask him what he was thinking before she caught a glimpse in the sky. Putting a quick hand on Hagrid's sturdy arm, she pointed to the upwards.

"Hagrid look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!"

"You two wait here!" Hagrid shouted. "Stay on the path, I'll come back for yeh!"

With his crossbow at the ready, Hagrid crashed through the forest on a desperate path to the red sparks. Hermione inched closer to Harry and clutched his arm firmly with her hands. She was imagining all the horrid things that could be happening to Neville and Draco.

"You don't think they've been hurt, do you?" she whispered to Harry.

"I don't care if Malfoy has, but if something's got Neville...it's our fault he's here in the first place."

Hermione groaned to herself as she remembered the reason why they were all there to begin with. Poor Neville, he shouldn't even be in detention, and if it weren't for him trying to help Hermione and Harry, he wouldn't be in the dangerous forest. And despite Malfoy's horrid attitude and personality, she didn't wish any harm to befall him. They waited in silence, listening for the tell-tale sounds of Hagrid's return. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Hagrid emerged from the forest, his face red and lips thin with suppressed rage. Malfoy, Neville and Fang were with him, Hagrid told them what happened anger clearly in his voice. Apparently Malfoy had snuck up on Neville from behind and grabbed him as joke. Neville had panicked and raised the alarm.

"We'll be lucky ter catch anythin' now, with the racket you two were makin'. Right, we're changin' groups - Neville, you stay with me an' Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an' this idiot. I'm sorry," Hagrid added in a whisper to Harry as he saw his face screw up in distaste, "but he'll have a harder time frightenin' you, an' we've gotta get this done."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand before he walked off with Malfoy and Fang. She felt bad that he had to go off with Malfoy, she only hoped that he wouldn't do anything stupid to get them in even more trouble.

"I'm...I'm s-so s-sorry Hagrid," Neville stammered out. "I caused y-you a l-lot of t-t-trouble."

"Don' worry abou' it," Hagrid said gruffly. "Let's jus' go on and find this unicorn."

They continued to walk down the path, it seemed to curve to the right and Hermione anticipated meeting up with Harry and Malfoy soon if the path continued its current path. A scream punctured the silence of the forest and Hermione's ears perked up and sought out the direction of the yell.

"There!" Neville pointed at the red sparks in the distance. Hagrid and Hermione broke into a run, leaping over overgrown roots and slapping away hanging tree limbs. Ahead, she could see a bright blonde head running towards them, desperately hoping Harry was with Malfoy, Hermione intercepted the other boy, causing him to stop in his tracks in order to keep himself from running into her. Fang was quick on Malfoy's heels and ran past the two students and into Hagrid's waiting arms.

"Where is Harry?" Hermione asked as she looked the woods in desperate search for her friend. "What happened Malfoy?"

"F…found the unicorn," Malfoy gasped as he bent over, his head between his knees trying to catch his breath. "Something…something else was there."

"But where is Harry?" Hermione grabbed his arm and shook it rather roughly.

"Get off me Granger," Malfoy shrugged off her touch. "Potter was right behind me."

"He's not there Malfoy," Hagrid growled. "Take us to where you two were."

"You left him there," Hermione accused Malfoy.

"He was right behind me," Malfoy muttered.

Hermione chose to keep her mouth shut because she could see the guilt in his eyes, whether or not the Slytherin boy would admit the fact.

"Let's go Malfoy," Hagrid yelled as he pushed through the trees in the direction Malfoy came from.

"We'll find him Hermione," Neville smiled softly as he passed by.

"Come on Malfoy," Hermione gestured. "You don't want to be left behind."

Rather grudgingly Malfoy followed the group, eventually maneuvering himself towards the front leading them where he and Harry were last. Thankfully they didn't need to go very far when they heard a loud rustling and clopping of hooves coming towards them from the right. Onto the path, Hermione saw a centaur, one she had not seen yet, with blonde hair and a palomino body and strangely…with Harry on his back. She started running down the path in their direction, not giving any thought to the danger that may or may not be surrounding them.

"Harry! Harry, are you all right?" She heard Hagrid huffing and puffing behind her, his massive body cutting an impressive path through the trees.

"I'm fine," Harry murmured as he slid down the centaur's back. Hermione threw herself at Harry, wrapping her arms tightly around him; all the images she had about his possibly mangled body laying in the forest were pushed back out of her head. He seemed relatively safe and sound, for the moment.

"The unicorn's dead Hagrid, it's in that clearing back there," Harry spoke to the half giant once he had extracted himself from Hermione's hold.

"This is where I leave you," the centaur spoke as Hagrid ran off to examine the unicorn. "The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times."

Before Hermione could voice any of her burgeoning questions, the centaur slipped into the darkness and once again the forest was darkly silent.

"Who was that?" Neville asked in awe, clearly fascinated by the centaurs.

"Firenze, he saved me," Harry spoke softly.

"Saved you from what Harry?" Hermione asked with concern in her voice.

"Not here," he shook his head furtively.

The walk back to the castle was filled with mixed emotions; one of tension over the night's events and anticipation of being able to get safely back to their dormitories. Malfoy stayed behind the others, not looking anyone in the eye, Hermione almost felt sorry for him…almost. Neville seemed to be in his own little world, in fact he appeared unfazed by what had recently occurred.

Ron was asleep on one of the massive couches in the common room, a few burning embers the only light for the three students to guide themselves by.

"Good night," Neville whispered as he saw the other two heading towards Ron's prone figure.

Harry roughly shook Ron awake, impatient to begin telling his friends what had happened in the forest. The red-head woke saying something about Quidditch fouls before he was able to focus on Harry and Hermione standing above him.

"What time is it? You two were out really late."

"Oh hush Ron," Hermione admonished as she made room to sit next to him on the couch. "Harry has a story to tell us, something bad happened out in the woods tonight."

"Are you both all right?" Ron sharpened as he raked over his two friends, searching for scratch marks or bruising.

"Yes we're fine, but there was something out in the woods…Voldemort."

"Harry," Hermione gasped covering her mouth. "You didn't tell me He was out there."

"Don't say his name Harry," Ron winced looking around the room as if he were expecting the Dark Lord to mysteriously appear before them.

"We were searching for a unicorn in the woods because Hagrid told us there was one that was injured. I needed to be paired with Malfoy because he kept scaring Neville. When we broke away from the other group we found a clearing and saw the unicorn on the ground. I was about to go to it in order to see if it was still alive, but something came out of the bushes. It was covered with a cloak and it glided across the ground to the unicorn. It...it drank the blood."

"Why would anyone do that?" Hermione asked in revulsion.

"Vampires do," Ron commented with wide eyes.

"I don't think Voldemort is a vampire," Harry shook his head. "Malfoy screamed and ran away. He saw me and my scar suddenly burned, it was like my forehead was on fire."

"That stupid git," Ron grumbled. "Malfoy, not…You-Know-Who," Ron cleared up when Hermione frowned at him.

"A centaur named Firenze saved me; he said that it was Voldemort that was drinking the unicorn blood. That it would keep him alive long enough to drink from the Elixir of life...the Sorcerer's Stone!"

Harry stood up at that time and started pacing in front of the fireplace. "Snape wants the stone for Voldemort…and Voldemort's waiting in the forest…and all this time we thought Snape just wanted to get rich…"

"Stop saying the name," Ron cried out in a terrified whisper.

"Firenze saved me, but he shouldn't have done so…Bane was furious…he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen…They must show that Voldemort's coming back…Bane thinks Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me…I suppose that's written in the stars as well."

"_Will you stop saying the name!" _Ron hissed angrily.

"So all I've got to wait for now is Snape to steal the Stone," Harry continued, pointedly ignoring Ron's outbursts. "Then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off…Well, I suppose Bane'll be happy."

Hermione tried to filter all the information Harry had thrown at them but no matter how she looked at it she was most assuredly frightened. However, she knew that Hogwarts was one of the safest places in the wizarding world, and she felt certain that Dumbledore would never let any harm come to his students if he had any way to prevent it.

"Harry, everyone says Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who won't touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that's a very imprecise branch of magic."

Light slowly started to filter through the windows indicating that it was well past their bed time, and would only result in them having a few hours of shut eye. Seeing that her words gave Harry some comfort, she stood up and headed towards the stairs. She saw the boys follow behind her and she managed to catch Ron's eye and nodded slowly. They seemed to have developed some type of bond at that moment, knowing that it was their job to see that Harry didn't overwhelm himself. And quite frankly, protect him from…himself. Ron gave her a small smile before putting a hand on Harry's back to gently push him up the stairs.

Hermione collapsed into her bed, barely taking the time to slip into her pajamas. Despite the words of comfort that she imparted to Harry, she couldn't help feeling worried about what may lay ahead. In her heart she somehow knew that it wouldn't be up to the teachers to stop Voldemort, it would be her and the two boys. Three students standing in the way of true evil…surely that was a recipe for disaster.

**Okay, I'm imagining many of you are wishing you could throw rotten tomatoes and cabbage at me right about now. I know that it has been a long…long…long time since I last updated but there is a reason (as there always is). Drum roll please….this story is finished! **

**Instead of updating at an impossibly slow pace, I decided to take a hiatus and finish the story before updating any more. There will be two more chapters after this but they are very long. I hope you enjoy this chapter…let me know what you think!**

**I will update the story next Monday, so be on the lookout. In the meantime, I'll get started on the next book…"Hermione Granger and the Chamber of Secrets"!**

**Please…please…please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Hermione didn't know how she was able to study and work through her exams with the threat of Voldemort looming before them, but work she did. She practically threw herself into her studies, later she was able to understand that it was more a coping mechanism than anything else. However, at the time, she told herself there was no way that she could be anything but the top of her class. She could practically picture Draco Malfoy's face after hearing she scored perfectly on all of her exams. Hermione had to cover a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud, which would have been terrible since the trio was studying in the library, it was bad enough Harry and Ron gave her confused looks which she simply shrugged in response.

Once exams started, the students were ushered into one of the larger classrooms that seemed to be ninety degrees with record high humidity. It was used for the written exams so students not only had to deal with remembering thousands of facts but exiting the room bathed in sweat. Before students could even start the essays, professors handed out anti-cheating quills. Hermione sniffed in disdain when Professor Snape thrust the quill into her hand, she was insulted the teachers would even fathom the idea of her cheating.

The students didn't just have written exams, but practical ones as well. For Charms, Professor Flitwick called them up one by one to see if they could make a pineapple tap-dance across a desk, Hermione threw in a few spins for good measure. Professor McGonagall had them turn a mouse into a snuffbox. She gave Hermione points for her dark pink snuffbox with purple and light pink hearts; however she took points away from Ron whose snuffbox still had whiskers and a wiggling nose. She had to confess though she was a bit nervous in Potions. Not only did she need to remember the ingredients for the Forgetfulness potion (the irony was not lost on her) but she had to deal with suppressing the fear she had of Snape who prowled the dungeons sneering down at other students cauldrons.

Hermione did notice Harry was having a hard time concentrating on the exams, no doubt worrying about Voldemort and the theft of the Sorcerer's Stone. She desperately wished she could take away Harry's pain, as she could see him clutch his forehead whenever he thought her or Ron weren't watching.

With a sigh of relief, their last exam turned out to be History of Magic which involved one hour of answering questions about age old wizards who invented crazy contraptions. By the time Professor Bins told them to put their quills down, Hermione let out a few cheers along with everyone else. A huge smile covered Hermione's face as they walked out of class.

"That was far easier than I thought it would be," she said as they joined everyone else out onto the sunny grounds. "I needn't have learned about the 1637 Werewolf Code of Conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager."

Hermione usually liked to go through their exams afterward, but she could tell from Ron's sickly face that he was not interested. Sighing she let them lead her to the lake and flopped down under a large tree that offered blessed shade. For a moment, they were content to watch the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan tickle the tentacles of the Giant Squid which was basking in the warm shallows.

"No more studying," Ron exhaled happily as he stretched out across the grass. "You look more cheerful, Harry, we've got a week before we find out how badly we've done, there's no need to worry yet."

Hermione would have voiced her disagreement because she would rather have the test results immediately than wait a week for them to come out, but she saw Harry rub his scar with a frown on his face.

"I wish I knew what this _means_!" He ground out in frustration. "My scar keeps hurting – it's happened before, but never as often as this."

"Go to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione suggested. Surely as a nurse she would have come across situations involving magical scars…or at least heard of them.

"I'm not ill," Harry shook his head irritably. "I think it's a warning…it means danger's coming…"

Ron shook his head lazily, a smile permanently placed on his face.

"Harry relax, Hermione's right, the Stone's safe as long as Dumbledore's around. Anyway, we've never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he's not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down."

Harry shook his head, "no I still think that there is something I'm missing. Something important that I've forgotten to do…"

"That's just the exams," Hermione interrupted not allowing Harry to swirl deeper into his depressing mood. "I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we'd done that one."

Harry continued to frown and flopped down on the ground staring up at the sky. Hermione sighed wearily and turned her attention to the serene lake. Next to her Ron lay with his head near her hand. She didn't know the last time she had ever seen her red-head friend so at peace. He lay upon the gross with a small smile upon his face and Hermione deeply wished she could feel that sense of serenity.

Despite being finished with exams, her mind was still rapidly going over each test and where she might have made mistakes. _What if after all this work, I fail?_ She could simply imagine the look on everyone's face when the muggleborn witch failed her exams. _"Ah, we knew that this would most likely happen." Professor McGonagall nodded sagely. "Yes, it was only a matter of time." Headmaster Dumbledore agreed._

Hermione was jolted out of her nightmare/daydream when Harry leapt to his feet; his face turned a sickly shade of white. "Where're you going?" Ron asked sleepily, content to simply sink deeper into the grass.

"I've just thought of something," Harry said as he started backing away. "We've got to go and see Hagrid, now."

"Why?" Hermione asked as she scrambled to her feet, already chasing after Harry. Ron groaned behind her yet he still pushed himself upright and followed Hermione and Harry.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to have an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it's against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don't you think? Why didn't I see it before?" Harry moaned as he threw his hands up in the air.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked in exasperation, clearly Harry was thinking too fast for either Hermione or Ron. Harry, who was too intent on reaching Hagrid's hut on the edge of the forest, didn't answer.

Finally, after much huffing and puffing from Hermione's end, the trio stood before Hagrid who sat outside in a rather large chair, his flannel checkered shirt rolled up to his elbows and shelling peas into a large pot.

"Hullo," Hagrid smiled at the three students. "Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?"

"Yes please," Ron nodded and began to walk towards the door when Harry put out an arm to stop him.

"No, we're in a hurry. Hagrid, I've got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?"

"Dunno," Hagrid shrugged casually. "He wouldn't take his cloak off."

Hermione looked at the other two and saw recognition dawning in their eyes. Surely the man in the cloak wasn't the same as the one Harry saw out in the forest…Voldemort.

"It's not that unusual," Hagrid rushed to explain at the sight of their stunned appearances. "Yeh get a lot o' funny folk in the Hog's Head – that's the pub down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn' he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up."

Harry sank down next to the bowl filled with peas and stared up at Hagrid and spoke softly. "What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?"

"Mighta come up," Hagrid spoke with a frown, striving to remember the night long ago. "Yeah…he asked what I did, an' I told him I was gamekeeper here…He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after…so I told him…an' I said what I'd always really wanted was a dragon…an' then…I can' remember too well, 'cause he kept buyin' me drinks…Let's see…yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an' we could play cards fer it if I wanted…but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn' want it ter go ter any old home…So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy…"

Hermione felt a sense of dread brewing deep in her stomach. Apparently Ron felt it too because he shot her a look of worry. Harry continued to speak in calm, even tones, as if talking to a small child.

"And did he – did he seem interested in Fluffy?" Harry asked.

"Well – yeah – how may three-headed dogs d'yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy's a piece o' cake if yeh know how to calm him down, jus' play him a bit o' music an' he'll go straight off ter sleep…" Hagrid cut off his sentence with a horrified look on his face

"I shouldn'ta told yeh that!" he blurted out. "Forget I said it! Hey…where're yeh goin'?"

Hermione's head felt like it was caught up in a whirlwind of thoughts. Without speaking to each other, the trio rushed towards the castle. She couldn't believe that Hagrid would have been so foolish to speak to someone regarding the security of the Sorcerer's Stone. This was why she didn't approve of drinking, it loosened the tongue and inhibited one's self control. Hermione couldn't imagine her in a situation that she didn't have full control of…however the situation they found themselves in presently was rapidly spinning out of control. Perhaps she could give Hagrid benefit of the doubt; he was a dear friend after all.

It wasn't until the group reached the entrance hall that Harry finally spoke. "We've got to go to Dumbledore. Hagrid told the stranger how to get past Fluffy, and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak – it must've been easy, once he'd got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn't stop him. Where's Dumbledore's office?"

Hermione furrowed her brows at Harry's seemingly benign question. How was it that she had nearly gone a full year at Hogwarts without bothering to ask where Dumbledore lived or where his office lay? It was a grave mistake on her part because at present they were in desperate need of his guidance. Hermione was beyond frustrated with herself.

"We'll just have to…" Harry started but was cut off by a voice echoing loudly through the hall behind them.

"What are you three doing inside?"

The three students whirled around and Hermione let out a sigh of relief at Professor McGonagall's presence. She walked at a steady clip down the hall carrying a rather tall stack of books. Hermione had never felt so relieved to see her mentor.

"We want to see Professor Dumbledore," Hermione spoke first, while the other two gazed at her with shock, as if she were crazy to ask Professor McGongall such a bold question.

"See Professor Dumbledore?" Professor McGonagall frowned down at the students. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.

Hermione turned to Harry, she wasn't quite sure what they should or shouldn't say. She saw Harry take in a large gulp and quietly respond, "it's sort of a secret."

Hermione knew it wasn't a good sign on their part when she saw Professor McGonagall's nostrils flare and a flush of red creep up her face.

"Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago," she replied coldly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once."

"He's gone," Harry's face seeped all color. "Now?"

"Professor Dumbledore is a very great wizard, Potter, he has many demands on his time…"

"But this is important," Harry spluttered.

"Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic, Potter?"

Hermione saw a turning point in Harry's facial expressions, he was throwing all caution out the wind. "Look, Professor, it's about the Sorcerer's Stone…"

It was Professor McGonagall's turn to blanch; it was obvious she wasn't expecting this answer because her hands shook and the books she carried tumbled to the floor. Hermione bent to begin picking them up but McGonagall put out a hand to stop her. She slowly rose to her feet looking warily at her Head of House.

"How do you know…?" Professor McGonagall's face continued to grow pale.

"Professor, I think…I _know_…that Sn – that someone's going to try and steal the Stone. I've got to talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall's lips thinned as she paused for a moment, suspicion and shock displayed in her eyes. Standing straight, the professor looked down upon the students with a finality that Hermione knew didn't bold well for them.

"Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don't know how you found out about the Stone but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it's too well protected."

"But Professor…" Harry attempted to interject but Professor McGonagall held up a hand to stop him in his tracks.

"Potter, I know what I'm talking about." She knelt down and picked up her books quickly and stood up looking no less imposing. "I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine."

Harry hung his head and Ron's face looked red with frustration. Looking back at McGonagall, the trio started heading back towards the Great Hall. Once they were out of earshot Harry put a hand on Hermione and Ron's arms to stop them, pulling them around a corner.

"It's tonight," Harry breathed in deeply. "Snape's going through the trapdoor tonight. He's found out everything he needs, and now he's got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up."

"But what can we…" Ron started but Hermione let out a gasp as she saw behind Ron's shoulder Snape turn the corner. The two boys turned around quickly and stared up in shock at the imposing figure. Ron backed up into Hermione, seemingly trying to shield her from view. _Surely he didn't hear us speaking?_ Worried about what Snape would do to them when they were far from other students, Hermione clung to the back of Ron's robes.

"Good afternoon," he smirked down at the three students before him.

Nobody said anything as they continued to stare up at the professor with shock and fear.

"You shouldn't be inside on a day like this," he spoke sinisterly with a cruel smile on his face. It was as if he knew exactly what they were plotting. _We're doomed, _Hermione thought disparagingly.

"We were…" Harry struggled to speak.

"You want to be more careful," Snape spoke softly, cutting off Harry's useless chatter. "Hanging around like this, people will think you're up to something. And Gryffindor really can't afford to lose any more points, can it?"

Hermione felt Ron tense and she grabbed on tighter in hopes she could keep him from launching himself against their professor. Harry put his head down and sidled past Snape on their way outside, Hermione nearly dragging Ron beside her. Before they could get to the doors that would lead them to the sprawling green grounds, Snape stopped them.

"Be warned, Potter…any more nighttime wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you."

With a parting smirk, Snape turned on his heels and walked off in the direction of the staffroom. The trio didn't even breathe until they saw him turn the corner. Hermione loosened her fist and finally let go of Ron's robes. Harry gestured them towards the stone steps just outside the large double doors.

"Right, here's what we've got to do," he whispered urgently. "One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape…wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you'd better do that."

"Why me?" she asked, fear niggling at her belly at the thought of being alone with Snape.

"It's obvious," Ron spoke with a small smile. "You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know." He turned on his high voice and cocked his hip to the side. "Oh Professor Flitwick, I'm so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong…"

"Oh, shut up," Hermione said irritably. He was probably goading her into going, and she hated to admit it but it worked. "Fine, I'll do it."

"And we'd better stay outside the third-floor corridor." Harry turned to Ron and gestured, "come on."

With a last parting glance at the two boys, Hermione walked down the hall towards the staffroom. _Why is it that the halls seem much more…scary now that Harry and Ron aren't here?_ Pausing outside the staffroom, Hermione looked furtively around and saw no one coming up or down the hall. She eased her back against the wall opposite the door to the staffroom and settled in, expecting to be there for awhile.

Hermione barely had time to feel scared before the door flung open and Snape strode out, a scowl upon his face. He locked eyes with Hermione and she straightened up as he stalked towards her, like a cat with sight on his prey.

"Granger," he spoke silkily. "Why are you lurking outside of the staffroom?"

"I was…I was just w-waiting for P-Professor Flitwick s-sir," Hermione stammered out. Having Snape tower over her petite form was sure enough to make anyone quiver.

"Of course," Snape smirked. "He's inside, let me go and get him for you."

"Oh no…that's ok…" Hermione couldn't stop him though as he opened the staffroom door and called for Professor Flitwick. The shorter man ambled outside and smiled when he saw Hermione waiting.

"Miss Granger, why aren't you outside enjoying the fresh air?"

"Oh…I just…I was just wondering…" Hermione looked up and saw to her dismay that Snape had already disappeared. _I had one simple job and blew it_. She picked at the hem of her skirt and managed to think up an excuse. "I was just worried about my exam and wondered if you had had time to grade them yet."

"Oh, I've only gotten through a couple so far," Professor Flitwick nodded with a small smile, "but I have already graded yours. Between you and me Miss Granger, you received a hundred and twelve percent. Surely you're not surprised you are, after all, top of your class."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione blushed. Truthfully, she had been a bit anxious regarding her exams. It was nice to hear the compliment from Professor Flitwick though, it seemed more sincere coming from him then just Ron or Harry. And getting over a hundred on the exam was simply icing on the cake, she couldn't wait to write home to her mother and father.

"Now, enough worrying, go out and play with Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Surely you have better things to do then stand around here to talking to one of your old Professors."

"Ok then," Hermione nodded. "Have a great afternoon Professor." She started to back away and then ran down the corridor. She started towards the third floor corridor but saw no one standing in front of the door that housed Fluffy. _They must be back in the common room. Something must have happened. _Biting the inside of her cheek she ran up a few flights and pushed through the portrait of the Fat Lady. She saw Harry and Ron sitting on the couch and when she had entered the common room, they both looked at her with surprise on their faces.

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione moaned. "Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick, and Snape went to get him, and I've only just got away, I don't know where Snape went."

"Well that's it then, isn't it?" Harry said with a shake of his head. Hermione saw that his face had paled considerably but his green eyes glinted fiercely.

"I'm going out of here tonight and I'm going to try and get to the Stone first."

"You're mad!" Ron said.

"You can't!" Hermione shook her head as she sank down on the couch next to Ron. "After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You'll be expelled!"

"SO WHAT?" Harry shouted. Hermione straightened, affronted at how Harry was talking to her and Ron. "Don't you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort's coming back! Haven't you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won't be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He'll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn't matter anymore, can't you see? D'you think he'll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor wins the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I'll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there, it's only dying a bit later than I would have, because I'm never going over to the Dark side! I'm going through the trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?"

Hermione sighed as she looked to the floor, desperately seeking wisdom for how to handle the situation. Her worst fear so far had been to fail at being a witch and be expelled form Hogwarts. But she realized, there are worst things to fail at, such as letting Voldemort have such a powerful item at his disposal.

"You're right," she responded quietly.

"I'll use the invisibility cloak," Harry said. "It's just lucky I got it back."

"But will it cover all three of us?" Ron asked looking at her and Harry as if sizing them up.

"All…all three of us?"

"Oh, come off it, you don't think we'd let you go alone?"

"Of course not," Hermione said with a glare at Harry. "How do you think you'd get to the Stone without us? I'd better go and look through my books, there might be something useful…"

"But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too."

"Not if I can help it," Hermione gave a small huff of pride. "Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They're not throwing me out after that."

XXOOXXOOXXOO

Hermione sat at the table with a pile of books scattered before her. She attempted to look for spells they may come across on their way to the Sorcerer's Stone. Quite honestly, she didn't really know what she was looking for. Hermione simply scanned the books and attempted to memorize spells and counter-spells that she hadn't already learned. She was so immersed in her work she was startled when Ron spoke to her from behind.

"Find anything Hermione?" He sat next to her with a concerned expression on his normally jovial face.

"I don't know," she sighed in frustration. "It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."

Ron frowned at Hermione's comment but his face lightened up as if he just remembered something. "Or, it's like looking for a Snitch at the Quidditch World Cup…because there's so many people…and it's hard to see."

Ron would have continued to try and explain the saying, after seeing the apparent confusion on Hermione's face, if it weren't for Harry showing up with the cloak.

"We'd better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us – if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own…"

"What are you doing?" said a small voice from the corner of the common room. Neville emerged from one of the large arm chairs with his toad Trevor clutched in his arms.

"Nothing Neville, nothing," Harry shrugged his shoulders as he put the cloak behind his back. Slowly, Hermione and Ron stood from the table and walked closer towards Harry.

Neville stared at the three Gryffindor students and shook his head in disbelief. "You're going out again."

"No, no, no," Hermione tried to placate Neville. "No, we're not. "Why don't you go to bed Neville?"

"You can't go out," Neville said, his voice becoming fiercer. "You'll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble."

"You don't understand," Harry said, "this is important."

"I won't let you do it," Neville stood up straight and moved to block the door. "I'll…I'll fight you!" Hermione's heart nearly broke at the sight of Neville standing up to them. She wished desperately that he wasn't involved in the situation.

"Neville!" Ron exploded. "Get away from that hole and don't be an idiot…"

"Don't you call me an idiot," Neville snapped back. "I don't think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!"

"Yes, but not to us," Ron replied in exasperation. "Neville, you don't know what you're doing."

Ron took a threatening step towards Neville, who promptly dropped Trevor on the floor; the toad making a mad dash towards freedom.

"Go on then, try and hit me!" Neville raised his fists. "I'm ready!"

"Do something," Harry hissed at Hermione who looked back at him with disbelief. _Why is it always up to me?_

Steeling herself, Hermione stepped forward towards Neville with a sad look. "Neville, I'm really, really sorry about this."

With a smooth motion, Hermione raised her wand and pointed it at Neville. "_Petrificus Totalus!"_ Neville's arms snapped to his sides and his chubby legs closed together. With a slight wobble, the boy fell completely rigid to the floor.

With a sigh Hermione ran over to her friend and turned him so he was lying on his back. He couldn't move a single muscle, his jaw was fused tight; only the eyes were able to roll around, a desperate plea to undo the spell she had just cast.

"What've you done to him?" Harry whispered in disbelief.

"It's the full Body-Bind," Hermione moaned miserably. "Oh Neville, I'm so sorry." She wished she hadn't needed to do that.

"We had to, Neville, no time to explain," Harry spoke to the boy on the floor.

"You'll understand later, Neville," Ron said softly as he stepped over the body to throw on the invisibility cloak. Harry followed quickly after his friend, but Hermione continued to kneel next to Neville. He was the first person to ever speak to her and he continued to be her friend even after she basically ditched him to hang around with Harry and Ron.

"Oh, Neville, I am so sorry for being a horrible friend," she whispered to Neville. She thought he might understand her because his eyes stared daggers into her soul. "I hope you will be able to forgive me."

"Hermione," she felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked to see Ron standing next to her. Harry, stood by the portrait, his hand and head the only body parts seen as he gestured rather comically towards the entrance. "I know you feel bad Hermione, but really you could be saving his life. We don't know what we're going to be facing down there. It's actually in his best interest to stay in the dormitory."

"You're right Ron," Hermione nodded after a moment of consideration. "We'll be back Neville, don't you worry." She stood up and before exiting the safety of the Gryffindor dorm she turned back quickly to speak once more to Neville. "You were really rather brave."

Although feeling slightly better about leaving Neville in the common room, it seemed that his presence was a portent of doom. As the trio walked through the dark and deserted halls, the shadows themselves appeared as hulking, ominous threats waiting to pounce on any unsuspecting students. Hermione clung to the back of Ron's and Harry's robes as if the slight physical contact made her feel a little better. As they neared the first set of stairs, they saw Mrs. Norris sitting obstinately in front of their path. They paused for a moment and decided it best to slowly walk around her. As they climbed the stairs as quietly as possible, Ron looked back wistfully in the direction of Mrs. Norris.

"Oh, let's kick her, just this once," Hermione heard Ron whisper. Harry gave a quick shake of his head and Hermione pinched Ron nastily on the back. He barely just contained a yelp and instead chose to give her a spiteful look. He could give her all the mean glances to his heart's desire, she thought angrily, but no creature deserved to be treated so callously.

Hermione hoped not to meet anybody or any_thing _else for the rest of their journey towards the third floor corridor; and just as she was about to let out a sigh of relief when she saw the final leg of stairs to the third floor, she was upset to see Peeves bobbing halfway up the stairs. Hermione squinted her eyes to see what he was doing and frowned when she saw that he was loosening the carpet so that any unwitting soul to walk up the stairs would trip and find themselves flat on their back.

"Who's there?" Peeves called out in his nasally voice as they tried to soundlessly climb the stairs and keep from tripping. "Know you're there, even if I can't see you. Are you ghoulie or ghostie or wee student beastie?"

Peeves floated dangerously near the invisibility cloak, so much that if he were to come just a bit closer they would virtually be touching. "Should call Filch, I should, if something's a-creeping around unseen."

Hermione bit her lip furtively, she was about to rip off the cloak and plead for Peeves not to call Filch. Luckily Harry came up with a significantly better idea.

"Peeves," Harry spoke in a hoarse whisper. "The Bloody Baron has his own reasons for being invisible."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from giggling at the sight of Peeves terrified. He nearly achieved a back flip in mid-air in his struggle to get as far away from "the Bloody Baron".

"So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr. Baron, sir," he said as he looked to the floor. "My mistake, my mistake – I didn't see you – of course I didn't, your invisible – forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir."

"I have business here Peeves," Harry continued with his impersonation. "Stay away from this place tonight."

"I will, sir, I most certainly will," Peeves nodded as he rose high in the air. "Hope your business goes well, Baron, I'll not bother you." Without a glance behind him, Peeves flew through the air and out of sight.

"_Brilliant_ Harry!" Ron exclaimed quietly. Hermione couldn't help but nod in agreement. It was odd that she had, for an instant, forgotten about what they were going to do. Instead, she had taken a moment to simply revel in the thrill of an adventure and outwitting one of the obstacles in their way. The smile that was on her face vanished quickly once they were outside the third floor corridor due to the door already being open.

"Well, there you are," Harry spoke resolutely. "Snape's already got past Fluffy."

There was a tense silence as the three of them realized what they were truly up against. Knowing that Snape was already down there terrified Hermione. Harry, understanding what may be running through their heads turned to face them. He stared into both their eyes as they huddled tightly underneath the cloak.

"If you want to go back, I won't blame you," he said softly with a small smile. "You can take the cloak, I won't need it now."

"Don't be stupid," Ron said with a shake of his head.

"We're coming," Hermione replied with only a slight shaking to her voice. Her mother always said that courage was facing something even though you were afraid, so Hermione figured she was filled with a heap of courage.

Harry nodded with determination as he pushed the door open fully so they could see the large monstrous dog with its three sets of eyes fixated on them. Despite having the invisibility cloak to protect them, Hermione didn't feel so safe as the dog's three noses began sniffing in their direction despite being able to see them.

Hermione's gaze swept the room and landed on a dark shape near the beast's front paws. "What's that at its feet?" Hermione whispered to the two boys.

"Looks like a harp," Ron replied. "Snape must have left it there."

"It must wake up the moment you stop playing…well here goes…" Harry lifted the flute Hagrid had given him to his lips and blew. To Hermione's well tuned ears, after all her parents spent a lot of money on piano lessons, she could tell Harry didn't really know what he was doing. It wasn't much of a tune rather he was desperately attempting to create some sound out of the flute at any cost. She couldn't judge however because despite the lack of musical training on Harry's part, Fluffy's eyes started to droop and the growls that were emanated dangerously, slowly grew into soft whimpers until they finally ceased. The creature, still on its feet, tottered dangerously as the dog fought to stay awake, but the call of the music was too much for him and he gradually sank to the floor, laid the heads upon his paws and fell promptly asleep.

"Keep playing," Ron warned as they slipped out from underneath the invisibility cloak. As they eased closer to the trapdoor, they felt Fluffy's hot breath send chills up their spine. Hermione clamped her mouth shut to keep from squeaking at the thought of Fluffy awakening and using her appendages as chew toys.

"I think we'll be able to pull the door open," Ron said as he gazed warily at the sleeping dog. "Want to go first Hermione?"

"No, I don't!" Hermione hissed. Although at second thought, despite not knowing what was below them, it might be better than waiting to be attacked by the monstrous dog.

"All right," Ron rolled his eyes as he bent over and grabbed the ring of the trapdoor and pulled it open.

"What can you see?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Nothing – just black – there's no way of climbing down, we'll just have to drop." Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry who, while still trying to play the flute, was pointing at himself and then at the trapdoor.

"You want to go first? Are you sure?" Ron looked at Harry uneasily. "I don't know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep."

Ignoring the thought of playing an instrument after someone else, without the washing, Hermione quickly took the flute and began to play. For a moment during the exchange of hands, the music died and Fluffy growled softly in response but Hermione quickly began to play and he eased back into a deep sleep. Her year of playing flute in band helped only slightly as she began to play a B-flat scale up and down, only varying the length of the notes. She found that if she concentrated on what to play, she was less scared of the hulking beast.

Hermione spared a quick glance at Harry as he lowered himself into the hole. She could barely hear him over the music, but she could make out that he was telling Ron that if he didn't make it, to go to the owelry and send for Dumbledore.

"Right," Ron nodded softly.

"See you in a minute…I hope…" Hermione saw Harry let go of the sides and he plummeted out of sight.

"Hermione, come closer," Ron beckoned her towards the trapdoor. "Do you want me to take over?"

Hermione shook her head as her fingers continued to play the same pattern of notes. Ron was about to say something in response when they heard a voice call out from the darkness.

"It's okay! It's a soft landing, you can jump!"

"Good," Ron sighed with relief. "I'm going to jump first. We'll call up when it's safe to follow."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Will you be okay?" Ron asked as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She bobbed her head in response, hoping that he could tell from her eyes that she appreciated the thought. "See you soon okay?"

Ron quickly looked at Fluffy, and without looking down, he jumped feet first into the abyss. Hermione close her eyes momentarily and waited for him to say it was okay to follow. Being in the company of a sleeping three-headed dog really seemed to put things into perspective for Hermione. Maybe there were things more important than schoolwork, such as saving the world from an evil wizard bent on living forever with the help of the Sorcerer's Stone.

Hermione was brought out of her reverie when she heard, "come on Hermione!" With barely concealed fear, she stepped near the edge and stopped playing so she could jump. The last thing she needed was to hit the flute against her teeth on her way down. Thankfully, it took Fluffy a moment to fully awaken, giving Hermione the time to jump through the hole in the floor. The way down was dark and dank. Though it felt like an eternity, Hermione finally hit the soft floor with a dull THUMP.

The dim light above allowed Hermione to see, just barely, Harry on her right and Ron across from her. She however couldn't see much past them. "We must be miles under the school," Hermione commented as she continued to look around. Her gaze fell back on Harry and Ron, but she was horrified to see the vines of the plant beneath them winding around the boys legs.

"Lucky this plant thing's here, really," Ron spoke unknowingly.

"_Lucky!_ Look at you both!" Hermione shrieked. She looked down at herself and saw the plant trying to encase her legs as well. Hermione pulled herself desperately towards the damp wall and luckily was able to escape the plants grasp. However, she could only look on as the plant continued to tighten around the boy's bodies, despite how hard they fought. In fact, the more they struggled, the tighter and faster the plant wound around them.

A light went off in her head as Hermione realized what they were fighting against. "Stop moving!" She yelled at Harry and Ron. "I know what this is…it's Devil's Snare!"

"Oh, I'm so glad we know what it's called, that's a great help," Ron snarled at her as he leaned back attempting to keep the plant from curling around his neck.

"Shut up, I'm trying to remember how to kill it!" Hermione said as she sifted through her memory.

"Well, hurry up, I can't breathe!" Harry gasped.

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare…what did Professor Sprout say?...it likes the dark and the damp…"

"So light a fire!" Harry choked as the plant clamped around his throat.

"Yes…of course…but there's no wood!" Hermione cried out as she wrung her hands anxiously.

"HAVE YOU GONE MADE?" Ron bellowed. "ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?"

"Oh, right!" Hermione could have shaken herself for being so stupid. She took out her wand, pointed it at the plant, and with a few well chosen words, sent a flame of blue fire at the plant below them. In a matter of seconds, Hermione saw the plant recoil from the light and heat of the fire. The boys were finally able to push off the plants vines and were able to pull free. Hermione sank against the wall in relief as Harry and Ron stood next to her, wiping sweat from their brows.

"Lucky you pay attention in Herbology, Hermione," Harry said as he gave her a small smile.

"Yeah," Ron grunted. "And lucky Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis…'there's no wood,' _honestly_."

Hermione frowned at Ron and would have responded with a scathing remark had Harry not motioned towards the stone passageway before them. "This way," he said as he started walking in the only direction possible.

The three students walked down the dank hallway, Hermione's heart beating as fast as a race horse. Not knowing what lay ahead was the worst, in Hermione's opinion. The only sound that emanated down the dark passageway was the dripping of water from the stone walls. The floor sloped as they continued down the path, the stones beneath their feet proving to be a bit treacherous to walk upon, some jutting out waiting for someone to trip over, or others slippery as ice.

"Can you hear something?" Ron held out an arm to stop Harry as he paused to cock his ear towards the sound. The only thing Hermione could hear was a slight rustling, but she assumed it was merely a mouse in desperate search for food.

"Do you think it's a ghost?" Harry asked, a frown etched upon his face.

"I don't know…sounds like wings to me."

Hermione strained her ears to hear what Harry and Ron were listening to. The closer they approached the sound, the louder it became until Hermione surmised that it was not a mouse.

"There's light ahead – I can see something moving." Harry led Hermione and Ron towards the end of the passageway which opened up into a large chamber with a high ceiling. Hermione gazed upwards and saw a multitude of shimmering birds high above them. They swooped and soared and shined like bright stars. If Hermione wasn't on the way to save the wizarding world, she would have stopped and took in the beautiful sight.

Hermione pulled herself from the birds to look around for some way out of the chamber. Across the way was a large door built into the stone. Frowning, she sensed that something wasn't quite right regarding the picturesque scene. It seemed much too easy.

"Do you think they'll attack us if we cross the room?" Ron asked wearily eyeing the door.

"Probably," Harry replied. "They don't look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once…well there's no other choice…I'll run."

Harry dashed across the room with his hands over his head, Hermione, despite the situation they were in found the sight quite humorous simply because the birds didn't attack. Harry touched the door and looked up at the birds expecting them to attack, but they continued to fly around none the wiser. With a shrug of his shoulders he attempted to open the door and found it locked. Hermione and Ron followed him over and attempted to help pull the door open. She even pulled out her wand and tried the Alohomora charm, to no avail.

"Now what?" Ron asked sullenly.

"These birds…" Hermione pondered as she looked up once again. "They can't be here just for decoration."

"They're not birds," Harry spoke in awe after a moment. "They're keys! Winged keys – look carefully. So that must mean…yes – look! Broomsticks! We've got to catch the key to the door!"

Hermione's eyes grew wide with fright as Harry gestured frantically at the broomsticks lying against the wall. "But there are hundreds of them!" She spoke nervously as she gaped up at the bright keys floating happily above them.

Ron was peering closely at the lock on the door. Slowly he smiled and pointed happily at the keyhole. "We're looking for a big, old-fashioned one – probably silver like the handle."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, the boys ran towards the wall of brooms and Hermione found her legs moving towards the 'death traps' as well. Shakily she flung one leg over and sat unsteadily on the thin piece of wood. Hermione could never understand how the object was supposed to be a safe mode of transportation. Remembering the short bit of training Madame Hooch gave the class, and the information she gleamed from books, Hermione rose up into the air and prayed that she didn't fall and land splat on the floor. Slowly she rose in the air and followed Harry and Ron's lead. She didn't nearly go as fast as they were but she did make efforts to grab keys that fit Ron's description. As Hermione worked to stay balanced and grab at keys, she was barely paying attention to what Harry or Ron was doing. She paused however when she heard Harry call out.

"That one!" Harry pointed and Hermione strived to search for what he was looking at. "That big one…there….no, there….with bright blue wings…the feathers are all crumpled on one side."

All three attempted to capture the flying key, Hermione confessed that she wasn't trying nearly as hard as Harry or Ron, mainly because she didn't trust her flying skills and was more concerned about not slipping off the broom. She felt though, that if anyone had a chance of catching the key, it would be Harry. She saw Ron, in a mad dash for the key, crash into the wall and nearly fall off his broom. Hermione sped over to see if he was okay, he grimaced at her but nodded that he was fine.

"We've got to close in on it!" Harry said with his back towards Hermione and Ron, never letting the key out of his sight. "Ron, you come at it from above…Hermione, stay below and stop it from going down…and I'll try and catch it. Right, NOW!"

Not letting her nerves get the best of her, Hermione angled her broomstick up and shot towards the key above her. The winged key managed to dodge both Ron and Hermione and flew towards the wall with Harry hot on its tail. Hermione struggled to stop after flying so fast that Ron had to grab hold of her broom to help bring her to a halt. She gave him a brief smile of gratitude and turned just in time to see Harry pin the key against the wall. Hermione and Ron let out a few cheers and quickly followed Harry to the ground.

The three flung the broomsticks carelessly to the side and rushed to the door with Harry in the lead. He forced the wiggling key into the lock and turned it, letting the door creak open. Once the key had exhausted its use, Harry let it go and Hermione noticed the new hitch in the key's wing after it had already been caught twice. Focusing on what lay ahead Hermione looked to Harry and nodded her head to indicate they were ready.

Harry pulled the door open the rest of the way and stepped inside. At first, Hermione couldn't see anything; it was like walking into a dark pit of despair. But as they continued to step into the darkness, a piercing light flooded the room. Hermione lifted a hand to shield her eyes and gave herself a moment to adjust to the new lighting. Squinting she looked around her to find herself standing on a massive chessboard. The three students stood just behind the black pieces and on the other side of the chamber were the white pieces. Staring up at the chess pieces, Hermione felt immediately overwhelmed by their sheer size, they were easily three times her height and width. Blinking up at the pieces, she was somewhat disturbed to see they had no faces.

"Now what do we do?" Harry asked as he looked around the chamber for a door they could escape through.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Ron replied knowingly. "We've got to play our way across the room."

Hermione spotted the door hidden behind the white pieces and she knew there was no way she would be getting past the imposing guardians. "How" she asked nervously.

"I think," Ron spoke slowly as he assessed their situation. "We're going to have to be the chessmen." He walked hesitantly toward the black knight and placed a cautious hand on the horse's side. At once, the stone sprung to life and the knight angled his head down to look at Ron.

"Do we…er…have to join you to get across?"

With a crackle of stone the knight nodded his head. Ron sighed in resignation as he looked at Hermione and Harry.

"This needs thinking about…" he said his pointer finger tapping out a rhythmic beat on his cheek. "I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces…" Hermione pursed her lips to keep from saying anything as she watched the wheels turn in Ron's head.

After a moment of silence he turned towards her and Harry and put his hand up in a warning position. "Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess…"

"We're not offended," Harry quickly sidestepped the comment. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go next to him instead of that castle." Hermione breathed out a sigh of relief, she had a hard time remembering the names of each piece, but she at least knew what the castle looked like, pretty self-explanatory.

"What about you?" Harry asked as he walked towards the bishop Ron pointed out.

"I'm going to be a knight." Hermione smiled at the thought of Ron dressed in full knight regalia on top of a white horse, or due to the present situation, a black horse. As she turned her attention to the castle before her, she had to hold back a squeak of surprise when the chess piece simply picked itself up and walked off the chess board. Looking around, she saw a bishop and knight follow behind until there were three empty places left, supposedly for the three students to occupy. Nervously Hermione stepped into her space and awaited further instructions.

"White always plays first in chess," Ron remarked as he peered across the board. "Yes…look…" he pointed ahead.

A white pawn slid across the board two spaces and gave a jarring halt. Ron looked around at the black pieces and started to call out instructions. For a moment, Hermione seemed content to simply watch Ron who was undoubtedly in his element. It was almost beautiful the way he took control of the pieces, she couldn't help but liken him to an orchestra director; Hermione remembered attending an opera with her parents last summer and seeing the orchestra play such beautiful music at the hands of such a capable leader. For once Hermione was glad not to be in charge or have to know everything, she was happy to let Ron create beautiful music with the chess pieces. She had no doubt they would win this game.

"Harry," Ron barked. "Move diagonally four squares to the right." It was a little later on in the game when Hermione realized how dangerous it really was. Ron needed to sacrifice a knight in order to continue, but when it came time for the knight to be whisked off the board, the white queen smashed the piece against the floor and threw it off to the side. Hermione could still see pieces of the black knight scattered across the board. She didn't want to imagine the damage that could be done to an actual living person.

"Had to let that happen," Ron shrugged though Hermione could tell he was just a bit shaken. "Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on."

The white pieces continued to show no mercy. Hermione continued to stare off to the side to see a line of broken black chess pieces lying haphazardly against the wall. Though the white chessmen were cruel, Ron was leading the black chessmen to an almost decisive victory. He flitted across the board, taking twice as many pieces as anyone else. Ron was also trying to keep her and Harry from being smashed by the white chessmen. There were a few close calls however and Hermione's heart was still racing at the thought of nearly being bludgeoned.

"We're nearly there," Ron muttered softly. "Let me think…let me think…"

With a frown, Hermione noticed there were only a few white pieces left, the Queen and the King and the Queens blank white face had suddenly turned in Ron's direction.

"Yes…" Ron nodded slowly. "It's the only way…I've got to be taken."

"No!" Hermione and Harry both yelled in unison.

"That's chess!" Ron snapped viciously. "You've got to make some sacrifices! I take one step forward and she'll take me…that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!"

"But…"

"Do you want to stop Snape or not?"

"Ron…"

"Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!"

Hermione looked to Harry, hoping to see him coming up with an alternative idea but she only saw resolution. She and Harry both knew there was no other way out. Hermione shook her head sadly and clutched her hands tightly to her chest. She prayed silently to herself, hoping that Ron would not be too badly hurt by the chess piece.

"Ready?" Ron called out as he faced forward with his head held high in determination. "Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won."

Hermione watched as Ron took a step forward and almost instantly, the white queen pounced upon the red-headed boy. Her arm rose high above her head and with a quick slash down she struck Ron across the side of his face sending him into a crumpled heap. Hermione heard someone screaming in the distance, she saw Harry look at her as he put up his hand ordering her to stay. By the look he was giving her, she knew that the scream had emanated from her own lungs and no one else's. She watched the queen drag Ron off the board and Hermione prayed that he had been merely knocked out and that he wasn't…_no he was knocked out. _She struggled to pull her thoughts away from what might have been.

It was Harry's turn to move, limbs shaking, he moved three spaces, diagonally, to the left. Hermione kept a sharp eye on the queen, not trusting her to stay still. As soon as Harry settled into his new spot before the white king, he took off his crown and dropped it at Harry's feet. It was over, they had won. The white players bowed to Harry and Hermione as they parted so the door to the next room lay freely before them. Hermione snuck a last glance towards Ron and both she and Harry bolted towards the door. Behind the door was another passageway and they continued to run down, hoping they weren't too far behind Snape already.

"What if he's…" Hermione began to say but Harry cut her off.

"He'll be all right. What do you reckon's next?"

Hermione could tell he didn't want to talk about it at the moment so she kept her worries to herself and decided to focus on the task at hand. "We've had Sprout's, that was the Devil's Snare; Flitwick must've put charms on the keys; McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive; that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's…"

Hermione and Harry paused in their steps as they looked before them at another door.

"All right?" Harry whispered to her.

"Go on," Hermione responded, clenching her fists tightly.

Harry stepped forward and gently pushed the door open not knowing what may lie beyond. Almost instantly a disgusting smell wafted through the crack in the door making both students crinkle their noses in revulsion and pulled up their cloaks to cover the bottom half of their face. Pushing the door fully open, Harry and Hermione stepped tentatively across the threshold. They looked for the reason behind the smell, and they found it lying in the middle of the floor. A troll, even larger than the one they had fought off, lay flat on the floor obviously out cold most likely due to the huge bump on the top of his head.

"I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one," Harry whispered as they skirted around the troll. "Come on, I can't breathe." Hermione couldn't help but think of the nightmares she had about the troll coming after her in the ladies bathroom. She too was glad they didn't have to fight another troll, Hermione didn't need anymore nightmares to add to the already long list.

Harry opened the next door and both stepped through, eager to get away from the stench. Closing the door tightly behind them, they both looked curiously at the long table in front of them. The table held seven differently shaped bottles standing in a straight line.

"Snape's," Harry spoke. "What do we have to do?" As they stepped farther into the room a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. Hermione gave a small squeak and jumped in surprise. It was no ordinary fire though since it was purple. At the same time, black flames shot up around the door that would lead them forward; they were effectively trapped.

Staring around the room, Hermione spotted something on the table. "Look!" She seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles. Unrolling it, Harry looked over her shoulder to read it as well:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however shyly the poison tries to hide _

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third as you see clearly, all are different size,_

_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_

_Fourth the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

Hermione let out a large sigh as she stared fitfully down at the bit of parchment, until looking quickly back over the words she realized exactly what it was she was reading.

"Brilliant," Hermione smiled at Harry. "This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever."

"But so will we, won't we?" Harry responded in confusion.

"Of course not," Hermione shook her head in exasperation. "Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire, and one will get us back through the purple."

"But how do we know which to drink?"

"Give me a minute."

Hermione walked up and down the row of bottles as she continued to look at the parchment for reference. Muttering to herself she finally realized which ones she thought would be useful. Stopping and clapping her hands in excitement she turned to face Harry.

"Got it. The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire, toward the Stone."

Harry looked at the tiny bottle and she saw in his eyes trepidation. "There's only enough there for one of us. That's hardly one swallow."

Hermione and Harry looked at each other, knowing what had to be done, but not quite wanting to say it out loud.

"Which one will get you back through the purple flames?"

Hesitantly, Hermione pointed to the rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

"You drink that," Harry ordered. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry put up a staving hand. "No, listen, get back and get Ron. Grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owelry and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I'm no match for him, really."

"But Harry…what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well, I was lucky once, wasn't I?" Harry spoke with a small wavering smile as he pointed to the scar on his forehead. "I might get lucky again."

Hermione looked at Harry and she didn't see a boy wizard, but a great hero who would put his life on the line to save the school and all those who lived within and outside of its walls. Her lower lip trembled as she thought of the task that lay before him and she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Hermione!" Harry yelled out in part surprise and part exacerbation.

"Harry, you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," Harry replied as he patted her awkwardly on the back. Letting go she looked him straight in the eye, she shook her head sadly.

"Me! Books and cleverness! There are more important things, friendship and bravery and…oh Harry…be careful!" Wanting to hug him again, but seeing it made him uncomfortable, Hermione clasped her hands to herself and took a small step backwards.

"You drink first," Harry gestured to the bottle on the right. "You are sure which is which, aren't you?"

"Positive," Hermione nodded, however, a moment of doubt entered her mind. _What if I have given Harry the poison instead? He would die before anyone got back to save him._ She shook her head of the negative comments, she refuse to think such things because it did no one any good. Hermione uncorked the round bottle swiftly and took a long drink. Afterwards, her forehead and nose crinkled in distaste as she shuddered.

"It's not poison?" Harry asked anxiously.

"No…but it's like ice," Hermione shook her head to get rid of the odd taste.

"Quick, go, before it wears off."

"Good luck…take care…" Hermione spoke as she eased towards the door. Not wanting to leave Harry by himself.

"Go!"

Steeling herself, Hermione walked right through the door of flames and landed safely on the other side. Looking back she saw the door free of flames, but knew if she were to open the door again, she would encounter the same wall of fire. "Please be okay Harry," Hermione whispered to herself. "Good luck."

**Wow…only one more chapter after this. This was a long chapter, but I couldn't dream of breaking it up in any way. I hope you have enjoyed Hermione's adventure through this first book. Thank you to those who have taken the time to review. Please let me know what you think. Is anyone even interested in the next book? Anything you'd like to see? Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

After exiting the flame ridden door, Hermione found herself once again covering her nose from the disgusting stench of the troll. At least she could be thankful the beast was still knocked out. Running around the troll, Hermione dashed through the door and into the room with the chess board and Ron. Spotting him laying in the same spot they left him, Hermione rushed over to the prone body.

"Ron!" Hermione breathed out as she collapsed onto her knees next to him. "Ron you have to get up."

A low groan emanated from his throat as he tried to stir awake. "Oh, Ron, are you listening? You have to get up, Harry's in trouble." Hermione tried jostling him lightly, but she didn't want to move him too much in case he was severely hurt.

"Harry?" Ron croaked out, his eye lids attempting to flutter open. "'ermione that you?"

"Of course it is Ron," Hermione groaned in annoyance. "We really don't have time for this. I truly am sorry Ron." She wound back her hand and slapped him once across his face.

"Whazza?" Ron groaned in pain as his eyes flickered open. "Why'd you hit me? Why does my head feel like it's splitting open?"

"There's no time," Hermione pleaded with the boy as she stood up, his hands in her hands. "You need to get up and find Dumbledore. Harry needs us."

"Harry," Ron nodded slowly. "All right, help me up."

Hermione dug her feet into the ground as she struggled to help lift Ron to his feet. Since he was heavier than her, he had to keep himself from pulling Hermione down with him. With concerted effort, Hermione and Ron managed to get him standing up but rather unsteadily.

"Don't feel so good 'ermione." Ron moaned as he swung dizzily towards her.

"I know you don't Ron," Hermione patted his back softly. "But we need to move quickly. Harry is probably battling Snape right this moment."

"Right, ok," Ron commented as he leaned against Hermione. "Let's go."

Hermione put an arm around her friend's waist and he put his arm around her shoulders. "You are doing so well right now Ron. We just need to get through this door and then we can fly our way out."

"Fly, I like to fly," Ron mumbled incoherently. "I don't like Chess anymore. Stupid bloody Queen!"

"I know, Queens are bad," Hermione nodded her head. It may be too late already, but she wanted to make sure he stayed awake for fear of a concussion. It already took too much time to wake him the first go around. She didn't even want to think about what would happen if there were to be a next time. So she encouraged his delusional ramblings as long as he kept awake.

Getting through the first door was harder than Hermione thought it would be. All of Ron's weight was practically being held up by her, and she didn't think she was going to be able to hold him up for much longer. Thankfully they made it into the flying key room and she was able to rest Ron up against one of the walls.

Taking a deep breath and a chance to rest her aching muscles, Hermione eyed the brooms suspiciously and then at Ron.

"You probably wouldn't be able to stay up by yourself on one of these brooms would you?" Hermione asked Ron hesitantly.

"My head was cracked open Hermione, I can barely stand on my feet," Ron muttered in a brief period of lucidity. "Ooo, look at all the pretty birds. Here birdy birdy birdy!"

"And there it goes," Hermione rolled her eyes wearily. "Okay Ron, let's get on the broom."

She managed to get Ron to sit on one of the floating brooms and once she was satisfied he wasn't going to fall over, she sat in front of him and wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione thought it would be the best way to fly, since she wouldn't be able to see from behind Ron to guide the broom in the right direction.

"Okay, I hope this works," Hermione prayed. "Ron, please don't let go." Kicking off the ground Hermione made sure Ron was holding on tight and flew through the door she had already opened. The passage beyond the door led them into the room with the Devil's Snare. Hermione looked up at the open trap door and worried about how she was going to keep Ron hanging on and manage to open the door of the third floor corridor without getting eaten by Fluffy.

"Don't worry Hermione," Ron gently squeezed her waist. "I got you, I'll be fine. We'll be fine."

Breathing in quickly, Hermione readied herself to fly the best she had ever flown. _If_ _only Madame Hooch could see me now_. Hermione rose high into the air, she felt Ron's arms around her tighten as he struggled to remain seated while her own hands were clutched tightly around the broomstick until her knuckles were white. Quickly she passed through the trapdoor and without looking back she headed straight towards the closed door. With speed that she wasn't even aware she had, Hermione hurriedly opened the door and whirled the broomstick around so she could close it once more. The last thing Hermione needed was to have an unsuspecting student come across Fluffy, even though the third floor corridor was forbidden, with her luck it would be the night in which a student would be out for a late night stroll and run right into a three-headed dog.

"Dumbledore," Ron muttered blurrily behind her and Hermione focused her mind on what needed to be done at the moment.

"Right, we need to head for the owelry to send Dumbledore a message." Hermione put on a burst of speed and flew through the corridors, doors and statues blurred as she raced through the castle, intent on her purpose.

"Miss Granger!" an authoritative voice cried out. Hermione quickly stopped and found herself staring into the bright blue eyes of the wise Professor Dumbledore. She looked around her surroundings and realized she was in the Great Hall and the object of her mission was standing right before her.

"Mr. Weasley are you all right?" Dumbledore asked with concern in his voice.

"Blkvkur" Ron grumbled into Hermione's cloak. Pulling away once she felt a wet spot on her back, with grim realization, she figured he had probably been drooling all over her robes.

"He's fine Professor, its Harry," Hermione breathed out quickly.

Professor Dumbledore's face seemed to leak color right before her eyes until he was nearly bleach white. "Harry's gone after him hasn't he?"

Hermione simply nodded her head and before she could say anything, Professor Dumbledore raced off in the direction of the third corridor. She didn't even have time to offer him their broom. She breathed in a sigh of relief after knowing Dumbledore was on the way to save Harry, she only hoped he would be fast enough.

"Hermione…the tea is on…I like tea…fetch me the dung beetle…Spiders!" Ron muttered incoherently behind her.

"All right, all right," Hermione nodded as she turned the broom in a new direction. "We need to see Madam Pomfrey."

Going a little slower this time, Hermione made their way through the darkened halls to the infirmary. Sliding to a halt Hermione gratefully stepped off the broom onto the cobbled hallway and instantly hoped her legs would sustain her as she stood. They felt like Jello as she attempted to stand up straight and willed her legs to stop trembling.

"You better be grateful Ron Weasley when you come around. This is the last time I ever get onto a broom for you or anyone else." Hermione grumbled angrily as she helped Ron off and to the infirmary door.

The door was closed and the lights off inside. Given that it was late at night, or really early in the morning (however one would like to look at it), she expected the infirmary would be closed. Hermione began to knock quietly on the door and when that brought no results she started to bang rather raucously.

"What is it? What is it?" Hermione heard a voice grumble from the other side of the door as she saw a lone light grow closer through the small window in the door. "Middle of the night….children and their highjinks."

"May I help you?" An older woman with her blonde hair in curlers and dark eyes stared down at them with annoyance. "Yes what is it?"

"It's my friend Ron Weasley, he's been hurt. I think he may have a concussion."

"Oh, dear, oh dear," Madam Pomfrey raised her wand that held a small light closer to Ron. It was then that Hermione finally saw the trickle of blood drip down his temple from the rather large lump on his head.

"Come in dears, come on in," Madam Pomfrey tightened her robe first before gesturing them into the room. "Lay him in the first bed please." The medi-witch sent a spell to illuminate the room so she could properly see her new patient.

"What happened here Miss…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger," she managed to stutter as she collapsed into a chair beside Ron's bed. The adrenaline that helped her get through such an outstanding ordeal was finally fading and Hermione felt as if her body was about to fall apart.

"Ron got hurt, then we had to leave him. Harry went on to face You-Know-Who and I had to go back to find Dumbledore and save Ron. Ron is here and Dumbledore is hopefully getting Harry and I don't know what to do anymore and I…"

"Shush there little one," Madam Pomfrey cooed as she helped Hermione get to her feet. "I think you need to rest. We'll figure this all out in the morning." The older woman led Hermione to a bed next to Ron's and gently prodded her to lie down.

"Oh, I couldn't go to sleep not now," Hermione urged trying to sit back up but being pushing right back down. "I need to see how Ron is and what happens to Harry."

"Let me handle that, you've done a great job of getting Mr. Weasley here. Now let me do my work while you take care of yourself. Take this, it will make you feel better." Madam Pomfrey handed her a small vial that she promptly pushed towards her mouth.

"I really don't…" Hermione had to stop talking before she gagged on the liquid that was running down her throat. Once the whole thing was gone, Madam Pomfrey took it away and gestured for Hermione to take off her black robes.

With fumbling hands and sluggish movements, Hermione managed to get off her cloak and hand it to the waiting medi-witch. "There now, rest your head dearie. You'll feel better in the morning."

"But I want to…" Hermione's eyes promptly closed and she fell back against the pillow. The last thing she remembered was turning her head and getting a last look at Ron who lay with his bloodied head turned towards her.

xoxoxo

"Hermione," a voice called out to her. It seemed far away and somewhat muffled. "Hermione, oi, time to wake up."

The voice kept calling out and quite frankly it was beginning to annoy her. Didn't it know that she was sleeping peacefully? She didn't want to get up, she was perfectly comfy where she was.

"You asked for it," the suspiciously amused voice said. A moment later, Hermione felt a small slap on her cheek and unconsciously her eyes lit open. Ron sat next to her staring down with a grin on his face. "That's pay back."

"You slapped me?" Hermione asked dazedly as she lifted a hand to her red cheek.

"Not as hard as you slapped me," Ron frowned at her. "That bloody well hurt."

"Watch your language Mr. Weasley," Madam Pomfrey called from her office.

"Sorry," Ron called out rather unapologetically. "Now where was I?" he asked as he returned his attention to Hermione.

"You slapped me," she reminded him with a scowl.

"Oh right, well I needed to get you up. You were sleeping for a long time."

"Sleeping…wait…what time is it? Harry?" Hermione sat up too quickly as she felt a rush of dizziness and decidedly fell back onto the pillow.

"Hold on there," Ron eased. "Harry's all right. He's in the next bed over." Ron pointed next to her and sure enough, the body of their dear friend Harry Potter was lying next to them.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione gasped.

"Dunno," Ron frowned in uncertainty. "Madam Pomfrey thinks it's just his body waiting to recuperate."

"How are you?" Hermione asked after a moment. She looked at his head and saw there was a white bandage around his head.

"Oh, I'll be all right," Ron nodded as he touched the bandage lightly. "Just a bump on the head." Ron looked uncomfortably at hands that twitched lightly in his lap. "Uhmm, Madam Pomfrey says that you brought me here, so I thought I'd say thanks."

"Of course Ron," Hermione smiled softly. "I couldn't have done anything else. I most certainly wasn't about to leave you down there."

"Right, well, she also said that I was being a little difficult, so I just wanted to make sure…you know…that I thanked you."

"Anytime Ron," Hermione nodded in understanding. "And when I mean anytime, I mean never again because I am not getting on a broom again."

Ron laughed softly as the moment of awkwardness seemed to pass the two students by. "Do you know what happened?" he asked as he looked over to Harry.

"The last thing I know was us having to drink two different potions, one to keep going forward, and one to go back. Harry went forward and that was the last I heard from him. We met Dumbledore in the Great Hall and he went after him, so seeing Harry here, I assume that everything went according to plan?"

"I guess we'll just have to wait for him to wake up."

Hermione and Ron were let out of the infirmary a couple hours later and were promptly accosted by their Gryffindor housemates. They didn't know quite what to say so they explained, in a shortened format, how they were trying to protect the Sorcerer's Stone and for their heroic efforts, seemed to end up in the infirmary.

Hermione apologized to Neville for putting him in a Full Body Bind Curse. He seemed forgiving, but not himself. She hoped that she hadn't ruined all chances of continuing their friendship.

Ron and Hermione, as well as other Gryffindor friends, visited Harry daily. They brought by sweets and gifts hoping that Harry would awaken soon. Hermione's job was to keep Ron from eating all of Harry's Chocolate Covered Frogs.

On their second day of "Operation Waking Harry" as Ron liked to call it, the last Quidditch game of the season was being played that afternoon. Ron was desperate to attend which meant Hermione would be forced to follow along.

"I don't see how you can watch Quidditch when Harry is lying in the hospital." Hermione frowned from her position on her favorite armchair.

"Harry would want us to go," Ron prodded as he knelt next to her chair. "He would want to know what the final score was. Besides Hermione, you need to have more team spirit. Gryffindor is matched against Ravenclaw and even though…" Ron looked around the room to see if anyone was listening. He turned back to her and continued in a quieter voice. "…and even though we are about to be pummeled because Harry isn't playing, we need to cheer our team on anyways."

"Ronald Weasley," Hermione hissed as she closed her book with a sharp snap. "How dare you insinuate that I have no team spirit. Is it not enough that I risked my schooling, my reputation, my _life _to help protect the Sorcerer's Stone? Does that not imply team spirit? Hmmm?"

Ron placed his hands up in mock surrender. "You're right Hermione, absolutely right." Ron stood up solemnly and placed his hands in his pockets. "I understand that you probably want to get a jump start on next year's work. So most likely you will be down in the library all day today with your nose in books for fear of not being able to pass our second year because you aren't smar…OOOF!" Ron's sentence was immediately cut off as he was hit in the head with Hermione's book.

"I'll go to your stupid Quidditch game Ronald." Hermione stood up from her chair and walked towards Ron who was looking at her with suspicion. She bent to pick up the book she had thrown and promptly straightened to continue glaring at her red-headed friend. "But don't expect me to like it."

"I wouldn't make that mistake Hermione," Ron joked. After seeing Hermione's nonplussed expression, Ron looked around the room for help. "Oi, Dean, going down to the Quidditch pitch? We'll walk with you." Ron raced off after Dean, surely not wanting to wait around and hear her scathing reply. Reluctantly Hermione walked slowly after him, feeling as if there were much better ways she could be spending her day off.

Finally, on the third day, Hermione and Ron received word Harry was awake. They promptly left the Gryffindor Common Room and raced to the Infirmary where Madam Pomfrey stopped them.

"Mr. Potter isn't receiving any visitors at this moment," Madam Pomfrey spoke in an authoritative manner.

"But we've been waiting for days to see him," Ron complained.

"And one more day won't hurt you," she nodded sagely.

"Madam Pomfrey," Harry's voice called from farther inside the room.

"One moment," she arched her eyebrows at the students; urging them with her eyes to stay put.

After a minute of silence and wondering what was going on, Madam Pomfrey returned with a scowl on her face. "Very well, you have five minutes and then you're gone."

Hermione and Ron thanked the medi-witch and walked inside to see Harry propped up on one of the beds with a couple pillows behind him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as she raced towards him. She saw Harry flinch and thought it better not to hug him at the moment. Hermione checked herself and instead chose to sit gently on his bed while Ron took the other side.

"Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to…Dumbledore was so worried…"

"The whole school's talking about it," said Ron. "What _really_ happened?"

Hermione frowned as she recalled all the rumors going around the school as to what rightly happened to Harry that would end him up in the infirmary. However, it was one of those rare moments when the truth was crazier than the rumors.

"Well, for starters it was Quirell and not Snape who was after the Stone. Apparently, Hermione, when you had set fire to Snape's robes, you accidentally knocked over Quirrell who was really putting the spell on my broom."

"But I saw Snape, he was…" Hermione spoke in confusion.

"He was trying to save me. I guess my Dad saved his life when they were in school so in turn Snape was trying to help me."

"He has an odd way of showing it," Ron scoffed.

"Anyways, Quirrell was trying to use the Mirror of Erised to find the stone and he used me to find it. When I looked in the mirror, I saw myself putting it in my pocket and then suddenly it was there. Dumbledore says it's because the only way someone would find it was if they didn't intend to use it. I tried to pretend I didn't have it but he knew I was lying…well Voldemort did."

"You-Know-Who was there?" Ron's face whitened in horror.

"Well, sorta," Harry shrugged. "He was part of Quirrell. Underneath Quirrell's turban, behind his head…was the face of Voldemort."

"What!" Hermione screeched as she clamped a hand over mouth. "How is that possible?"

"Voldemort found him when Quirrell was traveling. Somehow, they seemed to be sharing the same body. It was very creepy. Anyways, Quirrell tried to grab the stone for himself but every time he touched me, his skin would blister. He couldn't touch me."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore says it's because my mother…" Harry took on a sad look upon his face at the mention of his mother. "She loved me so much that when she died to save me, it was something Voldemort could never understand and so now he can't seem to touch me without hurting himself."

"Wow, so what happened after that?" Ron asked leaning forward in excitement.

"I blacked out, because the more I touched him, the more my scar hurt. I think it was Dumbledore that pulled Quirrell off me. Dumbledore then destroyed the Stone so now no one can fight over it."

"So the Stone's gone?" Ron said finally. "Flamel's just going to die?"

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that – what was it? – 'to the well organized mind, death is but the next great adventure.'"

"I always said he was off his rocker," Ron nodded, though he seemed awfully impressed with the story Harry just told.

"Oh…I almost forgot, Dumbledore also said the Invisibility Cloak was from him, my father gave it to him for safe keeping and then he decided it was time for me to have it."

"Wow," Ron replied in awe.

"I can't believe Dumbledore would give you the cloak," Hermione frowned in puzzlement.

"Yeah…hmm…so what happened to you two?" Harry asked. Hermione frowned at his obvious attempt to change the subject.

"Well…I got back all right," Hermione spoke after a moment. "I brought Ron around – that took a while," she smiled at her red headed friend. She noticed he touched his cheek ruefully in memory of the slap she gave him.

"We were dashing up to the owlery to contact Dumbledore when we met him in the entrance hall – he already knew – he just said 'Harry's gone after him hasn't he?' and hurtled off to the third floor."

"D'you think he meant you to do it? Sending you your father's cloak and everything?" Ron asked.

"Well," Hermione turned sharply to Ron. "If he did…I mean to say…that's terrible. You could have been killed."

"No it isn't," Harry replied thoughtfully. "He's a funny man Dumbledore. I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know. I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don't think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It's almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could…"

"Yeah, Dumbledore's off his rocker, all right," Ron replied proudly. "Listen you've got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course – you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steamrolled by Ravenclaw without you – but the food'll be good."

"What a great match," Hermione muttered sarcastically.

Madam Pomfrey chose that moment to stomp over to the trio and hurl a finger towards the door. "You've had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT."

After Hermione and Ron were unceremoniously kicked out of the infirmary, they ran back to the common room to let all the other Gryffindors know that Harry was up and feeling rather well. Later in the evening, Hermione and Ron sat in opposite chairs near the warm fire.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?" he grunted as he read a book on the Chudley Canons. Hermione surmised he was more likely to be watching the games that were in the book rather than actually reading.

"Do you suppose we'll see more of…You-Know-Who?" she asked Ron hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Ron responded gravely as he looked at her over the book.

"Well, I don't think he would simply try for the Stone, fail, and then give up. Don't you think he'll be back? Do something else to get to Harry or…take over the wizarding world."

Ron thought for a moment, his face drawn in concentration. "I suppose I never thought much on it."

"How could you not?" Hermione gasped. "We almost died down there. Is this what we have to look forward to in the years to come?"

"So what if it is?" Ron asked with a shrug. "What are we going to do, stop being friends with Harry? 'Oh, sorry Harry, we'd really rather not get killed by You-Know-Who so we think it's best to go our separate ways.' Is that what you want to do Hermione?" his voice grew progressively louder.

"Shh, don't wake the others," Hermione admonished. "And no, of course that's not what I want."

Hermione sunk farther into the chair and pulled her robe that covered her pajamas, tighter around her body. "I just…well…weren't you scared…aren't you scared?"

"Of course I was Hermione," Ron said with a sigh. He placed his book down before him and looked her straight in the eye. "But I don't think on it like you do. I let it go and instead of worrying about what danger we'll face I like to think about what adventures we'll be having. You're in the wizarding world Hermione, it's nothing like where you came from."

"Wow Ron," Hermione responded with a small smile. "That was a highly intelligent answer."

"Why the tone of surprise?" Ron puffed up his chest. "I do have my moments."

"Yes, unfortunately few and far between," Hermione teased with a giggle.

"Oi!" Ron reached for a pillow next to him and threw it at Hermione. 

"All right, all right, I concede." Hermione lifted her hands in surrender. "I know that I would not last long in a pillow fight with you. Instead, I think it is time for bed."

"Quite the poet you are Hermione," Ron joked. "You're probably right though. I am a bit tired. See you in the morning?"

"See you in the morning. Goodnight Ron," Hermione spoke as she began to climb the girl's staircase to her dorm room.

"Goodnight Hermione."

xoxoxo

The following day, Hermione found herself in quite a daze. She didn't quite know what to do with herself. There was no class to study for, nothing to research, and there was no life-altering situation she had to worry about. She felt…normal…or as normal as she could be given she was a witch.

Later that night, Ron, Hermione and the other Gryffindors walked down to the Great Hall together. "Do you suppose Madam Pomfrey will let Harry out?" Ron asked as they sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"I should certainly hope so," Hermione nodded. "I see no reason why he wouldn't. He's perfectly healthy…at least physically so. Do you think he's okay…?" Hermione pointed to her head.

"Of course he is," Ron scoffed. "We're not girls Hermione. We live and let go, you should try it some time."

"Well if I did, I wouldn't be a girl according to you," Hermione scowled at her friend. "That is the most ridiculous thing you've said all day."

"Pay attention, I'm sure you'll hear more to come," Ron responded dryly.

"Oh, look there's Harry. Scoot over so he can sit between us." Hermione waved at Harry as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. The moment he stepped over the threshold, the room grew deathly silent as all heads turned towards him. Hermione grew embarrassed for him, but she strived to ignore it and continued to wave him over. Harry gave her a small smile of thanks and gratefully sat down. Ron stared at the surrounding Gryffindors and quickly they began to talk animatedly to each other instead of staring pointedly at Harry. Soon the rest of the table and surrounding tables followed suit, momentarily forgetting the Boy Who Lived and his 'grand' entrance.

"I see the Slytherin's are rather happy," Harry pointed forlornly at the silver and green banners that decorated the large room. Looking at the normally surly bunch, Hermione saw they were actually pretty smug about winning the House cup for the seventh year in a row. She glared at Draco Malfoy and his friends, desperately wishing they could have won and wiped those superior looks right off their faces. Before Hermione could voice her opinions to Harry, Dumbledore stood up and addressed the students.

"Another year gone!" Dumbledore cried out cheerfully. "And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are all a little fuller than they were…you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts…

"Now as I understand it, the house cup here needs awarding, and the points stands thus: In fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw has four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin; four hundred and seventy-two."

A raucous roaring overcame the Slytherin table as they cheered themselves, stomped their feet, and clinked their goblets together.

"Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin," Dumbledore smiled in congratulations. "However, recent events must be taken into account."

The room went very still at the Headmaster's comment and the Slytherin table grew concerned as they whispered furiously to each other. Hermione looked to Ron and Harry and they both shrugged in bewilderment. _Surely he wouldn't take points from us for disobeying the rules in search of the Sorcerer's Stone?_

"Ahem, I have a few last-minute points to dish out. Let me see. Yes…

"First, to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

At the mention of his name, Ron's face grew beet red as everyone turned their heads to look at him in shock.

"…for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points."

Ron's mouth dropped open as the surrounding Gryffindors roared their approval. Hermione clapped loudly and smiled at Ron who stared down at his hands sheepishly. Percy could be heard farther down the table talking to the other prefects, "My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall's giant chess set!"

After a minute of loud cheering, the room finally quieted down and looked to Dumbledore eagerly to hear what he had to say next. Hermione had a sick feeling in her stomach because she was sure he would be talking about her next.

"Second – to Miss Hermione Granger…for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points." The combination of Dumbledore's warm understanding eyes, McGonagall's proud smile, and the cheers of her Gryffindor friends, it was too much for Hermione. She buried her head into her arms and sobbed. She couldn't believe that a muggle-born girl like her would be subject of such celebration.

"Third – to Mr. Harry Potter…" the room quieted instantly and Hermione swiped the tears away, lifting her head to watch Harry's reaction.

"…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points." The entire hall erupted, nearly deafening as Hermione gave Harry a one armed hug. He had a goofy smile on his face as everyone clapped for him. Hermione added the points in her head and realized they were now tied for the House cup. _If only Dumbledore gave Harry one more point. He deserved one hundred points for what he did._

Dumbledore raised his hand for silence and once again the power their Headmaster had over the sea of students was outstanding.

"There are all kinds of courage," Dumbledore nodded with a smile. "It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr. Neville Longbottom."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry leapt to their feet and clapped for Neville whom they could barely see after being piled with hugs and congratulations. The great hall sounded as if an explosion went off, so loud was it inside. They had won the house cup!

"Which means," Dumbledore called out as soon as the applause died down. "We need a little change of decorations."

The banners and wall hangings that were once green and silver were instantly changed to red and gold, the Slytherin emblem exchanged for the Gryffindor lion. Hermione smiled as she saw Snape shake McGonagall's hand with a forced smile on his face. There was a moment where Harry and Snape locked eyes and Hermione could feel the loathing between the two, but taking Ron's advice, she wasn't going to worry about it at the moment. She was going to enjoy herself and stuff her face with all the varying foods before her…if Ron didn't beat her to it.

xoxoxo

Hermione sat on the train, across from Harry and Ron, and looked down at the piece of parchment that contained her exam results.

"Hermione, put it away," Ron cried out as he made a mad grab for the parchment.

"I'm just looking Ron, no harm came from looking." Hermione was so busy yelling at Ron that she didn't notice Harry sneak his arm past her and grab the paper out of her hand.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out as he folded the paper neatly and put it in his pocket.

"It's for the best Hermione," he nodded wisely. "I will return it once we step off the train. Then you can brag to your parents how you're the smartest witch in our year and you received nearly perfect marks in all your classes."

"The key word there is nearly," Hermione pointed out glumly.

"Seriously Hermione?" Ron asked her in bewilderment. "You're brilliant…that is to say…the teachers think you're brilliant." He ended his statement quickly while his face grew slightly red.

"It's just…" Hermione started and then confessed her feelings to her two friends. "I'm muggle-born. I have more to prove than either of you. I have to show everyone else I belong at Hogwarts. If I don't…maybe they'll kick you out."

"Don't be stupid," Harry rolled his eyes. "I understand Hermione, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived!"

"Yeah…and I have five older brothers who all went to Hogwarts. Try living up to those expectations," Ron moaned.

"Right…but we can't worry about what everyone else is thinking. You are smart Hermione, and no one's going to kick you out. If they did Ron and I would surely fail with you tutoring us all the time."

"Right, enough talk about school," Ron switched subjects as he greedily smashed his hands together. "Harry don't you have some candy left?"

They spent the rest of the train eating through Harry's mound of candy he had received as well as reminiscing and telling hilarious stories. Too soon Hermione found the train had stopped and she had to return to the muggle world. She realized she would deeply miss her new found friends as well as the school that brought her so much knowledge.

Harry and Ron helped Hermione grab her bags and hop off the train. The ticket guard monitored the exit of the platform so everyone didn't pop through the barrier all at once scaring the muggle boarders. Harry, Hermione, and Ron exited together and immediately set their eyes on their parents, or in Harry's instance Aunt and Uncle.

"You must come and stay this summer," Ron turned and said to Harry and Hermione, "both of you, I'll send you an owl."

"Bye, Harry!"

"See you Potter!"

Near strangers called out to Harry as Hermione pushed through the crowd.

"Still famous," Ron grinned at Harry.

"Not where I'm going, I promise you," Harry replied dryly.

"There he is Mom, there he is look!" A small red-headed girl bounced up and down joyfully pointing at Harry. She assumed it was Ron's sister, but was interested as to why the girl had such a fixation on Harry.

"Harry Potter!" The girl squealed, "look, Mom! I can see…"

"Be quiet Ginny, and it's rude to point."

Mrs. Weasley smiled warmly down at them as she hugged Ginny closer to her side.

"Busy year?"

"Very," Harry nodded. "Thanks for the fudge and the sweater, Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh, it was nothing dear."

"Ready, are you?"

A hefty man with ruddy face and large mustache glared down at Harry. A willowy blonde woman stood behind the man with a rather overweight boy hanging onto her arm. She suspected that was Harry's Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and his cousin Dudley.

"You must be Harry's family!" Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands excitedly.

"In a manner of speaking," Uncle Vernon replied gruffly. "Hurry up boy, we haven't got all day." Without saying another word, the man turned away, apparently not requiring a response in return.

"See you over the summer then," Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, using the time to say farewell.

"Hope you have – er – a good holiday," Hermione spoke as she looked uncertainly after Harry's family.

"Oh, I will," Harry smiled slyly at them. "They don't know we're not allowed to use magic at home. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer…"

Hermione forced herself to swallow her reactive response after seeing who Harry was living with she really didn't blame him for trying to have some fun. Saying her goodbyes, Hermione pushed through the crowd in search of her own family. Her dad and mom were standing against the wall, away from the crowd. Upon seeing them, Hermione dropped her luggage and flung herself into their awaiting arms.

"Oh I missed you so much," Hermione cried out into their shoulders.

"We missed you too darling," her mother spoke softly as she caressed her daughter's hair. "Are you ready to come home?"

"I am," Hermione nodded resolutely as she went to pick up her luggage while her dad helped.

"Was it as bad as you thought it would be Sugar Plum?" her dad asked as he placed a warm comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Not at all, Dad," she replied with a large smile.

"So you'll go back?" Mrs. Granger asked slyly. "I saw you made some new friends." She stared pointedly at the red-haired family who waved at Hermione and her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I missed you and I'm glad to be home," Hermione spoke after a moment of contemplation. "But I can't wait until next school year."

**I can't believe it's actually done! I feel as if I have been working on this forever. This last chapter had a lot of Ron/Hermione interaction and I really enjoyed writing for them. We never really get to see what kind of attachment they form with each other. You get to see a lot of the Harry/Ron friendship, some Harry/Hermione friendship, but none of Hermione/Ron. They both seem to bring a good balance to each other. Ron helps Hermione relax and Hermione helps Ron show some responsibility. **

**There of course won't be romance for a while after all, they're just kids…well as much as a kid they can be after fighting for their lives. But we will see their relationship grow which I am excited to write and read. **

**Thank you to those who followed this story. I appreciate all of your wonderful comments they're what helped me keep going. I'm working on the next book and hope to have it out in a couple months, if not sooner. Keep a weather eye open.**

**Thanks again and please review.**


End file.
